LULLABY ºMI LUGARº
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yami sufre un terrible accidente, que le cuesta la vida, Yugi se siente culpable por ello...¿Podra Yugi soportar la perdida del faraón?...El capitulo final...[Completo]
1. Capitulo 1: Si lo ves dile que

"**LULLABY °MI LUGAR°"**

"**_SIENTE COMO TE AMO TOMA MI MANO... VEN A SOÑAR DEJA TODO LO MALO, POR QUE TE PESA PARA VOLAR, MÍRAME UNA VEZ... UNA MAS, AQUÍ ESTOY NO ME IRE, MI LUGAR ES AQUÍ CUIDANTE, PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD"_**

"**CAPITULO 1: SI LO VES DILE QUE...."**

Jamás había sentido tanta tristeza como en aquel instante, no me explico como se puede perder todo, todo, quizás seria por que jamás lo tuve... la tristeza que me recorría por todo el cuerpo, me hacia sentir miserable, tanta era mi tristeza que deseaba perderme, desesperarme entre las sombras, entre mis dolores y sufrimientos que salí de la casa lo mas veloz que pude, de la que alguna vez llame mi hogar...ahora estaba solo, sin familia, sin amigos, pero mas que nada sin amor...

Porque todo tubo que terminar de esta forma, ni siquiera medio la oportunidad de mostrarle el gran amor que sentía, solo me desprecio me dejo el corazón roto, llorando al saber que su amor jamás seria para mi...en mi desesperación tome uno de esos grandes vehículos según se me decía, se llamaba autobús no se como tenia algo de dinero en mi chaqueta pague el pasaje, el chofer me pregunto a donde me dirigía, solo lo mire con mis ojos brillosos, llenos de tristeza, y articule unas palabras...

- Donde sea que me ayude a olvidar...

Fue lo único que dije, y camine a paso lento hasta la parte trasera del vehículo, al chofer no le gusto para nada mi indiferencia y me miraba por el espejo retrovisor quizás, temiendo que fuera alguna clase de ladrón, o algo por el estilo, pero luego de unos minutos se olvido de mi, sabiendo que yo no era ningún sujeto peligroso...

Me senté en uno de los asientos de la parte trasera del autobús, no habían muchos pasajeros en ese lugar y eso era mejor para mi, ya que por lo mal que me sentía, sabia que las lagrimas no tardarían en parecer, no queria que nadie me viera llorar y mostrar debilidad...debilidad que jamás mostré ante nadie en Egipto pero ahora...me había convertido en mortal, y todo aquello había cambiado...

Desde que Ra me dio la oportunidad de ser mortal, otra vez, todo cambio para mi, en un principio estaba feliz de tener un cuerpo propio pero luego...al sentirme lejos de el, eso cambio, todo se complico, al estar separados en dos cuerpos diferentes toda la alegria que sentía se convirtió en tristeza, jamás comprendí lo feliz que era estando en un solo cuerpo pero al ser dos seres diferentes, todo se convirtió en desesperación, desesperación por no poder ayudarlo siempre, por verlo llorar y no sabes el motivo, verlo alegre sin compartir con el, y mas que todo los sentimiento que comenzaron a fluir en mi interior cada ves que lo tenia cerca era aun peor...ya que no sabia que eran, jamás había sentido tal cosa, me sonrojaba cuando me abrasaba, cuando sin razón me daba un beso, me ponía nervioso al ver sus expresivos ojos que me daban tanta paz y confianza.... Comencé a describir mis sentimientos, y me daban medio comencé a rogar por ser espíritu de nuevo y regresar a su cuerpo como antes, imaginado que quizás todo aquello temores se alejarían ...pero eso ya no podía ser nunca mas... lo entendí y me resigne a vivir así separado de el, en otra vida diferente a la suya, no compartía sus pensamientos, sus tristezas, sus pesares, sus alegrías solo cuando el me las quisiera contar, sabia que podía invadir sus pensamientos sin su autorización, pero no me parecía correcto cada individuo, necesita privacidad y el no era diferente a pesar que me moría por escuchar su tierna voz como antes sabia que eso no podía ser...

Tantos era los pensamientos que invadían mi cabeza mientras miraba a lo lejos dibujado los rayos anaranjados y rojizos del sol que se ocultaba entre las bellas montañas, era un paisaje tan bello, las nubes matizaban con todo aquel esplendor y se pintaban también con los últimos rayos de sol...pero también al ver detenidamente cada nube...entre las blancas que se pintaba con rojo había nubes negras de tormenta...baje la mirada y pensé hasta las nubes están tristes tan tristeza como me siento yo...

Antes de salir en este viaje sin rumbo, pase a la casa de un amigo de mi gran amor, y le deje un viejo papel con unas palabras para el, no podía ser tan desagradecido, después de vivir tanto tiempo con el...hable por un rato con aquel chico rubio, que era su mejor amigo, mucho antes de conocerme y le conté mi desgracia y del por que jamás regresaría a lado de...Yugi...mi adorado hikari...

"_**Si lo ves dile que, que me has visto mejorado y que hay alguien a mi lado que me tiene enamorado" **_

- Hola Yami...

Saludo un chico rubio con su siempre entusiasta tono, pero miro en su visitante algo diferente. Aquel chico de semblante firme, ahora se notaba muy extraño con esa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, eso preocupo al chico rubio...

- ¿Qué te sucede, le paso algo a Yugi?- Pregunto el hico de ojos color miel, con preocupación hacia su visitante...

El chico levanto sus ojos y lo miro con sus ojos brillosos, observando tambien la preocupación que el chico de ojos cafés sentía, pero no articulo palabra solo negó con su cabeza, en ademán. Ya que sentía que si decía alguna cosa, las lagrimas aparecerían inevitablemente y mas ahora al escuchar el nombre de aquella personas que tanto dolor le había causado...

- ¿Estas bien?

Negó con su cabeza nuevamente, era obvio que algo realmente mal debía de estarle pasando al faraón, para que se desmoronara ante los demás, ya que lo que menos le gustaba era mostrar tristeza ante nadie... Yami camino a paso lento, junto con el chico rubio, sentándose ambos en uno de los sillones de la sala, sintió como la mirada del chico rubio se posaba sobre si, por ello prefirió no mirarlo directamente a os ojos, evitando de esa forma que mirara su tristeza, por ello bajo su mirada, posándola sobre sus manos que las tenia recogidas en su regazo, pero a un así no podía evitar hacer notar que sus ojos se notaban llorosos, esperando que a la primera palabra que saliera de su boca, las lagrimas se harían aparecer, aunque el no quisiera que sucediera...

- ¿Qué te sucede, puedes contarme?

Yami tenia la mirada en sus manos, evitando encarar al chico rubio a los ojos, no queria que se diera cuenta de su dolor y sus pesares, pero esa mirada llena de tristeza, se marcaba tan bien en sus ojos, que era imposible no darse cuenta, que algo realmente mal esta sucediéndole...

- Habla por dios Yami, estas asustándome

Su usual personalidad impaciente apareció, se acerco a Yami y lo sacudió fuertemente sosteniéndolo de los hombros, para que lo encarara, esperando que con eso le contara le sucedía...

- No se ni como llegue aquí...

- Déjate de estupideces Yami...estas muy mal, solo mírate...estas pálido, tus ojos están llorosos, tienes ojeras... se ve que haz estado llorando... ¿Adonde pensabas ir así?

-Lejos de Yugi... -sus ojos se abrieron mucho por lo que el faraón dijo

- ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?

"_**Que los días se han pasado y ni cuenta yo me he dado, que no me ha quitado el sueño, y que lo nuestro esta olvidado..."**_

Yami levanto su mirada encarando al chico nuevamente, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos las lagrimas aparecieron rodando por sus mejillas, ya no podía ocultar mas su dolor...

- Ya no quiero estar con el, no puedo...

Yami sabia muy bien todo lo que estaba sufriendo, y del por que había tomado esa decisión tan drástica, pero Joey no sabia nada al respecto, así que pesaba las cosas de forma muy diferente de cómo eran en realidad...

- ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? ¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!!

Yami abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión, por el grito que Joey había dado, estaba impresionado como de repente la situación había cambiado tan drásticamente, y ahora en lugar de que el faraón fuera la victima Joey lo miraba como el culpable de todo...

- El es tu amigo, es una parte de ti, te ha ayudado tantas veces ¿Y ahora tú le pagaras abandonándolo? ¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO?...

- Ya no soporto estar a su lado, por Ra Joey entiende...-dijo en tono de suplica queriendo así hacer entender a Joey que su decisión era la correcta, pero fue inútil...

- Ha ya entiendo, como tu ya tienes un cuerpo ¿quieres dejarlo no es cierto? Yugi ya no te es útil...que desagradecido, eres...

- Por Ra Joey no es eso...escúchame...

- No tengo nada que escucharte faraón... ¿por dios estas loco? el va extrañarte ¿que no lo entiendes? O es ¿Qué no te importa?...

- Joey por Ra déjame explicarte no es lo que piensas...

Yami se levanto del sillón, con mirada suplicante esperando que con esa actitud lograra captar la atención de Joey y que lo dejara defenderse pero no fue así...

- Eres un maldito estupido...

-Oye, a mi no me insultas...mejor me iré contigo es inútil hablar...

En aquel instante se le olvido su tristeza, y en todo su cuerpo comenzó a afluir la ira por ser culpado sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse...

- A no ahora no te iras, no lo permitiré

- ¿A si pues...? mírame _Baka_...

Se dirigió a la puerta, la tristeza fue olvidada en ese momento, solo pensaba en la ira de no poder defenderse de sus acusaciones, absurdas sin saber que el culpable era su amigo y no Yami...

- A por supuesto que no... ¡¡TOMA!!

Yami solo había puesto su mano en la manija de la puerta, cuando miro, como Joey se dirigió a el a toda velocidad, para luego golpearlo directo al rostro...solo sintió el puño del chico rubio en su mejilla, tumbándolo al piso, estaba aturdido por el golpe, en verdad el chico pegaba fuerte. Debido a la fuerza de aquel suceso de su boca se escurrió un hilo color rojo, aquel sabor metálico se apodero de su boca, para luego caer unas cuantas gotas al piso...

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Dijo Yami mientras limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta, el hilo de sangre que se escurría por su barbilla...el faraón se enojo por el trato de Joey, sintiendo que lo estaban tratando como un criminal, no era ajusto...

- ¿Estas loco o que te pasa? ¡¡RECAPACITA!!

Joey lo tomo por sus brazos y de un solo jalón puso de al faraón pie, estaba aturdido por el golpe que había resido, solo lo miro con enojo al chico rubio sin decir palabra...

- ¿Ahora te quedaras mudo? ¿Quieres otra probadita de mi puño cierto?- dijo el chico mitras ponía una de sus manso en el hombro de Yami...

El faraón abrió sus ojos en impresión, se tomo la mejilla lastimada son su mano derecha, sabia que era inútil hablar con el chico, solo aparto la mano de Joey de su hombro y se dirigió a la puerta nuevamente tomando las debidas medidas para no ser golpeado otra vez...

- Te enfrentaras a mi puño otra vez...- dijo el rubio con decisión...

- Eso si que no...

Yami extendió su mano, de ella salio una luz dorada ideal para inmovilizarlo, sabia que usar sus poderes en contra de un mortal, era una acción incorrecta pero en aquel momento no tenia otra opción no queria sufrir los arrebatos de Joey otra vez...

- Yami por dios escucha...

Se dio media vuelta intenta marchase de la casa de Joey, cuando escucho como el chico lo llamaba, se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras, esperando que continuara su conversación...

"**_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, que nunca he estado mejor, si piensa que tal vez me muero por que el ya no esta que ¡va!..."_**

- Yugi te va a extrañar ¿No te importa?

Se mantuvo inmóvil ante la pregunta, no contesto solo mantenía su mano en la manija de la puerta pensado, en la forma de explicarle su sufrimiento necesitaba tanto desahogarse con alguien, y de sus amigos aparte de Yugi, Joey era el mejor de todos...

- Yami esta bien; quizás me precipite al juzgarte, puedes confiar en mi, te escuchare; pero por favor recapacita no le hagas esto a Yugi...

Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, se volteo y lo miro, concertó su energía para deshacer sus hechizo y el chico recobro su moviendo, no dijo nada esperando que el faraón hablara, pero al verlo a los ojos otra vez miro en aquello ojos violeta la tristeza que antes se vio reflejada en ellos...

- Bien faraón cuéntame lo que ocurrió...

Las palabras de Joey sonaban preocupadas y no era para menos ver en esa condición tan deplorable al inquebrantable faraón era para preocuparse, con el único que mostraba sus sentimientos era con Yugi, pero con el resto siempre era fuerte parecía que nada le afectaba pero al verlo ahora se había convertido en alguien muy diferente de cómo fue hace 5 mil años...simplemente ambos se volvieron a sentar en los sillones y Joey guardo silencio para que Yami comenzara con su relato...

- El me engaño Joey, no se por que no tubo la suficiente confianza para decirme que no sentía nada por mi

- ¿Pero que dices?

Con el chico rubio Yami siempre había tenido cierto acercamientos parte de Yugi el era tambien nombrado por el faraón como su mejor amigo, así que cuando había cosas que no se las podía contar a Yugi se las contaba a Joey, a pesar de su personalidad irresponsable, despreocupada y quizás el chico era un poco atolondrado, cuando se trataba de ayudar aun amigo en problemas Joey era el mejor para dar consejos, por eso Yami tenia mucha confianza con el...

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Yami?

Joey tenia ligeras sospechas de los sentimientos del faraón hacia su hikari, Yami jamás le había hablado concretamente de la verdad pero el chico rubio sabia muy bien del gran acercamiento que tenían ellos dos, así que ya podía estar algo enterado de lo que podía estarle pasando al faraón...

- Pues veras... hace algún tiempo atrás le comente a Yugi sobre mis sentimientos...

- _Hai_ me lo suponía

- Un día me arme de valor para contarle lo que sentía, y desde ese día la amistad entre ambos cambio, el se hizo mas distante, me evitaba para no darme una respuesta...

- No entiendo explícate...

"_**Dile que al final de todo se lo voy a agradecer, aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves"**_

**------------ RECUERDO ------------**

Había sido un día difícil, la universidad de Yugi le quitaba mucho tiempo al chico, tiempo que Yami extrañaba al no pasar con su joven hikari, pero tambien el tenia sus propios compromisos con su trabajo y sus investigaciones de su pasado...pero un día decidió armarse de valor de confesar aquel sentimientos tan puro que sentía ante el inocente que vivía con el...

- Hola Yami, viniste temprano hoy...

Dijo su hikari con su usual sonrisa que lo hacia ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse al solo ver la ternura ante aquel amaba con todas sus fuerzas...

- Si me fue muy bien, y a ti...

- Si muy bien, las clases terminaron temprano hoy...

Yami sentía que era un día excelente para confesar el amor tan grade que sentía ante Yugi, pero ahora el temor dentro de si crecía al temerse rechazo por el chico...

- Huele exquisito ¿es la cena?

Para darse valor Yami había preparado un platillo especial, para esa noche que si las cosas salían como Yami suponía lo seria para ambos...

- Si, es algo especial...

- Genial y ¿que celebramos?

Yami se puso muy pálido ante la pregunta de su hikari, en verdad se notaba muy nervioso estaba, ansioso de confesarle su amor pero tambien en todo su cuerpo corría el miedo de ser rechazado por aquel que tanto amaba...

- Yugi hay algo que quiero decirte...

- ¿Deberás dime Yami que es?

Yugi puso una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual ponía a un más nervioso al faraón, ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala Yugi esperando que su Yami hablara y el faraón esperando lograr tener el valor para expresarse...

- Sabes, desde hace tanto tiempo he querido decirte...

Aquel sentimiento mágico, que por tanto tiempo había permanecido guardado en su corazón estaba por ser liberado, y tambien estaba por descubrir si su amor que había crecido tan velozmente, seria correspondido...

"_**Si lo ves dile que, ya no espero su llamada y que ya no me despierto en plena madrugada..."**_

- Dime Yami...te ves pálido ¿estas bien...?

En aquel momento de angustia recibir por parte de su hikari aquellas inocentes palabras llenas de preocupación, y tambien al tener aquello bellos ojos color violeta encarado los suyos lo puso aun mas nervioso y olvido su palidez, logrando un sonrojo muy significativo, el angustiado faraón...

- Ahora estas muy rojo... ¿Seguro que no estas enfermo?

Cada pregunta que el chico decía hacían ponerlo a un mas nervioso, al escucharlas tan preocupadas con tanta inocencia, lo hacia perder las fuerzas que había logrado al saber confesarle su amor pero a un así tenia que seguir adelante y hacer un gran esfuerzo por las palabras que tantas veces maquino en su mente salieran por su boca...

- No Yugi no me pasa nada, escucha lo que voy a decirte es muy importante por eso necesito que me escuches muy bien...

- Por Ra Yami me asustas ¿Dime que ocurre?

Ambos estaban sentado alado del otro Yugi mirando con gran preocupación al faraón y Yami con gran nerviosismo en rostro de su bello hikari, su tierna mirada lo hacia sentirse intimidado y su sonrojo se incrementaba, pero tenia que ser fuerte y lograr confesarle su profundo amor...

- Yugi...ya han pasado 6 meses desde que tengo un cuerpo, muchas cosas han cambiado...

- Lo se ahora tienes tu propio cuarto mi abuelito termino de construírtelo...

Como alguien no podía amar aquel bello e inocente rostro lleno de ternura, y la mas pura bondad Yami firmo una sonrisa ante las palabras que su tierno hikari decía, en verdad era afortunado de estar alado de alguien tan puro, sencillo e inocente como Yugi...luego recordó lo que intentaba decirle y del porque sus corazón palpitaba muy rápido, así que alejo esos pensamientos e intento concentrarse en confesarle su amor...

- Si tienes razón, pero no me refiero a eso...- Le dijo Yugi con su ya común sonrojo...

Yugi le sonrió, y bajo un poco la mirada encontrase con la pieza de oro mas valiosa para el y Yami colgada como siempre de su cuello, la sostuvo con sus manso y recordó en voz alta lo que Ra le había dicho en aquel momento cuando le dio un cuerpo al faraón...

- Sabes que el rompecabezas sigue uniéndonos, si el se rompe o sus piezas se separan tu podrías...

Yugi ya no pudo terminar con sus palabras, al reacordar aquellas de Ra y de saber que su tan preciado Yami podría irse de su lado, para siempre lo hacia llenarse de tristeza...era cierto el único requisito que dejo dicho Ra para que Yami siguiera en este mundo era que el rompecabezas fuera cuidado muy bien por Yugi, tanto tiempo guardo el alma de Yami aquellas valiosa pieza de oro que ahora se había convertido en el santuario de su vida, si algo le ocurría aquella tan valiosa pieza el faraón desaparecía del mundo mortal para siempre y ni su alma podría ser salvada... sus poderes eran fuertes gracias al poder del rompecabezas, al de Yugi, gracias a ellos estaba sano y muy saludable pero si toda aquella cadena se rompía, el faraón moriría inevitablemente, sin la posibilidad de regresar a este mundo nunca mas...

- Si lo se...pero...

Tomo las manos de Yugi con ternura, para darle seguridad y hacerle saber que jamás lo perdería que siempre contaría con su presencia a su lado...sintió sus tristeza tanto por ver aquellos ojos ensombrecer y por percibir a través de su vinculo la preocupación de Yugi...eso lo lleno de esperanza y lo hizo ruborizarse al saber que su hikari sentía tanta preocupación por perderlo, quizás sentía algo mas que solo amistad por el tal vez era amor, esos pensamientos lo llenaban de dicha y le daban ánimos para confesarse y saber si el en verdad sentía eso por el...

"**_Y que ya no lo recuerdo y que ya no me hace falta, dile que ya estoy curado _**

_**y que lo nuestro ya es pasado"**_

- ¿Estas bien Yami?

- No te preocupes por mi hikari, estoy bien... por favor solo escúchame...

- Esta bien...

- Desde que he obtenido un cuerpo... dentro de mí, comenzaron a fluir nuevos sentimientos...

- Es lógico después de todo tu eres humano...

- Lo se pero no es eso a lo que me refiero...

El tiempo pasaba y Yugi no le daba la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía el faraón por el, llego a sentir que si no se lo decía en aquel intenta que estaba tan decido jamás volvería a tener el valor expresarse nuevamente...

- Escucha, lo que intento decirte es que yo...desde que te conozco, tú eres una persona muy importante para mí...

- Tu también eres alguien muy especial para mi eres mi mejor amigo...

Yami bajo su mirada, "su mejor amigo" en aquel instante era lo ultimo que deseaba escuchar el faraón, eso lo lleno de tristeza... tristeza que pudo percatar muy bien su hikari...

- ¿Yami dije algo malo...?

Pregunto Yugi con preocupación al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Yami, el faraón no escuchos sus preguntas solo inmersos en sus pensamientos, siento tanta alegria al saber que era una perdona especial para Yugi, pero al escuchar las palabras "mejor amigo" todas sus esperanzas se vinieron a bajo, y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos...

"**_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, que nunca he estado mejor, si piensa que tal vez me muero por que el ya no esta que ¡va!..."_**

- Yami lo siento ¿estas bien?- dijo Yugi apretando ligeramente las manos de Yami con las suyas para que le respondiera, Yami levanto al mirada y encaro a su hikari...

- Si estoy bien no te preocupes...

Dijo el faraón haciendo a Yugi tranquilizarse, Yami al ver la expresión de alivio de Yugi, hizo darle fuerzas para confesarle su amor, por tanto tiempo guardado en su corazón...

- Yugi lo que quiero decirte es... lo que intento decir es que yo...es que yo..._Ai Shiteru_

Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, el corazón de Yami palpitaba a mil por ahora por lo que acababa de confesarle a Yugi, mientras tanto su hikari no tenía las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, se había quedado sin habla...

- Jamás te dejare solo mi hermoso hikari...

no supo como en aquel instante, a pesar de la falta de reacción de Yugi, lentamente Yami se fue acercando a Yugi hasta quedar tan cerca de el, que podía sentir su calida respiración, miraba con detenimiento un solo lugar los labios de Yugi, el corazón del pequeño se aceleraba al sentir tan cerca a Yami...el faraón no supo como en instante el tiempo se detuvo y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso...Yami pudo acariciar de una forma sutil aquellos rosados labios que siempre lo llaman a que los besara y ahora lo estaba haciendo se sentía emocionado y feliz...

"_**Dile que al final de todo se lo voy a agradecer, aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves"**_

Yugi estaba nervioso por todo lo que estaba sucediéndole se sentía confundido, y presentía que lo que estaba haciendo con Yami en aquel momento no era correcto, no debía estar con su mejor amigo, su confidente en aquella posición que para el pequeño era incorrecta...a pesar de que el faraón le había confesado su mas prefundo sentimiento, el a un no había descubierto los suyos...

- Por Ra...

Fue lo único que dijo cuando logro separarse de los labios de Yami, le faraón abrió sus ojos y miro a Yugi, su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero al ver sus ojos con esa mirada baja, sombría supo que algo no estaba nada bien...

- Yugi yo...

EL faraón queria saber que le había pasado a Yugi, quizás aquellas esperanzas que se había formado luego del beso, eran falsas y que en verdad Yugi no sentía nada por el...

- No se que decir...- dijo Yugi mientras apartaba su mirada de Yami, y mirada a un lado, Yami miro su reacción e hizo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos...

- _Gomen _

Fue lo único que Yami logro decir, con vergüenza sabia que no había medido las consecuencias quizás lo había presionado demasiado y que Yugi estaba confundido por eso de su reacción...ahora que había estado solo desde hacia días ay que el abuelo Solomon estaba de viaje en Egipto, las cosas para Yugi se había apresurado y la tan repentina reacción d aparte de Yami lo había complicado todo...

- No puedo responder...no puedo...lo siento...

- Yugi espera...

Yugi se levanto del sofá, y subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación cerrando luego la puerta tras el, Yami se detuvo al comienzo de les escaleras y se sentó en ellas, había sucedido lo que tanto temía, había quebrantado la confianza de Yugi ahora nada volvería a ser igual...

Los días pasaban y Yugi se alejaba cada vez mas de Yami, lo evitaba, no cohonestaban cuando le hablaba simplemente lo ignoraba y esa sombría mirada que aprecio al apártese de aquel beso no se apartaba de sus ojos...eso hacia al faraón sentirse cada vez peor había roto su confianza, su cariño...para siempre ya nunca volvería a saber igual...

**------------ RECUERDO ------------**

"_**Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar y dile también, que aunque me llame no contestaré si lo ves..."**_

- Ahora entiendes Joey el no tubo el valor suficiente para responderme en aquel momento al contrario de eso, me traiciono y me partió el corazón...

- A que te refieres...

- Bueno yo...

Yami le contó lo que tanto lo había hecho sufrir y del porque había huido de la casa de Yugi...

- Por Dios...- Dijo Joey al escucha las ultima palabras del faraón...

- No puedo el, ya tiene a otra persona que se interesa por el. Comprende yo no soportaría verlo ser feliz con otra persona que no sea yo...

A pesar que Yami queria sentirse apoyado por Joey, sabia que eso seria bastante difícil conociendo al chico, lo único que iba intentar era hacer que Yami cambiara de opinión a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a cerca de su sufrimiento...

-Vamos Yami, ni si quiera le haz hablado con el...

- No me interesa escucharlo al cosas ya están muy claras para mi...

Nop importaba lo que Joey dijera, el faraón ya no regresaría con Yugi su corazón ya había sufrido demasiado...no queria hablar con Yugi lo único que queria en ese instante era morir y olvidar su dolor...

- Por Dios Yami recapacita...no te vayas, no lo dejes...

- No tengo otra opción...

Le dijo el faraón con profunda tristeza, Yami le había contado todos sus problemas a Joey, lo único que deseaba era ser comprendido y apoyado, algo que no había podido lograr...y quizás nunca lograría...

- Te escuchas como un cobarde...

- En verdad yo...lo siento...por favor entrégale la carta, y si lo ves dile...que ya no importa lo que paso y que lo perdone...por favor Joey miente por mi por favor...

Dijo Yami en tono suplicante mientras le entregaba la carta a Joey, la carta de despedida que había escrito con tanto sufrimiento hacia aquel que amo y que lo traiciono...

- No puedo lo sabes, si se lo digo el va a sufrir es mi amigo, lo conozco muy bien el es muy sensible lo lastimaras...

"_**Y Dile que yo estoy muy bien, aunque yo se muy bien que no, que nunca he estado mejor, miente un poco por favor..."**_

- Ni sueñes que le diré eso...lo harás llorar ¿Eso quieres verdad? Vengarte por lo que hizo...pero tu sabes si en verdad fue así...deberías de regresar a tu casa, a tu hogar y hablar con el...debe estar preocupado por ti...

- No lo haré...el ya me hizo sufrir mucho y no tubo la confianza para decirme realmente que no sentía nada por mi... por lo menos no tan intenso como yo...

- El no te dijo nada, como puedes estar seguro que las cosas fueron así...

- Se lo que vi... se lo que escuche, ¿que mas pruebas quieres...? Ya no importa me iré lejos y jamás regresare...jamás...

- Espera...¡¡¡Yami!!!... ¡¡¡RAYOS!!!

"_**Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que el no esta que ¡va! dile que al final de todo se lo voy a agradecer... aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves..."**_

Yami salio corriendo a toda velocidad lejos de la casa de Joey, el chico quiso detenerlo pero no pudo hacer el faraón se había marchado lo único que le quedaba era la carta que Yami le había dejado para Yugi, le contenía con sus manos y la apretó con fuerza, se sentía tristeza por su amigo pero tambien al pesar en la reacción que Yugi tendría al saberlo lo entristecía a un mas...no comprendía en verdad como Yugi había traicionado de esa forma a alguien que daba la vida por el, sin saber que había mucho mas de atrás de la verdad que Yami miro aquella tarde...

Mientras tanto el faraón corría con rumbo desconocido lejos de la casa de Joey, con su rostro empapando en lagrimas al recodar aquel incendie, su corazón estaba roto, su vida ya no tenia sentido, lo único que deseaba era morir, terminar con dolor pero sabia que eso no seria posible tendría que seguir viviendo, tendría que seguir sufrimiento, tendría que seguir viviendo a pesar de ya no estar a lado de la persona que mas amaba...su adorado hikari...

**CONTINUARA......**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola a todos espero que les guste este fic, será un Songfic...jijiji espero que sea de su agrado...

YAMI: Me quedo la duda que habrá hecho mi hikari para que yo reaccionara así...

HOLLY: Pronto lo sabrás, por lo pronto te quedaras con la duda...

YAMI: O bueno no importa... (Sobandose su mejilla) Aunque el golpe de Joey casi me baja los dientes...

HOLLY: No exageres Yami...

JOEY: Ademas ni te pegue tan fuerte...

YAMI: Vaya que no...por suerte era actuación, por que su hubiera sido real, seguramente me deja sin dientes...

JOEY: Ya Yami no me hagas sentir mas culpable...

YAMI: Esta bien..._gomen_... solo me pregunto donde me llevara el autobús...

HOLLY: Eso lo descubrirás en el próximo champer...bueno gente me despido espero que les haya gustado el capitulo inicial de este Songfic...les prometo que se pondrá mas interesante con el tiempo, además les recuerdo dentro de 2 días me voy para Honduras así que no sabrán de mi en una semana, pero procurare traer las pilas muy recargadas para continuar con mis trabajos...

YAMI: Si...y yo tambien yo acompañare a mi nena...

HOLLY: Hai, bueno me despido...

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Capitulo 2: No es Lo Mismo

HOLLY: Hola gente, bueno para los que se preguntan aquí tengo unas aclaraciones…

YAMI: Muy importantes para ustedes…

HOLLY: Claro...bueno con respecto a los autores de los fragmentos que aparecen en cada capitulo…son canciones que han sido modificadas…

YAMI: Solo un poco para adaptarlas al fic…

HOLLY: _Hai _guardando siempre la esencia de la Lyrica…

YAMI: Bueno y para los que se preguntaban…

HOLLY: Los autores de cada rola son… del champer dos **"Si lo ves dile que…"** el titulo de la Lyrica es **"Si la ves…" **y el autor es** Franco de Vita **canta la rola con **"Sin Bandera"** wow mi banda romántica favorita…

YAMI: Yo le he dedicado algunas rolas de estos chicos…

BAKURA: Y ya me imagino cuales tu favorita **_"Mientes tan bien"_** jajajaja…

YAMI: Callate….

HOLLY: No se pelen, y bueno para este champer **"No es lo mismo"** la Lyrica que aparece en este capitulo se llama **"Sin miedo a nada" **y es interpretada por **Alex Ubago**…otro de mis cantantes favoritos…

YAMI: Wow buenas rolas de este chico…

HOLLY: Bueno gente solo esas aclaraciones queria hacer, para que no haya confusiones…jijiji

YAMI: No creo que las haya habido…

HOLLY: Bueno por si acaso no esta de mas aclarar…

YAMI: Si claro…

HOLLY: Que disfruten el champer…

YAMI: **_Sayonara…_**

"**LULLABY °MI LUGAR°"**

"**_SIENTE COMO TE AMO TOMA MI MANO… VEN A SOÑAR DEJA TODO LO MALO, POR QUE TE PESA PARA VOLAR, MÍRAME UNA VEZ… UNA MAS, AQUÍ ESTOY NO ME IRE, MI LUGAR ES AQUÍ CUIDANTE, PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD"_**

**CAPITULO 2: "NO ES LO MISMO…"**

Había sido un terrible día para aquel que iba con toda la tristeza en su corazón, en el autobús que avanzaba lentamente por la ciudad, todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquel viaje sin rumbo, para el faraón parecía haber sido una eternidad pensar que quizás solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que dejo la casa de Joey y la de su hikari…

- Ra ayúdame a olvidar…

Dijo el faraón en suplica mientras se recostaba su cabeza sobre el asiento, y una lagrima se derramaba recorriendo su mejilla, era tanta la tristeza que sentía que no podía evitarlo…

De pronto el autobús hace una de sus tantas paradas y al hacerlo se subió una pareja. Al parecer eran novios por la forma en que el chico tomaba la mano de la chica, hasta guiarla a su asiento… Yami levanto su mirada y los observo por un momento sintiendo pena por si mismo, al pensar que el nunca tendría esa clase de felicidad…

- Felicidad…es una palabra tan simple…y tan difícil de encontrarla…

Dijo el faraón en tono muy suave, pensando en su propio sufrimiento y en lo lejos que se miraba conseguir la felicidad, mientras el faraón, pensaba la pareja se encaminada hasta sentarse en uno de los asientos de enfrente, Yami pudo ser testigo de su conversación…

- ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?

- Claro que si mi amor…en menos de lo que piensas…

No sabia de que hablaban, pero por las expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros debería ser algo muy bueno…

- Esta será una gran noticia…

- Lo se querida lo fue para mi…-luego de decir eso se dan un tierno beso en sus labios…

- Si jamás estuve más feliz…-le dijo la chica para luego acomodarse en los brazos de su novio…

Yami bajo la mirada como hubiera deseado, que las cosas fueran diferentes con Yugi y estar así, tan solo por un instante, pero sabia que eso seria imposible…

- Ra ayúdame a olvidar…

Cerro los ojos en suplica, y al pesar en toda sus desgracias las lagrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas…

- Ra, ya no quiero sufrir más, pero…no puedo huir de mi cruel realidad

Regreso de nuevo a sus pensamientos y observo nuevamente el paisaje que se mostraba por la ventana, el atardecer estaba por terminarse, dando paso al aparecer de las primeras estrellas, pero también aquellas nubes grises aun persistían y parecían aumentar seguramente en algún lugar de Domino debía estar lloviendo…

"_**Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vallas mi vida, me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas…"**_

A unos cuantos kilómetros lejos del autobús de donde estaba el faraón, en el pueblo de Domino, un chico de cabello tricolor muy parecido a el, estaba mirando por ventana de la casa, se notaba preocupado y observaba ansioso esperando el aparecer de aquel que se había marcado tan apresuradamente de su casa…

- Me preocupa Yami Tea, no ha regresado desde hace tiempo y la lluvia no ha cesado…

- Calmate Yugi, Yami es una persona muy fuerte y estoy segura que unas gotas de lluvia no le harán daño…

- Si tal vez, pero no ha llamado, solo salio y luego de lo que hablamos me dejo a un mas preocupado y confundido… no conoce muy bien la ciudad, podría perderse…he intentado comunicarme por medio de nuestro vinculo, pero no parece funcionar…

- No te preocupes Yugi- le dijo al chica con una sonrisa poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro para darle seguridad…

- No lo se me siento tan culpable, por mi indecisión ha pasado esto…

Dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que todo lo que había sucedido era por su culpa, aquella falta de palabra que tubo que sufrir su Yami fue el acabase para el faraón y para un corazón que tanto amor guardaba para Yugi…

- Todo es mi culpa, mi Yami mi, mi…faraón…por Ra por mi culpa el esta sufriendo…snif…

"_**Mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas que me duelen…"**_

No importaba si aquellas nubes grises indicaban lluvia o si simplemente era la tristeza del faraón que se reflejaba en el cielo…solo sabia que estaba destrozado por dentro, y por mas que escuchara la risa en aquel instante de las personas que acompañan el autobús en su viaje, solo lo habían sentirse, mas triste y miserable y perderse en su tristeza…

- No importa donde vaya, estaré solo…lo que deseo es morirme…

Dijo el faraón, mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. Se sentía muy mal todo el sufrimiento que esta experimentando lo estaba consumiendo, no entendía como en un instante pudo perder, toda la ilusión, el amor, la esperanza y ahora estar solo en un viaje sin rumbo lejos de aquel al tanto que amo…no se explicaba como puedo suceder todo aquel acto cruel que lo lastimo tanto…poco apoco el faraón se vio inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta llevarlo a recordar aquella escena que lo llenó tanto de dolor y sufrimiento…

"_**Pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas… ¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?..."**_

Había sido una mañana tranquila, igual a muchas otras, desde el día en que el faraón le confeso su amor a su hikari solo que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel entonces…

- Yugi iré a preparar algo de te…

El pequeño cuando escucho al faraón hablar solo asintió sin siquiera voltear a verlo, había pasado días así luego de que aquellas palabras mágicas salieran de la boca del faraón…

- Bien ya regreso…

Al ver la expresión en su hikari llena de indiferencia, supo que ese día iba a ser igual a los otros, pero tenia que reponerse y tener esperanza antes que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos al ver esa expresión tan fría y sin vida de Yugi, simplemente tenia que superarla y seguir teniendo esperanza que algún día el pequeño pudiera superar todo y que aquellos días quedaran en el pasado, y que solo fuera recordado como un mal sueño…

- Lo siento…

Dijo Yugi en tono tan suave, que Yami no puedo escucharlo se había marchado a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, ya que sentía que si se quedaba a su lado un solo momento mas, las lagrimas caerían por sus mejillas inevitablemente…

El faraón entro a la cocina y se lavo la cara, con un poco de agua para olvidar el incidente e intentar llevar el día como si no le afectara, aunque esa solo era actuación sabiendo muy bien que todo aquello le dolía de sobremanera…

- Ra dame fuerzas…

Dijo en suplica mientras buscaba entre los muchos trastos la tetera para preparar el te que había prometido…

Mientras tanto en la sala, Yugi se lamentaba por su comportamiento, parecía un niño inmaduro comportándose de esa forma, sabia que lastimaba a Yami y el no le gustaba verlo triste por que a pesar de todo el faraón era una parte de si mismo, le era difícil aceptar que tan importante resultaba ser el faraón para su corazón…era solo un amigo, un hermano, un confidente o algo mas…ya lo había descubierto, pero le era tan difícil aceptarlo y aun lo era mas decirle su decisión a su Yami… necesitaba pensar bien las palabra adecuadas y tener el valor de decirlas…

- Ra ayúdame a pensar…

Así habían sido tantos días, de espera, de suplica, de indecisión y aun en la boca de Yugi no se miraba pronunciar la respuesta pero el faraón estaba por descubrirla…

"_**Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte, hasta que el sol aparezca…"**_

De pronto todo aquel silencio que permanecía en la casa Moto fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta de entrada…Yami se asomo por la puerta de la cocina rumbo a atender el llamado, pero Yugi ya había ido a abrir…

El faraón escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y escucho como su querido Yugi mencionaba el nombre de su visitante…

- Hola Tea…- el pequeño se notaba triste, por la forma en que se le escucho saludar aquella chica de cabello castaño una de sus mejores amigos…

- ¿Cómo estas Yugi?

Ella siempre era la más alegre de los amigos de Yugi, era una chica muy entusiasta y más que todo optimista a pesar que tenia todas esas virtudes y características, no era una de las mejores amigas de Yami por lo menos no tanto como lo era para Yugi, la apreciaba, pero no tanto como su hikari lo que Yami no sabía era a que grado llegaba su aprecio por ella…

- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto al chica con una sonrisa

- Bien…solo bien…- dijo el chico bajando su mirada

- ¿Que sucede te noto triste…?

Era bastante difícil que alguien que conocía también al pequeño Yugi, no se diera cuenta que se notaba muy triste… mientras tanto Yami desde la cocina escuchaba la conversación de ambos, sabia que aquella tristeza que mostraba su hikari era por su causa y cada ves que alguien la reconocía en el rostro de Yugi, lo hacia sentirse culpable y miserable…

- No importa, ya no importa…

Las voces de ambos llegaban hasta los oídos del faraón, el sabia que escuchar aquella conversación entre dos amigos, estaba mal pero no podía hacer otra cosa ya que sin desearlo el sonido llegaba hasta el…

- Ra hikari…

Dijo el faraón mientras ponía el agua a calentar, ahora con una invitado mas había que poner a aun mas agua para el te, el faraón sabia que a la chica le agradaba mucho el te y mas el te preparado por el…

- ¿Aun estas triste por…?

Yami abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, y por un instante las tasas que comenzaba lavar, parecían querer resbalarse de sus manos pero las logro sostener a tiempo antes que calleran al suelo. Aquella pregunta resonaba en su mente, seguramente la chica ya sabia lo que había pasado entre el y Yugi…claro era difícil tenerlo en secreto después de todos ella y el resto de los chicos eran los mejores amigos de Yugi, debieron haberlo adivinado o el debió habérselos contado, para desahogarse, no importaba como había sido estaba seguro que ella sabia algo, pero quizás era bueno que lo supiera, tal vez ella le ayudara a aclarar las dudas que tenia el pequeño…

- Si…- dijo el chico bajando su mirada en señal de tristeza

- ¿Quieres hablar?

Pregunto la chica con duda, ya que sabia que su amigo, estaba muy mal y tal vez solo necesitaba desahogarse y así aclara mejor las cosas…

- Si necesito hacerlo…

La respuesta de Yugi fue rápida, así que ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la sala Tea se sentó junto a Yugi mirándolo fijamente, para que el comenzara hablar…

- ¿A un no te has decidido Yugi…?

Pregunto la chica con duda en su pregunta, sabiendo exactamente lo que le estaba incomodando al chico…

- Bueno yo…

- Yugi…

Dijo la chica en un murmullo, aquel tartamudeo, solo podía significar que Yugi a un no tenia una respuesta clara, quizás aun no había ordenado sus pensamientos, ella sabia muy bien, lo difícil que le era al pequeño manejar toda aquella situación pero…mientras mas tiempo pasaba, dañaba mas a Yami lo sabia bien por eso el pequeño debía tener una respuesta para el faraón lo mas pronto posible…

- Lo he estado pensando y creo que ya tengo una respuesta, pero no tengo el valor para decírsela…

"_**Me pierdo en tu aroma, en tus labios que alguna vez se acercaron a mi susurrando palabras, que llegaron a este pobre corazón…"**_

El faraón escucho aquella afirmación y abrió sus ojos en impresión…seria cierto lo que había escuchado, al fin su hikari había ordenado sus sentimientos y tenia una respuesta para el. Solo esperaba que aquella respuesta, fuera la que tanto deseo escuchar por Ra, que fuera si…

- Yugi mientras más tiempo pase lo harás sufrir más…

- Lo se pero no estoy seguro como reaccionara…

De pronto el tono de voz de ambos chicos, fue bajando ha tal grado que Yami ya no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, quizás se habían dado cuenta que el los estaba escuchando y habían bajando el tono para que el no se diera cuenta antes de tiempo, que aquella repuesta era negativa, solo rogaba por que no fuera así…

- Yugi debes ser fuerte y decirle lo que haz decidido…

- Lo se Tea, pero es difícil, afectara nuestro lazo para siempre, ya no será como antes…- dijo el chico apretando sus puños muy fuerte contra sus piernas…

- Quizás mejore…

- No se, lo conozco muy bien, todo cambiara entre nosotros y no se si este listo para aceptar esa realidad…

El faraón estaba sufrimiento en silencio desde la cocina, a un no sabia cual seria aquella respuesta, pero por lo bajo que hablaban ambos chicos, ya no pudo escuchar mas de lo que hablaban, eso lo hacia sufrir, la espera, la incertidumbre, solo deseaba que de una ves se le dijera lo que se le tenia que decir y que si la respuesta era negativa su pobre y enamorado corazón ya no sufriera mas haciéndose falsas ilusiones…

- Debes tener valor para decirle, no es justo para el estar en esta situación…

- Lo se muy bien, he vivido con el mas de 3 años compartiendo mi cuerpo y ahora que el tiene el suyo todo a cambiado pero a pesar de eso estamos juntos, como antes, separados en dos cuerpos pero siempre juntos, siempre…a un puedo sentir su energía dentro de mi, lo siento como si nunca hubiera sido separado de mi cuerpo…por eso me da miedo, tengo miedo de decirle mi decisión y saber que pasara luego…

Los únicos sonidos que llegaban hasta los oídos del faraón eran murmullos y nada mas…

- Mira Yugi si no te decides, el sufrirá a un mas…

- Lo se, pero no se como decirlo…

El chico sonaba desesperado toda aquella situación estaba afectándole ya, había pasado días así pensando, guardando todo aquello para si mismo con la única que se desahogaba era con Tea, ella sabia muy bien todo su sufrimiento y tambien se daba cuenta aunque el faraón no le dirigiera, que tambien estaba sufriendo mucho toda aquella espera…lo único que la chica deseaba era ayudarlos y que todo aquello tuviera un buen desenlace…

- Estoy desesperado Tea…

"_**Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte… me muero por divertirte, que me beses cada mañana cuando despierte…"**_

- Se que toda esta situación es difícil para ti, pero ya no puedes seguirle dando largas al asunto, debes decirle de una vez por toda lo que sientes…

- Es tan difícil…

- Lo se…mira si quieres puedo ayudarte… -le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo, haciendo con ese acto que Yugi se sonrojara- Ya te sonrojaste Yugi…jijijiji…

- Hay Ra no…

- Yugi amigo…mira te ayudare…pon atención…

Yugi abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, pero sabia que Tea podía ayudarlo confiaba mucho en ella…

- Si…

Los sonidos ya no llegaban hasta Yami, ni siguiera los murmullos, solo el apagado sonido de la tetera anunciando que el agua para el te, ya estaba lista, eso lo hizo desviarse un poco de aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo…

- Bien el agua del te, ya esta lista…

Dijo Yami quitado la tetera de la cocina y colocando en un charola donde llevaría el te para ambos chicos…

- Veamos le hace falta…a ya se…-dijo Yami sabiendo que algo faltaba en aquella charola plateada, arregla muy bien con dos tasas de te, una azucarera y la tetera al centro…- la leche ¿Donde estará?

Yami sabia que ambos chicos, les gustaba el te con algo de leche era el favorito de Yugi y según se había dado cuenta, tambien lo era de Tea…

- ¿Dónde estará? ¿Se habrá terminado?

Decía Yami mientras revisaba de forma desesperada el refrigerador, sin siquiera saber si aquel liquido blanco estaba en ese lugar…

- Veamos, leche, leche, leche…creo que se termino…

Dijo escogiéndose de brazos, tomando su chaqueta revisando una de sus bolsas la cual a una tenía algo de dinero lo suficiente para comprar lo que necesitaba

- Bien iré por algo de leche…

Tomo la chaqueta y la sostuvo en sus manos, era un día nublado, así que debía estar algo fresco afuera, por eso aquel abrigo le seria de gran ayuda, pero antes de alistarse para salir le avisaría a Yugi y a su visitante su ausencia…

Salio de la cocina abriendo la puerta corrediza que comunicaba al recibidor, en el lugar todo era silencio, no se explica el por que de aquello, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo…

- Hikari iré por leche…

"_**Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente, me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte…"**_

Suponiendo que su hikari no lo había escuchado, se dirigió hasta la sala, para comunicarle que se ausentaría para ir a buscar lo que necesitaba pero, jamás se imagino lo que estaba a punto de escuchar…

- Hik…

Yami callo sus palabras al escuchar algo que jamás pensó que seria capaz de decir su hikari…

- Yo te amo…

Dijo Yugi, en tono suave pero a la vez cariñoso e ilusionado, el faraón quedo en shock al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios…

- Yo tambien te amo Yugi…

Yami no salía de su asombro, las palabras no salían de su boca, su mirada estaba fija solo observando la escena sin siquiera pispilear…

- Ves no fue tan difícil ahora olvidemos todo y pensemos que los únicos en este mundo somos tu y yo…

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Yugi, era tan significativo que casi podría jurar que se parecía al que miro aquel día que se le declaro el faraón…no podía ser cierto había perdido a Yugi para siempre…

- Jamás imagine que esto podría ser cierto…

- Yo te amo mas que nada en el mundo…

Su sangre se congelo literalmente al ver lo que continuo luego, la chica se acerco a Yugi en busca de sus labios, y al ver tal acercamiento reacciono, el faraón salio corriendo lo mas veloz que pudo hacia su habitación, escuchándose los pasos resonar por la casa…la chica no llego a su objetivo y solo escucho los pasos y se extraño al escucharlos…

- ¿Qué fue eso Yugi?

"_**Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte. ¿Que mas dará lo que digan? ¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?"**_

Yugi se extraño tambien y pensando o más bien sintiendo la presencia de Yami, sabía que los había escuchado y quizás aquella situación la había mal interpretado…

- Por Ra Yami…

- ¿Yami?

Tea se extraño al escuchar nombrar al faraón y luego mirar como el pequeño, corría hasta llegar a la habitación en el segundo nivel junto a la suya, donde estaba la del faraón sabiendo que su contra parte estaba dentro de ella…

- Yami estas ahí…

El chico toco la puerta, pero nadie contesto no se escuchaban sonidos significativos, solo unos apagados y dolorosos sollozos seguramente era Yami que había interpretado mal todo aquella situación…

- Yami, por Ra soy yo… Yugi…ábreme…

Yugi comenzó a preocuparse más, ya que los sollozos se escuchaban más fuertes, pero no obtenía respuesta de parte de su parte oscura…

En la planta baja Tea estaba escuchando todo, sabia que Yami había escuchado todo aquello y había interpretado mal las cosas, solo deseaba que la situación entre el faraón y Yugi se aclarara para bien…

- Yami abre la puerta por favor…

Dentro de la habitación, el faraón estaba acostado en la cama agarrando fuertemente la almohada colocándosela en el rostro para que su llanto no se escuchara tan fuerte, pero era tanto su dolor, su desilusión que no podía evitar que pequeños sollozos lograran escucharse…

- Yami por favor abre…

Yugi sonaba desesperado, sabia que había lastimado a Yami, no tenia que ser experto para saberlo, el faraón había escuchado su conversación con Tea y eso lo estaba haciendo sufrir…

- Yami por favor quiero explicarte no es como tu crees…

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión y entre la almohada que le servia de refugio aparecieron aquellos brillantes ojos color violeta, que se asomaron entre la almohada que los cubrían, no queria escuchar no queria sufrir mas, lo único que deseaba era estar solo y ya no ser molestado nunca mas…

- Yami, por favor….snif…

Yugi no encontraba otra forma para hacer entender a Yami que lo que vio o escucho no era como parecía, la desesperación que sentía el pequeño, estaba haciendo que derramara las primeras lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, para luego caer al piso…Yami lo supo y olvido por un instante su propia tristeza a pesar de todo lo que había descubierto, el lo amaba con igual intensidad a Yugi y lo que menos le gustaba era verlo sufrir, no supo como; en un instante se encontraba abriendo al puerta mirando a Yugi hincado en la puerta con su rostro lleno de lagrimas…

- Yami…haaa…

"_**Si estoy loco es cosa mía, ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol…"**_

Yugi abraso con tal fuerza a Yami, como si era la primera ves que lo hacia, el faraón olvido su tristeza y tambien lo abraso inhalando el agradable aroma que despedía aquel tierno chico que tanto amaba…

- Yami yo…yo…snif…

Yami salio de su transe, recordando lo que había visto y escuchado así que se alejo de Yugi, el chico le sorprendió la reacción de su Yami, sabía que ese comportamiento no era común en el, ya que lo mas le gustaba al faraón es abrazar a Yugi y al chico lo que mas le agradaba era tener los calidos brazos del faraón alrededor suyo…

- ¿Que sucede?

Los mechones rubios del faraón tapaban sus ojos, así que no sabia la reacción que en ellos había, solo se miraban los fuertes, pero sutiles brazos de Yami extendidos sosteniendo los finos hombros de Yugi, luego de la separación del abrazo…

- ¿Estas bien?

Yami no dijo nada simplemente estaba con la misma expresión, cuando de pronto las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, llegando hasta el piso, el chico se preocupo al ver llorar de aquella forma a Yami…

- Ra Yami ¿Qué te pasa?

- Eres…eres…

Las palabras de Yami sonaban cortadas, en verdad todo aquello lo había impactado mucho y lo había lastimado a un mas…

- Eres un cobarde Yugi…- Yami se llevo la mano al rostro un de una sola vez se limpio sus lagrimas…

Yugi levanto su mirada y su Yami lo encaro tambien sus mechones se pararon de sus ojos Yugi pudo verlo mejor, notando lo que jamás imagino ver el ojos del faraón, su mirada había cambiado Yami, mostraba una mirada llena de reproche, de resentimiento y mas que nada sufrimiento…

- ¿De que… estas hablando Yami?

El chico dudo un poco al preguntar, ya que jamás miro tal seriedad y frialdad en la mirada de Yami a tal grado lo impacto que llego a asustarlo…

- Eres un cobarde…

Aquellas crueles palabras que lo lastimaban tanto volvieron salir de los labios de Yami, el chico solo bajo su mirada y comenzó a sollozar no sabía que decir ni siquiera sabia que si debía reclamar solo podía sentirse herido por todo aquello…

- Ahora vas llorar otra vez…- dijo Yami con mucha frialdad y seriedad…

El faraón se escuchaba tan cruel, no era mismo Yami compresivo, dulce, cariñoso que Yugi conocía, el que tenia enfrente era otro uno lleno de rencor y dolor…

- ¿Yami por que me dices eso…?

La situación había cambiado tanto que a Yugi se le olvido lo que presentía que había escuchado el faraón todas aquellas crueles palabras lo estaban lastimando mucho, olvidándose del resto del mundo…

- ¿Y a un lo preguntas? por Ra Yugi, no te hagas el estupido…

"_**Me muero por expresare, y que sepas lo que pienso, que sepas mis sentimientos, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir…"**_

Yugi ya no supo que hacer o que decir, todas aquellas crueles palabras lo lastimaban mucho, solo bajo su mirada y el subimiento hizo que las palabras se cortaran de su boca…

- Jamás pensé que fueras tan cobarde, para actuar de esa forma…

Yugi no decía nada simplemente sollozaba y seguía escuchando lo que Yami decía…

- Yo te ame, te amo y creo que te amare por siempre… soy un _baka_…

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron, hasta mas no poder y levando su rostro lo que estaba escuchando sonaba como una despedida, ya no era una reclamo, una acusación era algo diferente lo sabia muy bien…

- Fui un verdadero estupido, por Ra por que rayos no me quede callado…

Yugi no sabía lo que Yami se refería, pero podía suponerlo sus sospechas eran ciertas el faraón había escuchado su platica con Tea y seguramente la había mal interpretado, pero el pequeño estaba tan dolido por lo que Yami decía que las palabras no salían de su boca…

- Yami yo…snif…

- Cállate no quiero escucharte, eres un cobarde, un mal agradecido, un estupido, un traidor…eres un maldito traidor…

Yugi suspiro dolido, no podía creer lo que Yami decía, en realidad el no se merecía todas aquellas crueles palabras, por que entonces su Yami, su amigo, su compañero y confidente le decía esas crueldades su corazón no encontraba una respuesta…

- Me tienes harto…

Por que la vida área tan cruel, por que lo hacia escuchar todo aquel tormento, no podía saberlo, en verdad Yami estaba tan dolido como para decir todas aquellas crueles palabras que lastimaban, mas que cuchillos atravesando un corazón lleno de amor… a pesar que el faraón no lo sabia era para el…

"_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta que el sol traiga otro amanecer…"**_

- Yami déjame…snif…explicarte…

-Tuviste varios días para hacerlo y simplemente te quedaste callado…

Mientras Yami hablaba se iba colocando su chaqueta color azul, Yugi estaba desesperado queria explicarle, hacerlo entender que lo que el había escuchado era falso, pero no encontraba como hacer aquello… Yami no le daba oportunidad…

- Yami por Ra me lastimas…

- ¿Yo te lastimo? Vaya eso si es una novedad… tu me haz destrozado tanto que ahora yo, ya no soy una sombra de lo que en un tiempo fui, ahora tu me has convertido en un despojo de faraón, una persona que te amaba tanto y por tu cobardía esta tan herido ahora…

- Yami por favor, no digas eso si me dejaras explicarte yo…yo…snif…

- Solo eso sabes hacer, llorar y llorar. No quiero escucharte ya tuviste bastante tiempo, para expresarte pero no hablaste te quedaste callado, haciéndome sufrir cada día con tu silencio… esperaba con paciencia, como un estupido que te expresaras y jamás lo hiciste, ahora que me doy cuenta de la realidad de tus verdaderos sentimientos me doy cuenta que mi espera en verdad no valió la pena y solo fue un desperdicio de tiempo…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Me dejaste ilusionarme, para pagarme de la peor manera…

- Ya…mi…-Dijo Yugi no creía lo que el faraón acaba de decir…las lagrimas se incrementaron en sus rostro…

- Fui un verdadero _baka_, pero que importa eso ahora… dejare todo en el pasado atrás, en el olvido incluyendo el amor que siento por ti, aunque eso me sea bastante difícil…me largo, no te preocupes por mi piensa, que ya no existo…por que jamás regresare… -el faraón se dio media vuelta y el pequeño intenta detenerlo…

- Yami por favor no, me dejes…

El chico se aferro fuertemente a uno de los brazos de Yami, el faraón solo lo miro indiferente y se soltó del agarre…

- Suéltame… para ti yo, ya no existo, estoy muerto…y ni el rompecabezas me resucitara…

Yugi no podía creer lo que Yami decía, el chico tenia sus ojos muy abiertos en impresión, queria creer que todo aquello era un mal sueño, una pesadilla que queria despertar pronto, pero la verdad era que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real por mas que le doliera aceptarlo era real y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo…

- Nunca regresare para ti estoy muerto…

Yami salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando tras de si a su pequeño hikari. Yugi estaba paralizado por lo que había escuchado, pero cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, volvió en si, queriendo de tener a Yami, corrió por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo pero todo era muy tarde Yami se había marchado…

- ¡¡¡¡YAMI NO TE VAYAS…!!!!

Grito el chico, pero nadie respondió, la silueta de Yami, ya no se miraba por ninguna parte, el faraón se había ido, dejando a tras a un chico destrozado por su partida…

- No te vayas…por favor…por favor…no te vayas…

El chico callo de rodillas, en el piso llorando como nunca lo había hecho en verdad sentía que había perdido a Yami para siempre…estaba tan desesperado que en ese momento lo únicos que queria era morir…cuando de pronto sintió unas calidas manos alrededor de su cuello las cuales lo hicieron sentir seguro como lo hacían los brazos de Yami haciéndolo recapacitar y darse cuenta que no estaba solo…

- Yugi calmate, Yami esta confundido ya regresara…

Le dijo la chica, poniendo una sonrisa y mirando a Yugi a los ojos, aquellos ojos color violeta, tan expresivos que siempre mostraban ternura pero en aquel instante estaban llenos de tristeza y desesperación por la pedida de un ser amado…

"_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día, ver crecer la semilla de nuestro amor, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir…"**_

- Yami nada tiene sentido sin el…no es lo mismo, mi vida no vale nada sin mi faraón…al que amo con toda el alma…¡¡¡YAMI REGRESA!!!- fue lo único que se escucho, resonar por la calle con gran dolor y desesperación, pero Yami no puedo escucharlo…

El faraón lo recordaba muy bien, todo aquello le causo tanto dolor, tanto espero por una respuesta, para que su hikari le pagara de esa forma tan cruel amando a otra persona que no era el…quizás que amara a otra persona, no era lo que lo tenia tan herido. Si no que el chico no había tenido el valor de decírselo frente a frente y al contrario dejo que se ilusionara cada día para pagarle de la peor forma al final, no era justo…

- Tengo que olvidar, debo hacerlo…

El faraón estaba muy triste, ya habían pasando varias horas desde que todo aquello había ocurrido pero aun le dolía tanto, como si lo estuviera viviendo a cada instante, recordaba aquellas crueles palabras dicha por Yugi a Tea "Yo te amo" eran como puñales atravesando su corazón, pero ya nada podía hacer ahora estaba en un viaje sin rumbo lo único que queria era olvidar, superar todo, su dolor y alejarse del mundo, sabia que eso seria bastante difícil su corazón se lo decía a cada instante olvidar, eso jamás lo lograría a un las heridas estaban muy resientes y el dolor era demasiado fuerte, tanto como lo era su amor por Yugi…

Ahora ya era tarde para pesar en el amor, solo le quedaba la soledad y el olvido por duro que pareciera solo eso lo acompañaría siempre…

- Ra quiero morir…

Las lagrimas fluían en sus mejillas, sentía que la tristeza iba acabar con el, ojala y así fuera. Pero al contrario en lugar de acabarse de una vez y terminar con su existencia lo sofocaba, lo lastimaba, estaba acabando con el lentamente y de la forma mas dolorosa…

- Ra Quitame este dolor…

Era algo irónico todo aquello que estaba experimentando, ya que las personas que viajan en aquel autobús con rumbo desconocido, todas parecían felices, en el vehículo, parecía reinar la felicidad, hablaban con gran júbilo, alegria, emoción… pero en cambio el faraón estaba consumido en la tristeza…

No sabia adonde lo llevaría aquel viaje, solo esperaba que fuera a un lugar alejado de domino deseaba que fuera así, para que en ese lugar pudiera encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba, su herido corazón….

**CONTINUARA…………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente como están? No saben cuanto los he extrañado, bueno hace unos días regrese de mi viaje de Honduras, estuvo muy interesante debo decirlo…

YAMI: Si descubrimos muchos hermosos paisajes…

HOLLY: Creo que eso lo dejo muy impactado…

YUGI: (Haciendo un puchero) Lastima que yo no pudo verlos…

HOLLY: Calmate hermanito quizás en algún otro viaje puedas acompañarnos…

YAMI: Además hikari la escuela es primero, tenias muchas tareas que hacer no podías acompañarnos…

MARIK: Y yo que…buhahaha…snif…malos me dijeron solo en la casa 6 días con Yami Holly e Ishizu fueron los peores días de mi vida…

YAMI: No exageres, pero agradezco Ra no haber sido tú…

MARIK: Callate faraón…

HOLLY: Vamos Marik, piénsalo cuando termines con tu castigo regresaras con tu hikari…

MARIK: Eso es lo único que me mantiene vivo…

YAMI: Literalmente, por que tu hace años que estas muerto…

MARIK: Cierra le pico, no me contradigas…

YAMI: Hay si, mucha quejas pero aun sigues siendo el insoportable de siempre…

HOLLY: Chicos ya acabemos de venir de nuestro viaje y ustedes ya comienzan a discutir…

BAKURA: Holly, no se de que te sorprendes así son los niños inmaduros…

YAMI: Y hablando de ellos ahí apareces tu…por Ra ladroncito que no puedes por una vez en tu vida quedarte en tu sarcófago y dejar de fastidiar a los dimas…

BAKURA: Esa misma pregunta debería hacértela a ti momiecita…

HOLLY: YA basta no vayas a empezar tu tambien Baku…

BAKURA: Esta bien, me callo solo por que me lo pides tú…

YAMI: Que obediente…ese es un milagro de Ra…

MARIK: Nah esta siendo condescendiente con Holly por que le trajo una camiseta…casi tan hermosa como la mía…

BAKURA: (Con la camiseta puesta) No es cierto…solo por que mi camiseta es gris y la tuya blanca no tiene nada de malo…bueno contando que el gris, es mi color favorito…no esperen es el negro…pero que importa me encanta el regalo que me trajo Holly de Honduras…

YAMI: No se por que mi nena gasto su dinero en estos dos…

HOLLY: Ya, cambiemos el tema mejor agradezcamos reviews…

TODOS: Eso es a un mejor…

HOLLY: Bueno le daré la palabra a mis hermanito Yugi, hermanito el público es todo tuyo…

YUGI: (Sonrojado) Muchas gracias… bueno agradezco los reviews mandados por… Nethed, Guerra Lunar y Valsed muchas gracias por su apoyo…

YAMI: ME alegra que mi actuación les este gustando…

BAKURA: No presumas faraón…

YUGI: Calma chico no discutan…

HOLLY: empecemos…

**NETHED: **

HOLLY: Hola chica ¿que tal? Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que hablamos por el MSN, espero que pronto podamos charlar…

YAMI: Uuuu, tenemos muchas cosas que contar, y algunas fotos que mostrar…

HOLLY: Es cierto ojala y podamos hablar pronto…bueno con respecto al fic, me alegra que te haya gustado el champer inicial, y que te haya conmovido tanto…

YAMI: Bueno contando que yo soy un gran actor…

YUGI: Bueno eso es cierto…

HOLLY: Sip claro…

MARIK: Este ya esta de presumido, no es justo por que no salgo yo y mi hikari…

HOLLY: Bueno yo…

YAMI: Ra eres maravilloso y tu tambien mi nena…

BAKURA: Será un fic muy aburrido… (Con cara de asco)

HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos Baku, eres tan amable… (Sarcasmo)

BAKURA: No Holly no lo dije por ti…hay rayos…

YAMI: Hoy si la hiciste ladroncito…

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido ojala y podamos hablar pronto, y tranquila todo el viaje estuvo genial, estoy algo enfermita de la gripe pero con mi faraón mi hermanito y Lys cuidándome soy feliz…

YAMI: El arbusto siempre tiene que salir a lucirse… (Con un puchero)

HOLLY: No te pongas celoso mi faraón…

BAKURA: Por lo menos tú solo tienes una peste y mi Dag y yo que tenemos a dos pestes…grrr esos nunca se largan…

MARIK: (Sape a Bakura) Oye no le digas peste a mi admirador Fuegy y a si pedazo digo mitad…

BAKURA: (Sobandose la cabeza) Lo que sea…

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido…

YAMI: Sayonara…

**GUERRA LUNAR:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos me alegra encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

YHOLLY: Un beso enorme para Rex…Mua…!!!

BAKURA: Yo el envió uno a GL para su lobito nada ya saben…

HOLLY: Si Baku, si…un abrazote para ambos…muchas gracias por su reviews…

YAMI: Gracias por compadecerse de este humilde faraón… (Con ojos en forma de estrella)

JOEY: Hey no lleves todo el crédito… (Enseñando sus músculos) Bueno el musculosos aquí soy yo…yo en gran Joey Wheeler logro golpear al faraón, soy poderoso…

YAMI: En el fic pudiste hacerlo, porque es una actuación, no es la realidad…

BAKURA: Es cierto además este pega como niña…

MARIK: No como niña como perro…Jajaja…perro al ataque…

A Joey lo cubre una estelita negra y se va aun rincón hacer circulitos en el suelo…

HOLLY: Dejen de molestar a Joey…bueno chica ya te diste cuenta por que Yami estaba tan triste…

YAMI: Bueno soy gran actor yo ya lo dije…

HOLLY: Si Yami, bueno con respecto al autobús, según avanza el autobús Yami va recordando su sufrimiento es todo, espero no haberlos confundido…

YAMI: Ojala que no…Oooo

HOLLY: Ya gracias por sus deseo, ya regrese de mi viaje con las pilas recargada para dar un lato por bástate rato…jijijjij…

YAMI: Si y yo tambien estoy listo para actuar y dar lo mejor de mi…bueno en realidad siempre lo hago…

MARIK: No presumas…

HOLLY: Si lo que sea…bueno chico nos despedimos…

YAMI: Hasta la próxima…

JOEY: UN beso para GL…

BAKURA: Un abrazote muy fuerte para ella…

MARIK: Sayonara…

YHOLLY: Besos para Rex…

**VALSED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, un gusto enorme encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Ojala y este champer te haya gustado…

YUGI: Sip, dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo…

HOLLY: Me alegra que el fic te haya emocionado tanto…

YAMI: La actuación de mi hikari y yo es un éxito, genial…

YUGI: (Sonrojado) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Valsed, y te envió un besote enorme…

YAMI: Yo tambien…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos ojala y te haya gustado el champer 2…Sayonara…

YUGI: Hasta luego…

HOLLY: Bueno gente me despido, es una alegra enorme regresar luego de algunos días de ausencia…

YAMI: Extrañaba actuar…

HOLLY: Sip, bueno gente me despido…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.- **


	3. Capitulo 3: Vuelve

"**LULLABY °MI LUGAR°"**

"**_SIENTE COMO TE AMO TOMA MI MANO… VEN A SOÑAR DEJA TODO LO MALO, POR QUE TE PESA PARA VOLAR, MÍRAME… UNA VEZ… UNA MAS, AQUÍ ESTOY NO ME IRE, MI LUGAR ES AQUÍ CUIDANTE, PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD"_**

**CAPITULO 3: "VUELVE"**

**_Dedicado a Clau-chan y a Abigail _**

_(Gracias por su apoyo chicas)_

Los reflectores de las calles, alumbran el rostro del faraón marcando en el la tristeza que se miraban en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que siempre se mostraron tan llenos de vida y alegría, ahora se notaban tan vacíos, tan desolados, y parecía que jamás iba a encontrar la paz que necesitaba…

- ¿_Por que tubo que ser así?_…-pensó, a pesar del tiempo que había trascurrido, aun no podía encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta ya que en verdad no la había…-será que en esta vida jamás encontrare la felicidad…- sus palabras se escuchaban llenas de dolor y desesperación de eso no cabía duda…sentía su corazón roto, destrozado…

No entendía como la persona que mas amaba, se pudo comportar de esa forma tan cobarde con el. A pesar que el faraón siempre fue muy sincero, aun así el no le pago de la misma forma…

- Cobarde…-dijo suavemente…-y tu faraón, eres un _baka_…totalmente…-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana…y sin quererlo escuchaba el conversar, de los demás pasajeros...en especial de la pareja delante de el…

- ¿Crees que mi mama le grade la idea?…-dijo la joven con algo de tristeza en su tono…

- No te preocupes, se que estará feliz como nosotros…-dijo el chico dándole un beso a la joven, para tranquilizarla…

- Gracias Alister…-le dijo la joven mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro del chico…

Yami los miro un momento y se sintió enterneció…esa pareja se había ganado su admiración, por que a pesar de ser tan jóvenes en verdad sentía que se querían demasiado…pensó en el mismo y su hikari…bajo la mirada al saber el desprecio que había sido victima, quería olvidar… olvidar su sufrimiento pero todo, le llevaba a recordar a una sola persona…Yugi…

_**Vuelve, vuelve que el dolor me mata, vuelve, vuelve que tu ausencia me mata...**_

Mientras tanto en la casa tienda, poco a poco se miraba que la lluvia estaba cediendo y solo se escuchaban unas cuantas gotas resonar en el techo, auque a pesar que afuera comenzaba a verse la calma. Para el corazón del pequeño Yugi eso jamás sucedería si su Yami no regresaba…

- Yugi escúchame…-llamo la castaña con voz comprensiva en verdad le dolía mucho ver a su amigo en ese estado…- Yami mal interpreto todo…yo solo deseaba ayudarte y mira lo que provoque…-dijo triste al saber que ella tenia toda la culpa…- yo solo venia a despedirme, ya que me iré a estados unidos con Tristan mi novio y futuro esposo y pasa esto…-unas lagrimas bajaron rodando por las mejillas de la chica…

Yugi solo la miro, se levanto y encaro a la chica, sabia muy bien por que la joven había llegado ese día…era la despedida, aunque Yami jamás lo supiera…

- No te preocupes Tea no fue tu culpa, mas bien fui yo soy el responsable…por ser tan inmaduro y no decirle a mi Yami lo que sentía cuando pude… Ra…el tiene razón, soy un cobarde ya que tuve la oportunidad de decirle que yo también lo amaba…y no tuve el valor para decírselo…-las lagrimas volvieron hacerse presentes en el rostro del chico…-Ra si tan solo le hubiera dicho cuando pude…si tan solo yo…y ahora lo he perdido quizás para siempre…snif…

La chica abrazo al joven, no sabia como hacer para que Yugi se sintiera mejor pero es que no había forma, lo sabia muy bien Yugi había perdido a una parte valiosa de su ser y quizás es persona ya no iba a regresar…solo rogaba por que se equivocara y que el faraón volviera para que ambos arreglaran sus diferencias y comenzaran juntos una relación, como siempre lo soñaron…

- ¿Que es lo que va a pasar ahora Tea…? Mi Yami quizás jamás regrese…yo estaré solo por siempre yo…yo…por mi culpa estaré solo…snif…Ra si tan solo me hubiera dejado explicarle si tan solo…el siempre fue honesto conmigo…siempre….y yo no lo fui con el…

_**Y no fue fácil tenerte y perderte aceptar olvidarte y hoy que te fuiste siento que voy a enloquecerme…**_

Yugi comenzó a recordar como habían sido los días desde que el faraón le había revelado sus sentimientos…todo había cambiado entre ellos eso era evidente…Yugi ya no dejaba que Yami se le acercara, eso le dolía demasiado al faraón aunque sabia que el pequeño solo necesitaba tiempo…o al menos eso pensaba…

- Se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela Yugi…-le dijo el faraón desde la cocina, Yugi estaba en su habitación arreglándose…mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo…el recuerdo de el y el faraón besándose vino a su mente…no podía olvidarlo desde que había sucedido…- Haaag no…-dijo el chico poniendo una mano en el espejo para desviar ese pensamiento…- ¿Yugi que estas pensando…?...el es tu amigo…tu amigo…una parte de ti… no puede ser otra cosa…nunca…entiende…NUNCA…-dijo el chico exaltado por toda aquella confusión…

- ¿Hikari estas bien…?- tocando a la puerta estaba el faraón había escuchado parte de la conversación de Yugi pero no sabia exactamente de que se trataba para alivio del pequeño…

- Si Yami…- dijo el pequeño mientras seguía mirándose en el espejo y terminaba de cepillar su cabello…

- ¿Puedo entrar?- pidió el faraón al darse cuenta que la manija de la puerta tenia llave…-¿Yugi?...-dijo preocupado al no recibir respuesta…

- No quiero que entres…-Yami dejo de girar la manija de la puerta y retrocedió al escuchar las palabras de Yugi, en verdad le habían dolido de sobremanera- vete Yami quiero estar solo…-sabia que el faraón no se había marchado así que el pequeño hablo para que lo hiciera…

Yami tomo su camino…miro un momento la puerta de la habitación de su hikari y luego bajo las escaleras, con la mirada ensombrecida…no podía creer lo mal que había sido tratado sin razón…

- Ra dame paciencia…-rogaba el faraón, era lo único que le quedaba…esperar y tener fe que todo iba a cambiar…

Desde que Yugi había sabido la verdad de sus sentimientos, el joven jamás volvió hacer el mismo y como se miraban las cosas jamás volvería serlo, pero quizás con un poco de tiempo, comprensión y paciencia las cosas cambiarían al menos eso esperaba…

- Por que no puedo actuar de otra forma…-luego de saber lo mal que había tratado a Yami siempre terminaba así sintiéndose culpable por su actitud lamentándose por ser tan cruel con quien amaba…

Pero era algo que no podía evitar, era su forma de escapar y no enfrentar su verdad…la verdad que amaba demasiado al faraón y no quería perderlo, pero era tan difícil aceptar algo que jamás pensó, y aun se sentía confundido… ni sus amigos podían darle sus concejos ya que ellos no sabían nada de la verdad…necesitaba ayuda de como expresarse ante el faraón…estaba solo con todo aquel peso, que para Yugi era demasiado para sus hombros…

Termino de mirarse en el espejo y luego salio de su habitación, bajando las escaleras, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido pero por mas silencioso que fuera Yami no necesitaba de sonidos para darse cuenta que Yugi ya había salido de su habitación…

- Ya esta listo el desayuno…-el faraón quería actuar como si nada estuviera pasando y todo estaba bien…toco con tal de no presionar mas a su hikari…hasta tenia en su rostro una falsa sonrisa…-hice huevos revueltos, jamón y pan tostado tal y como te gusta Yugi…-el faraón se sentía algo emocionado al decir aquello ya que la cocina no era una de sus fuertes y hacer la comida para la persona amada era todo un triunfo…

- No tengo hambre…no quiero nada…-Yugi abrió la puerta y luego salio corriendo fuera de la casa, con el rostro empapado en lagrimas…

- Ra Yugi…-sin saberlo dejaba atrás aun faraón muy triste por la actitud del chico…

_**Y no fue fácil tenerte y perderte aceptar olvidarte y hoy que te fuiste siento que voy a enloquecerme…**_

- Siempre fui un cobarde, no tuve el valor de expresarme cuando tuve la oportunidad, deje pasar tantas veces, deje que….snif y ahora dejo que el se marche…por que soy tan estupido ¿por que?...

De pronto se escucha el llamado del timbre de la puerta…eso llena un poco de esperanzas a Yugi, creyendo que era su Yami quien había regresado, de pronto sus ojos se iluminan…Tea se dirige a abrir, Yugi miraba impaciente el aparecer de la figura del faraón, pero lo que vio fue el aparecer de un empapado rubio el cual no llevaba el mejor rostro del mundo…

- Hola Tea…-dijo el chico quitándose la chaqueta mojada que llevaba…-¿y Yugi?...-al escuchar al rubio supo que no era Yami y todas sus ilusiones se hicieron trizas nuevamente…-Hola viejo ¿como estas?…-el rubio se arreglaba un poco su cabello un poco mojado y luego mira a su amigo, y lo que vio no le gusto en lo mas mínimo…-Dios Yugi ¿estas bien?...-el pequeño estaba inmerso en un mar de lagrimas…

- No lo creo Joey…-Tea hablo ya que por el estado de Yugi, el no podía pronunciar palabra

- Yugi amigo ¿que te pasa?…-Joey se acerco a Yugi y lo sostenía de sus hombros para que lo mirara…

- Snif…Joey…-Yugi no pudo mas y se abrazo a Joey el cual sorprendido lo acogió en sus brazos…-mi Yami…mi Yami… se fue…buaa…-el pequeño estaba inconsolable…

- Ya tranquilo viejo…-Joey intentaba calmar al chico dándole palmaditas en su espalda, para que se sintiera seguro pero ni aun así Yugi parecía reaccionar…- Tea trae algo de agua…-pidió el rubio, quizás con un poco de agua fresca el pequeño dejaría de llorar…

Pasado unos minutos y con el vaso de agua en la mano, Yugi se había tranquilizado… al menos ya había dejado de llorar y solo miraba intensamente el vaso que sostenía en su mano y el agua que se movía en el interior…

- ¿Estas mejor?…-pregunto al chica, Joey solo miraba a Yugi sin siquiera preguntar sobre su estado…Yugi solo siguió mirando el vaso y nada mas…

- Yugi ¿que fue lo que paso con Yami?...-el rubio tenia que llegar al grano, Yugi en ese instante dejo de mirar el vaso, para mirar a su amigo…-se que fue algo terrible para que tu estés así…y que el estuviera tan deprimido…-Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, entonces Joey había visto a Yami

- ¿Tu lo viste Joey…?- el rostro de Yugi cambio aun esperanzado de que su amigo tuviera noticias de su Yami

En ese momento el rubio, no sabia si seria conveniente decirle la verdad a Yugi y mas viendo, el estado en que estaba el pequeño, pero también con el tenia un encargo del faraón, la carta que Yami le había dejado para Yugi, así que no le quedaba opción le iba a contar todo al pequeño, sin importar las consecuencias…

_**Y aunque te fuiste… tengo una vida por delante, para encontrarte y preguntarte ¿Porque te fuiste, mi amor? Vuelve que voy a morirme…**_

- Si Yugi hace poco me fue a visitar y me contó lo que sucedió…-Joey en ese momento miro a Tea serio, y con sus ojos acusadores… diciéndole con la mirada que por su culpa el faraón se había ido…

- Todo fue mi culpa Joey…-dijo Yugi mientras dejaba el vaso aun lado y miraba a su amigo- por mis indecisiones el se fue y quizás…snif…jamás vuelva a verlo…

- Quizás tengas razón…-dijo el rubio miro serio a Yugi y luego miraba al frente- pero aun así Yugi, debiste decirle no me pareció correcto de tu parte, que ocultaras este secreto por tanto tiempo- Yugi lo miraba triste- no creas que esto fue nuevo para mi, al contrario yo me daba cuenta de cómo Yami te miraba, de cómo hablaba de ti era obvio que te amaba…y eso no me molesta soy un chico moderno y el amor es el amor…pero aun así… ¿Yugi por que no fuiste sincero con el?

- Intente serlo…intente, pero lo cobarde siempre me impidió hablarle hasta lo trate muy mal estos días…lo trate mal…y todo por que me daba temor decirle y saber lo que iba a ocurrir luego…

- Ahora el se ha ido Yugi…no se adonde, pero estaba muy dolido por todo lo que vio entre tu y…-Joey mira a la chica…-Tea y quizás si yo estuviera en su lugar sentiría lo mismo, traicionado por la persona que creí el ser mas puro, honesto, sincero que tenia a mi lado…y darme cuenta que esa persona solo jugaba conmigo…

Yugi abrió sus ojos se sentía indignado por lo que su amigo había dicho, negaba con la cabeza frenético, mientras las lagrimas caían en grandes caminos en verdad se sintió muy dolido por esas acusaciones…

- ¿Ummm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso verte besando con Tea no te hace acreedor del titulo de traicionero?...haber dime…solo le querías quitar una basura del ojo…a no ya se… ella te iba a enseñar a besar…hay por favor Yugi esas excusas ya ha sido muy usadas…no vengas a mi con cuentos-el rubio también estaba muy molesto

- Joey no fue lo piensas, ni lo que pensó Yami

- ¿El faraón se confundió?...dios creo que la vejez ya le esta afectando y tu Yami, Yugi…o mas bien necesita anteojos, ya que se imagino verte besando con Tea…-dijo aquello con el mayor sarcasmo del mundo, las palabras de ambos para el rubio solo eran mentiras utilizadas para enmendar su error…-Yugi yo no soy nadie para juzgarte y si estas enamorado de Tea bien…pero ¿por que rayos no le dijiste a Yami eso he?...estoy seguro que el te hubiera comprendido y no estaría vagando, sépase dios donde… responde…-Yugi solo lloraba y lloraba no contesto ninguna pregunta…-RESPONDE NO TE QUEDES CALLADO…-Joey agito fuertemente el cuerpo de Yugi para que le dijera la verdad…el pequeño tubo que tomar valor de donde pudo y articulo palabras

- YO LO AMO…

_**Y aunque te fuiste tengo una vida por delante para encontrarte y preguntarte ¿Porque te fuiste, mi amor? Vuelve que voy a morirme…**_

- Dios si que tienes una manera poco común de demostrar tus sentimientos Yugi…-Joey soltó a Yugi y el pequeño solo lloraba aun mas fuerte…-besándote con tu mejor amiga…vaya se nota que lo amas no me queda la menor duda…

- Deja de juzgar Joey, algunas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen ¿me escuchaste…?- ahora fue Tea quien intervino, se había mantenido al margen por mucho tiempo- ¿que no lo entiendes? lo que vio Yami no fue del todo cierto, Yugi no me ama, ama al faraón no a mi, además yo ya tengo alguien a mi lado, alguien con el cual me casare, solo vine a despedirme de Yugi y de Yami e irme a estados unidos…sabia de la situación de Yugi y su falta de valor, yo le quise ayudar haciéndome pasar por el faraón y que Yugi me dijera lo que tenia que decirle a el…pero Yami escucho todo y mal interpreto las cosas…y ahora tu vienes a juzgarme… eso no es justo ya que tu no sabes nada…nada…snif…-la chica comenzó a llorar y Joey solo se quedo mirándola totalmente pálido ya que ahora sabia la verdad y del error que estaba cometiendo al juzgarlos sin saber la versión de sus amigos…y también se daba cuenta del terrible error que estaba cometiendo Yami al marcharse

- Yo quise detenerlo explicarle…-dijo Yugi limpiándose un poco sus lagrimas…-pero el no me dejo, ahora por mi falta de valor el se fue…se fue y quizás jamás vuelva a verlo…lo que deseo es que vuelva, que este conmigo otra vez…pero jamás se cumplirá mi deseo JAMAS…snif…todo es mi culpa…mía…Ra por que tenían que ser así las cosas… ¿Por qué? Yo lo amo, el ama y ahora ambos estamos separados…y quizás sea para siempre…snif

Joey no sabia que responderle ante eso… ya según escucho de parte de Yami, jamás iba a volver, no quería sufrir, quería irse lejos. Donde el dolor no lo alcanzara; Yugi tenia razón quizás jamás lo volvería a ver, Joey sabia lo temperamental que era Yami y lo exacto que era en sus amenazas, generalmente siempre las cumplía y esa no seria la excepción…

Mientras tanto en el autobús donde iba Yami, el estaba quedándose dormido luego de tanto, llorar eso lo había cansando de sobre manera así que tenia la cabeza apoyada en la ventana del autobús y sus ojos cerrados, quizás soñando con su hikari y los momentos que habían pasado juntos…

- Yugi…-dijo entre sueños, mientras se movía un poco para acomodarse mejor, pero aquel moviendo… o mas bien el nombre mencionado, había terminado por despertarlo…abrió sus ojos y vio toda aquella oscuridad existente en el lugar sabia que la noche había llegado a tocar suelo japonés otra vez…

Un suspiro salio de sus labios, al ver como los demás pasajeros dormían tranquilamente solo esperando llegar a su destino fuera el que fuera. Mientras que el, el gran faraón de la antiguo Egipto, no tenia donde ir ni mucho menos podía encontrar paz para su corazón la que se miraba, reflejada en los rostros de las personas del autobús…quizás jamás la tubo y hasta ahora se daba cuenta…

- ¿Yugi por que me mentiste?…-dijo con tristeza mientras solo mira la carretera oscura que se pintaba afuera del vehículo…-yo siempre fui sincero contigo ¿Por qué tu no pusiste serlo conmigo? Juro que si me hubieras dicho que amabas a Tea yo…yo…me hubiera hecho a un lado. Por mucho que me doliera, me hubiera apartado con tal de verte feliz…pero por que no me dijiste… ¿Por qué?...ahora se que quizás jamás sepa la repuesta…-una lagrima cayo bajando por su mejilla…- quisiera desaparecer…quisiera morirme…

Cerro otra vez sus ojos hundiéndose en su tristeza, cuando de pronto una luz muy fuerte lo hizo abrir sus ojos y enfocar su mirada otra vez…

- ¿Ra que sucede?…- sabia de lo oscuridad de aquella carretera y por que ahora veía un reflejo muy fuerte, quizás ya habían llegado a su destino ¿o no?...-pero que rayos…-por los dioses…-dijo asustado al ver acercarse velozmente un trailer y el autobús no hizo nada para evitarlo…-¡RA!…- aquel grito alarmo a los demás pasajeros que despertaron y miraron al frente…

- Por dios…

Se escucho decir al joven que iba a delante de Yami, el cual abrazo lo mas que pudo a su novia, ella también despertó y miro aproximarse aquel enorme vehículo, solo hundió se cabeza en el pecho del chico y no dijo nada estaba muy asustada…

- CONDUCTOR…

Gritaron los pasajeros y en ese instante el conductor despertó dándose cuenta de su error, quiso evitar aquel vehículo pero ya era muy tarde, el trailer dio a un costado del autobús el cual por el impulso salio disparo haciéndolo caer por el acantilado por el cual transitaban por aquel momento…

- ¡¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!…-grito una mujer desesperada al ver su destino, o mas bien su vida pasar por sus ojos…

- Ra quería morir, pero solo yo… no llevarme a nadie…RAAAA…

Fue el ultimo grito que se escucho, cuando de pronto el autobús cayo rodando acantilado abajo, los pasajeros gritaban, lloraban los niños se abrazaban a sus padres los adultos, se aferraban como podían para guardar el equilibrio abrazando a sus pequeños, pero de nada servia la fuerza que ejercía la caída era mas potente que ellos y los hizo soltarse, aun protegiendo a sus hijos…

- Pronto terminara…snif…-dijo una madre abrazando fuertemente a su hija mientras la fuerza hacia que chocara con el techo del vehículo y en este punto perdió el conocimiento, pero ni aun así soltó a la niña, la cual ya se había golpeado con un asiento, y había muerto…

Yami utilizo todas sus fuerzas para sostenerse del barandal de su asiento y había logrado solo sus pies se levantaban del piso y caían violentamente en el cuando daba las vueltas el vehículo, los gritos cada vez se hacían menores, quizás algunos pasajeros habían muerto por aquel accidente, otros estaban inconscientes por los golpes…ya no escuchaba a la pareja, que estaba delante de el… ni siquiera los miraba, solo rogaba por que todo aquello terminara rápido…

- Dioses pretéjannos…

Dijo cerrando sus ojos y en un instante el tiempo pareció detenerse y aquella caída pareció ser más lenta que antes, cuando de pronto todo había terminado el autobús callo boca arriba en el acantilado…

Mientras tanto en conductor del trailer, llamaba a emergencias, no había sido su culpa mas bien del conductor del autobús que se cambio de carril y por mas que sonó el claxon el no se quito de la vía, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para evitar la colisión…

_**Y aunque el viento se llevo, todo lo que coseché… dejare que tu recuerdo me acaricie…**_

Yami sintió, como todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido había recibido muchos golpes y grabes lesiones en su cabeza, pero aun así estaba conciente y por lo que sintió debía ayudar a los demás…era su deber…

Aunque su visión era muy borrosa y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer desmayado, no podía rendirse tenia que serle útil aquellos mortales que tanto lo necesitaban…

- Tengo que ir…-haaag…-de pronto sintió que no podía dar un paso su pierna estaba atorada entre los hierros retorcidos del asiento, no podía sacarla, por ello no le quedaba opción tenia que usar sus poderes…-haaaa…

Un rayo de luz dorada ilumino por un momento el autobús y al desaparecer el faraón había sido liberado, también aquel resplandor le había dado una panorámica de lo grabe de la situación… todo aquel panorama era de desolación, tristeza y muerte la mayoría de pasajeros estaban inconscientes, seguramente muchos de ellos no habían logrado seguir con vida, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sangre, se escuchaban lamentos, personas llorando y el desgarrador aroma a muerte que sentía desde que el autobús cayo al acantilado…

Yami sabía que habían personas con vida, quizás no todos pero tenia que existir la luz de la vida aunque entre toda aquella desolación. Pero cuando el faraón preguntaba, así alguien necesitaba ayuda nadie parecía responder…. solo el silencio y el desgarrador grito de dolor de alguien desesperado de estar entre los hierros retorcidos o grito de tristeza de personas, sabiendo que sus hijos o amigos habían muerto, solo para protegerlos…

- No puedo creerlo…-dijo el faraón al ver toda aquel liquido rojo llegar hasta sus pies- necesitan mi ayuda…haaag…-luego sintió un dolor muy grande en la pierna derecha, la cual había estado atorada, había sufrido grabes lesiones, lesiones que ahora la tenían prácticamente cubierta de sangre y no lo dejaba caminar bien…pero siguió su camino buscando vida en aquella desolación, cuando de pronto un grito de un pasajero lo hizo detenerse…

- ¡¡Kira!…-dijo la voz de un chico, su tono era cansado y lleno de tristeza…-Kira mi amor, respondeme…

Yami se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico que iba con su novia, seguramente Kira era el nombre de ella, pero por su tono del chico, se daba cuenta que ella no estaba nada bien…

- ¡¡KIRA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!…¡OH! ¡¡KIRA NO ME DEJES!…-el chico abrazaba sobreprotectoramente el cuerpo de su novia, el cual ya no tenia vida…-prometiste no dejarme nunca…-Yami iba a dar un paso al frente para ayudarlos pero retrocedió al escuchar al chico y darse cuenta que esas mismas palabras le dijo Yugi una vez…

_**Y aunque no vuelva a ver, los labios que adoré… dejare que tu recuerdo me inspire…**_

- Snif recuerdas como tantas veces planeamos esto…planeamos…dios Kira no me dejes no se vivir sentí…-al fin Yami salio de su trance y se acerco a ambos…

- Déjame ayudarte…-dijo el faraón su brazo izquierdo tampoco estaba nada bien, no podía moverlo al parecer se lo había fracturado, pero aun así tenia que hacer lo que podía para ayudar a la pareja…

- Ya no hay nada que hacer, ella esta…esta muerta…Dios no…snif…mi hijo…MI HIJO…-Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión no sabia a que se refería realmente el chico, o era que en realidad le daba temor descubrirlo…- si es lo que piensas ella esta embarazada y ahora mi novia y mi hijo se han ido de mi lado…dios yo quiero irme con ellos…DIOS LLEVAME CON ELLOS….LLEVAME…

El chico abrazado mas fuertemente el cuerpo de su novia y a pesar de las heridas que el chico tenia, aun así eso no importaba, no parecía dolerle, no tanto como le dolía la herida tan profunda que tenia en el corazón…

- Calmate yo voy a ayudarte…-Yami sabia una forma para ayudar, pero tenia sus consecuencias las cuales no le importaba ya que el faraón había perdido todo…no quería que ese joven lo perdiera todo también…

_**Y aunque te fuiste tengo una vida por delante para encontrarte y preguntarte ¿Porque te fuiste, mi amor? Vuelve que voy a morirme…**_

Mientras tanto en la casa tienda, Yugi sentía el dolor de Yami, pero como el ya se sentía muy mal. Pensaba que nada mas era su imaginación, quizás su mente jugaba con el, por estar tan triste por la ausencia de Yami, ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche y el faraón no aparecía, a pesar de estar con sus amigos y de tener todo su apoyo no se podía resignar, no encontraba paz para su dolido corazón…

- Viejo, en la mañana iremos a buscarlo…-le dijo el rubio queriendo animar a Yugi pero el pequeño no podía encontrar resignación…-tu debes de hablar con Yami y aclarar las cosas no debe de estar tan lejos…-dijo el rubio queriendo enmendar su error de haber juzgado sin saber…

- Muchas gracias Joey…-dijo Yugi al sentirse apoyado por su amigo…

- Yugi, se que te va a doler esto pero, debes ser fuerte amigo…Yami me dejo una carta para ti antes de irse…-dijo Joey sacando un sobre de la bolsa de su pantalón- por la condición de Yami, seguro que esta carta no será nada grata para ti Yugi…-dijo el rubio sosteniendo la carta, no se sentía seguro de entregársela a Yugi…

- Un carta…-el chico pareció iluminado de esperanza…- Ra, Joey pero quizás esta carta sea una pista y me diga donde esta mi faraón…por favor quiero verla…-en el corazón de pequeño latía la esperanza, de ver a su amado otra vez…

- Bien Yugi toma, espero que no te lamentes…

- Gracias Joey…-Yugi tomo la carta y en su interior elevaba una plegaria a lo que fuera encontrar, no le causara mas dolor del que ya sentía…y que le dijera donde estaba Yami…su amado Yami…

- Suerte Yugi…-apoyaba la castaña, mientas tenia sus manos en oración también rogando por que aquella carta no fueran malas noticias…

Yugi abrió la carta, cerro sus ojos antes de enfocar su vista aquel trozo de papel muy bien doblado, luego lo abrió y observo la letra del faraón, la cual para Yugi era hermosa, estaba hecha tan dibujada y perfecta como el era en si el faraón…

La carta decía más o menos lo siguiente…

_**PARA: Yugi**_

_**DE: Un despojo de faraón…**_

_He caminado tanto en este mundo, ahora estoy sin un rumbo, sin destino, sin razón… sin nadie como tu para amar. Teniendo este amor, que me va a ahogar… _

_Amor dime como hacer para olvidarte… si parece, que Ra se olvido de mi… aun sigo rezando, sigo suplicando para olvidarte… pero todo este amor aun sigue aquí, destrozando mi corazón al no saberse correspondido…_

_Sabes que te amo y esa es la verdad no me puedo mentir, mucho menos a ti ya no se lo que sientes o en quien tu piensas, solo se que te amo…aunque tu no conozcas esa palabra…_

_Me ahogo sin ti, no soporto estar así mi alma es muy infeliz, desde que no estas aquí, pero aun así ya no me esperes, ya que jamás volverás a saber de mi y nunca mas esteremos juntos… tu le diste fin a nuestra relación y ahora no seré mas que un recuerdo, un muerto que camina…Hasta nunca…Yugi…_

La manos de Yugi comenzaron a temblar frenéticamente lo que había leído le había afectado de sobremanera, sus amigos lo notaron y el mas preocupado, era el rubio ya que después de todo el había sido quien le había llevado aquella mala noticia…

_**Vuelve, que el dolor me mata quiero tenerte o tan siquiera verte, por favor… vuelve…**_

- Yugi tranquilízate viejo…-le dijo el rubio tomando las manos de Yugi, para que se calmara pero el pequeño parecía no poder calmarse…

- ¿Yugi?- llamo la chica ya que según miraba el pequeño estaba muy mal…

Las manos de Yugi seguían temblando ahora a un mas fuerte, sus ojos estaban llorosos indicando que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, se soltó del agarre en que lo tenia Joey y se llevo las manos a la cabeza aun sosteniendo la carta…

- MI FARAÓN SE FUE…-logro decir entre el mar de sentimientos que estaba experimentando…-SE FUE PARA SIEMPRE…SNIF…-las lagrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes…-Ra por que ¿Por qué me lo quitaste?...- Yugi callo de rodillas en el piso era clara su desesperación…-¡¡YAMI POR FAVOR REGRESA!

Joey se acerca al chico y lo abrazo, en verdad podía sentir el dolor que estaba experimentando su amigo, quería hacer algo para aliviarlo. Pero el único que podría hacer eso era Yami, el cual al parecer jamás iba a regresar…Yugi soltó la carta y aquel trozo de papel floto un poco en el aire hasta llegar a los pies de Tea, ella la tomo y leyó un poco de lo que decía, se llevo una mano a la boca… era cierto Yami se había ido y según lo que decía en la carta, jamás iba a regresar.

_**Vuelve y explícame porque te fuiste, tan duro me heriste… por favor, vuelve, y déjame explicarte que yo también te amo tanto, por favor no me olvides y me dejes…**_

- Se fue Joey…mi Yami se fue para siempre…snif…-el chico estaba desesperado…-ya jamás volveré a escuchar su voz, Ra todo es mi culpa por mi cobardía jamás volveré a tenerlo cerca…- YAMI POR FAVOR VUELVE…

Mientras tanto en el autobús el faraón se daba cuenta que sus heridas eran mas grabes de lo que suponía, no podía mover su brazo izquierdo y su pie derecho también estaba muy lastimado le dolía mucho al caminar, pero aun así iba hacer el ultimo esfuerzo para salvar a la novia de aquel chico… que según el faraón se merecía ser feliz…

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?...-dijo el chico limpiándose un poco las lagrimas al sentirse apoyado por aquel extraño

- Déjalo todo en mis manos, pon a la chica en el piso…-dijo Yami, ya que el joven no dejaba de abrazar el cuerpo de la chica, el cual también tenia muchas lesiones aunque no tantas como las de su novio…

- Esta bien…

El chico acato la petición y puso suavemente el cuerpo de la chica en el piso, en ese momento Yami pudo notar el vientre levantado de al menos 5 meses. Se enterneció al verlo, recordando como había sido feliz cuando su madre le dio la noticia de que iba a tener un hermano, aunque el murió junto con su madre justo a esa edad 5 meses y por eso no iba a permitir que el bebe de esa joven, que aun no nacía corriera la misma suerte que su pequeño hermano…

Mientas tanto sin saberlo arriba se estaba llevando un gran alboroto, con todas las sirenas sonando, los paramédicos habían llegado aunque, aun eso no era de todo alivio ya que, llegar hasta donde estaba en autobús no iba hacer nada fácil.

Proveyendo esto los paramédicos ya habían llamado a sus equipos especiales, para que les ayudaran a sacar a los sobrevivientes si acaso lo había de aquel precipicio, los helicópteros se escuchaban en la lejanía seguramente el equipo de ayuda estaba próximo…mientras tanto debían de entrevistar al que los había llamado, un hombre mayor de unos 45 años conductor de un trailer color rojo, cual había el que colisionado con el autobús…

- ¿Podría decirnos que sucedió?

Pregunto un policía, ya que también tenían que asignar culpabilidades, quizás el conductor del trailer, no era el culpable ya que según había visto por rastros del freno en la vía; el trailer iba en su carril pero el autobús no, pero era mejor asegurarse y saber lo que exactamente había ocurrido…

- El autobús venia en dirección contraria…-dijo aquel hombre moreno mientras ponía su pañuelo en el hombro…-soné el claxon pero no se movió, creo que el conductor venia dormido…-dijo el hombre con sus tantos años de experiencia podía hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido en aquel instante- quise quitarme de su camino, pero por mas que baje la velocidad ya era muy tarde colisione con el autobús y pues el impulso hizo que se cayera al barranco…

Dijo señalando el lugar del accidente en su tono se notaba lo afectado y preocupado que estaba, por haber sido participe de aquella desgracia que seguramente se había llevado muchas vidas…

_**Vuelve, que la vida sin ti, no es lo mismo… siento que caigo en un abismo… abismo del cual quiero salir por favor, ayúdame tú…**_

El policía anoto todo lo que dijo el hombre, sabia que no mentía ya que otro en su caso había huido de la escena del crimen pero el se quedo y pidió oportuna ayuda para los lesionados…

- Le agradecemos su cooperación…-dijo el policía dándole los últimos detalles a su informe…

- Espero que haya sobrevivientes…-dijo el hombre, cuando fue interrumpido por el reflector del helicóptero alumbrando el lugar del accidente…

El faraón sintió aquella luz sobre si y supo que la ayuda había llegado tenia que actuar rápido si no quería ser descubierto, hizo un gran esfuerzo para juntar sus manos; contando que su brazo izquierdo no reaccionaba a ningún estimulo, tubo que ser ayudado en parte por el novio de la chica, aunque todo aquel moviendo le dolió demasiado para sus fracturas…

- Haaaag…- dijo el faraón poniendo en su rostro una clara mueca de dolor, eso preocupo al chico

- ¿Estas bien?…-el joven también tenia sus propias lesiones aunque por el momento ninguna parecía dolerle, su preocupación era mas por su novia que por sus heridas

- Haaaag…si no te detengas…-le dijo el faraón hasta que el chico al fin logro unir lo suficiente la mano de Yami en el pecho de la chica…

- Ya esta…-dijo el chico al terminar, aunque para el faraón eso no fue nada grato ya que en verdad le dolió demasiado la ayuda…

- Gra…ci…as…-dijo el faraón mientras tenía un ojo cerrado en dolor, pero luego se concentro a lo que estaba por hacer…

- Sin importar lo que me pase no te preocupes por mi…-dijo Yami mientras miraba al chico, el solo asintió sin entender el significado de sus palabras… - comenzare, será mejor que te apartes un poco no se lo que pueda suceder…

El chico acato la petición y se alejo un poco sin perder de vista a su novia y al chico, sin entenderlo le tenia un gran confianza aquel extraño, no sabia como pero algo en los ojos color violeta, tan retadores de aquel joven de extraño peinado hacia que le tuviera tanta confianza, como jamás pensó tenerle a alguien

_**Sin ti la vida, ya no tiene sentido… por favor, vuelve, déjame darte una explicación de lo que sucedió, ¿todavía tienes rencor?…**_

- Lo que haré será definitivo…-pensó Yami- puedo regresarle la vida a esta mortal, puedo regresársela a cambio de la mía…-las manos de Yami poco a poco comenzaban a brillar el novio de la chica se impresiono pero no dijo nada- mi vida ¡Ja! Desde que Yugi me traiciono ya no tengo vida…-el faraón formo una triste sonrisa…-al menos así podré saber que esta joven y su bebe estarán bien, al menos mi patética vida, servirá para que esta familia este unida, el chico ama mucho a su hijo y a su novia, no puedo permitir que ellos se vayan con Ra antes de tiempo, ya que el que se ira seré YO…

Grito el faraón y sus manos brillaron aun mas intensamente, Alister tubo que tapar sus ojos, aquel brillo era muy intenso pero a la vez muy reconfortante, era como si aquella energía, trasmitiera esperanza y que en aquel instante todo podían ser posible…algunos pasajeros que estaban inconscientes poco a poco fueron despertando quizás también inquietos por aquel resplandor…

- ¿Que sucede?

Se escucharan las voces de los pasajeros, Alister ni aun así dejo de ver la escena que vivía su novia y el chico descocido, quería saber que iba a suceder, luego la intensidad de la luz comenzó a disminuir hasta que la luz desapareció por completo y la única luz que quedo fueron la luz de los reflectores del helicóptero…

- ¿Que sucedió?- de pronto entre aquella confusión se escucho la voz de una joven, se notaba algo cansada por su tono, Alister la reconoció muy bien

- ¿Kira? ¡¡POR DIOS KIRA!…-el chico se acerco a su novia y la abrazo, había sido un milagro, aquel extraño le había regresado la vida a su novia…pero donde estaba el…al mirar a un lado de donde estaba la chica, ahí estaba el cuerpo inconsciente del faraón…

- ¿Joven?- dijo el chico acercándose a Yami…lo levanto un poco para ver si aun estaba vivo, y lo encontró no le gusto en lo mas mínimo…-Por dios

- ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto la chica confundida al ver la expresión en el rostro de su novio…

- Dios jamás pensé que pasaría, si hubiera sabido yo…

_**Te marchantes y solo dijiste "Adiós" sin saber que yo también te ame… Vuelve, que yo estoy aquí llorándote vuelve... **_

Mientras tanto en la casa tienda, Yugi estaba destrozado por la carta que había leído, cuando de pronto el rompecabezas que colgaba en su cuello, comenzó a brillar a producir interminables destellos de luz, no podía ser buena señal

- ¿Que sucede viejo?- Pregunto el rubio, al darse cuenta del destello de aquella pirámide dorada…

Las manos de Yugi tomaron tímidamente la pirámide y al hacerlo el resplandor se incremento, el chico sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, era como si le arrancaban una parte de su ser, el destello se incremento y luego poco a poco iba desapareciendo y al hacerlo el rompecabezas se iba agrietando era como si sus piezas fueran a desprenderse…

- ¡¡POR RA NO!

Grito Yugi al saber el significado de aquellas grietas, poco a poco las piezas doradas se fueron separando y en las manos del pequeño quedo solamente las piezas separadas del que alguna vez fue el rompecabezas…Yugi sabia que eso significaba que el faraón…

- ¡¡YAMI!

Grito Yugi y parecía que aquel grito había llegado hasta los oídos de los paramédicos que aseguraban muy bien el cuerpo de Yami, el cual no parecía tener signos vitales, pero aun así su corazón seguía latiendo débilmente…

- Por favor deben salvarlo…

Pidió Alister, mientras también era subido aúna canastilla para luego ser trasportado en el helicóptero hasta el hospital. Su novia ya había subido y ahora estaba siendo atendía, el próximo fue Yami, el paramédico asintió y dio el pase al piloto para que subiera al paciente, poco a poco el faraón era elevado hasta llegar aquella aeronave…

- No se ve nada bien…preparen los electrodos, su corazón ha dejado de latir…-dijo un paramédico su ayudante asintió y preparo aquel aparato electrónico para aplicárselo al faraón…-vamos…1, 2, 3…VAMOS…-decía el chico pero Yami no parecía responder…-no te puedes morir…responde…vamos…

Pero era inútil el faraón no respondía, parecía que todo había terminado para el antiguo gobernante de Egipto ¿o no seria así?

- Yugi espera…-gritaron ambos cuando vieron al chico correr en dirección desconocida mientras las piezas del rompecabezas caían al piso y lo único que ahora colgaba del cuello del pequeño era su collar que alguna vez sostuvo su tesoro…

- YAMI TE AYUDARE…YAMI…YO…TE AMO…NO ME DEJES…

Sin saberlo aquellas palabras llegaran hasta un inconsciente faraón el cual su corazón poco a poco comenzó a latir nuevamente, débil aun pero el joven estaba vivo necesitaba atención medica rápida…

- Llegamos…-dijo el paramédico sacando rápidamente al faraón y entregándoselo a los camilleros los cuales aseguraron al chico y corrían con el a emergencias…el chico aun estaba muy mal y cualquier descuido o duda podría ser fatal

- YAMI RESISTE VOY POR TI…

Un grito desgarrador se hizo resonar en las calles, era Yugi el que sin saberlo el lugar, su corazón estaba guiándolo hasta donde estaba Yami, al hospital general de Tokio, este lugar quedaban bastante retirado de la casa tienda.

Pero para el chico eso no importaba la preocupación por su Yami, era más fuerte que el cansancio en sus piernas, aunque no sabia si lograría llegar a ver a su faraón con vida…

**CONTINUARA…….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente cuanto tiempo…

YAMI: Nos da gusto regresar en actuar en este fic…

HOLLY: Si y como se habrán dado cuenta el chapter del fic lo dedique a **_Clau-chan_** y a **_Abigail _**ya que fueron estas dos chicas quienes me animaron a continuarlo, lo había dejado descuidado pero bueno ahora ya hay chapter nuevo y todo por el animo de estas chicas…

YAMI: Arigato…-aunque ya casi me morí…

MARIK: Si pobre faraón tatodo lastimadito

HOLLY: Bueno lo requería el chapter y el fic ya que de eso se basa prácticamente a y gente lees aviso que el fic es corto y que en no se quizás en dos o tres chapter mas y se termina ¿Cuál será el desenlace? Ustedes esperen y sigan leyendo

BAKURA: Moría el faraón…no moría el faraón…-con una margarita en la mano quitándole todos los pétalos…

YAMI: Jajaja, eres tan cómico…- cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Bakura serio

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se estén paliando, mejor pasemos a los reviews

YAMI: Apoyo la moción y los agradeceré yo que casi me muero…

BAKURA: Que te meras no se pierde nada…

YAMI: Ignorare esa falta de respeto…-bien agradecemos los reviews enviados por Kida Luna, Hybird Girl y Yukino Tsukimiya, muchas gracias por escribir…

HOLLY: Ahora pasemos a los reviews…

**KIDA LUNA: **

HOLLY: Hola chicos gusto de encontrarlos por aquí…

YAMI: Verdad que fueron crueles conmigo…-ojitos kuriboh

HOLLY: Yami no estés buscando apoyo…

MARIK: Ya que solo te lo dan por mera lastima…

HOLLY: No sean tan crueles pobre de mi faraón luego de sufrir tanto esta por sufrir más

YAMI: Oye si tu misma lo estas haciendo…-mirando a Holly con una gotita…

HOLLY: Bue…-gotita- al menos tuviste un tours por domino eso fue bueno ¿o no?

YAMI: Seh hasta que el bus se callo en un barranco…

BAKURA: Lastima que no te moriste en ese instante le habría dado mas emoción al fic…

MARIK Muy de acuerdo…

JOEY: Besos para Luna…

MARIK: Y a este ¿Quién lo invito?

BAKURA: Creo que fue luna…

MARIK: Sin comentarios TT

HOLLY: Bueno chica espero que sigas leyendo que se acerca el desenlace… ¿podrá Yugi ser feliz con su Yami…?

YUMI: Eso ya lo veremos…muhahaha…

YAMI: Ra…XX

HOLLY: ¿Podrá mi Yami dejar de ser tan sarcástica?

BAKURA: Mientras friegue al faraón por mí que siga como es…

HOLLY: Bueno esa y muchas preguntas verlas en el próximo capitulo…por esta misma pagina y a la misma hora…jajaja…sayonara y gracias por escribir…

YUMI: Besos para ambos…cuídense…

**HYBIRD GIRL:**

HOLLY: Hola te damos la bienvenida a este humilde fic…

YAMI: Que bueno que te este gustando la historia…ojala y nos sigas leyendo…

MARIK: Aunque no tiene actores de calidad como esta estrella de cine…

BAKURA: ¿Cuál?- con la mano en el mentón…

MARIK: (Sape) Ja! Que graciosito te has vuelto…

BAKURA: Creo que loa aprendí de ti (Sobándose la cabeza)

HOLLY: Ya chico no se estén paliando

YAMI: Déjalos nena los niños siempre actúan de ese modo…

HOLLY: Hey que sorpresa tú también escribes…pues te deseo mucha suerte…

YAMI: Que los dioses te ayuden…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…ojala te encontremos por aquí otra vez…suerte y cuídate…sayonara…

**YUKINO TSUKIMIYA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica bienvenida al fic…pos complaciendo a los lectores decidí concentrarme en un chapter nuevo espero que te haya gustado…

YAMI: Muchos besos y espero que la actuación de este día haya sido de tu agrado…

YUGI: Saludos a Yukino-san, Arigato por su apoyo

HOLLY: Mi hermanito ya se sonrojo…XD…bueno chica como ves ellos aun no podrán estar juntos

YAMI: Me voy a morir

YUGI: Pero si yo no quiero…

HOLLY: Bueno eso aun no se sabe Yami esta débil pero aun no se muere, solo una persona lograra mantenerlo en este mundo y esa persona es Yugi…bueno ya lo veras…

MARIK: Que emocionante…

HOLLY: Bueno y cuando vas a ver el chapter final pos será dentro de pocos capítulos ya que este fic es corto y en dos o tres mas se termina…

YAMI: Así que estate pendiente para el resultado final…

YUGI: Por el momento siga leyendo…nos despedimos…cuídese mucho gracias por escribir…

YAMI: Besos…sayonara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente gracias a todas por su apoyo espero que sigan leyendo el fic

YAMI: Recuerden que dentro de poco va a terminar, así que estén pendientes…

YUGI: Esperamos que sigan apoyando el fic…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Capitulo 4: Quiero ser libre

"**LULLABY °MI LUGAR°"**

"_**SIENTE COMO TE AMO TOMA MI MANO… VEN A SOÑAR DEJA TODO LO MALO, POR QUE TE PESA PARA VOLAR, MÍRAME… UNA VEZ… UNA MAS, AQUÍ ESTOY NO ME IRE, MI LUGAR ES AQUÍ CUIDANTE, PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD"**_

**CAPITULO 4: "QUIERO SER LIBRE"**

**_Dedicado a Seika y Seila, Nethed, y a Yukino Tsukimiya_**

(_Arigato _por su apoyo)

Entre los pasillos del hospital general de Tokio donde había inundado la calma hasta hacia unas horas, ahora era todo un caos, los heridos por el accidente del autobús no dejaban de llagar, unos muy grabes otros peor y otros no había logrado resistir y habían muerto al solo llegar al recinto.

Las enfermeras y los doctores corrían de un lugar a otro, para ayudar aquellos pacientes tan débiles y al borde de la muerte, en una de las camillas de las tantas que corrían veloces; de pacientes que necesitaban ayuda rápida, iba el faraón su semblante no era nada bueno, su corazón latía débilmente parecía que en cualquier momento dejaría de hacerlo, su respiración era muy lenta, los doctores le pusieron una mascarilla de oxigeno para ayudarle, ya que si no recibía oxigeno suficiente podría sufrir un daño permanente en su cabeza…

Sus heridas eran muy grabes y aun sus emanaban sangre, la herida mas profunda era la de su pierna, la cual no dejaba de sangrar a pesar del torniquete que le habían hecho los paramédicos, tenia la camilla mancha de sangre indicando que necesitaba ser cerrada lo antes posible.

La herida en su cabeza ya había sido atendía y a pesar que unas gotas se escurrían en su frente y tenían su rostro manchado de sangre, parecía que la venda estaba deteniendo la hemorragia…

- Rápido al quirófano- Dijo un hombre vestido de verde, era el doctor en turno, el que iba a intentar salvar la vida al chico, aunque no había muchas esperanzas que sobreviviera…

- Si doctor…

Acataron todos corriendo aun más rápido, ya que sabían que cada segundo era vital para el chico, ya que solo en un segundo se podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte…

Mientras tanto Yugi iba corriendo, por las calles húmedas aun por la lluvia, que apenas unos minutos atrás había cesado, aun así el cielo no se miraba despejado y las estrellas no se miraba reflejadas en el, era increíble que como hasta las estrellas sentían su tristeza y no habían querido salir entre aquel manto de oscuridad en que siempre resaltaban…

- Snif Yami resiste…sin ti yo…-el chico estaba inconsolable, las lagrimas bajaban con mucha insistencia en sus mejillas, se sentía desesperado impotente, de saber que su Yami lo necesitaba y no podía ayudarlo…-Ra no me lo quites…

Sin saberlo atrás de el iban su amigos, habían seguido a Yugi desde que salio de la casa, Joey llevaba las piezas del rompecabezas, si Yami estaba en peligro Yugi necesitaría armar aquel objeto para ayudarlo…

- Dios me pregunto ¿que le pasaría, ¿estará en peligro Yami?- se preguntaba la castaña mientras iba en aquella carrera, que entre ellos el mas veloz era Yugi

- No sabes Tea, si el rompecabezas se rompe solo significa que Yami a muerto, así de fácil…-dijo Joey con un ligero todo de preocupación

- ¿NANI?- la castaña estaba indignada por lo que el chico había dicho

- Si Yug no arma el rompecabezas rápido Yami morirá para siempre…

Tea tenia los ojos muy abiertos por lo que había dicho Joey, no podía creer de cómo por su culpa ahora, Yami podría perder la vida y todo por que intento ayudar a Yugi, Yami mal interpreto todo

- Si Yami se muere ni yo, ni Yug me lo van a perdonar jamás…-unas lagrimas se hicieron presentes

- No pienses en tonterías…-le reclamo Joey, como podía estar pensando en la muerte de Yami en esos momentos- Yami se va a salvar, se tiene que salvar ¿entiendes?

A pesar que Joey estaba igual o mas preocupado que ella, tenia que ser fuerte ya que confiaba que su amigo resistiría hasta que llegaran a ayudarlo, hasta que Yugi lograra unir las piezas de aquella pirámide dorada que era el símbolo de su vida…

Mientras tanto Yugi le hacia parada aun taxi, supo que sus piernas eran demasiado lentas como para seguir, además que ya le faltaba mucho el aliento no iba a poder resistir por mucho, por ello era mejor ir en el vehículo.

- ¿A dónde te llevo chico?- pregunto cortes el chofer, mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor al chico- ¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunto al ver al pequeño inmerso en un mar de lagrimas

- Al hospital de Tokio…-digo suavemente, ya que apenas si podía articular palabra

- Bien…

El conductor supo que no podía sacarle mas platica al chico, al menos por ahora y solo se dedico a ir donde le podio, aunque el pequeño necesitaba mucho apoyo y comprensión, entendió que no era el momento para presionarlo y hacerlo hablar era mejor esperar un poco a que se calmara…

_**Brisa fría y el otoño se va, movimiento lento de la luz del día….**_

Cuando el taxi prendió su marcha, en ese momento iban llegando los amigos de Yugi…

- ¡¡YUGI ESPERANOS!- Gritaron ambos, aunque de nada sirvió el vehículo arranco y no se detuvo

- Maldición- protesto Joey, al instante que le hacia parada a un taxi- siga a ese taxi…-le dijo el rubio al conductor, el cual asintió y siguió al taxi señalado

- No lo pierda por favor- suplico la chica ya que estaba muy preocupada de que Yugi recibiera la noticia que su Yami había muerto…

Mientras tanto Yugi no podía encontrar resignación, la sola idea de perder a Yami, lo hacia hacerse poner aun mas triste, sabia las reglas, sabia; que si el rompecabezas desprendía sus piezas, ese seria el ultimo momento de vida de Yami, Ra se los dijo una vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían sido muchas aventuras, muchos riesgos, pero al fin todo aquello había terminado, y ahora ¿que le esperaba al antiguo faraón de Egipto? El único que podía responder a esa pregunta era el gran dios del sol, aunque por el momento no tenían noticias suyas. Mientras Yugi y de Yami ambos, cada vez se sentían mas desesperados ninguno quería perder al otro, ya que ambos eran un equipo, eran los mejores amigos y no se querían separar…

- ¿Crees que Ra te permita quedarte aquí Yami?- el pequeño Yugi pregunto aquello con mucha esperanza de que su pregunta fuera contestada con una afirmación…

- No lo se Yugi…-el destino del faraón era incierto, aun para el mismo…- aunque como soy un espíritu y mi misión en la tierra ya termino, puede ser que Ra decida que lo mejor es regresar al otro mundo…-dijo con tristeza el solo hecho de pensar en dejar a su hikari era una tortura

- Pero tu misión es cuidar de mí…-le corrigió Yugi, ya que aunque los males se habían acabado eso no significaba que no podían regresar

- Si, pero ambos sabíamos que el tiempo en la tierra para mi era muy corto, permanecí dormido por mas de 5 milenios hasta que armaste el rompecabezas y luego luche a tu lado, ahora quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya a descansar al otro mundo…

Al decir aquello pudo sentir como Yugi se lleno de una profunda tristeza, y comenzó a sollozar, lo que menos quería escuchar era que Yami se alejara de su lado…

- Lo siento hikari yo…

_**Un solo par de ojos alertas, esperando por la vida…**_

Pero el pequeño no podía encontrar resignación, la sola idea de perder aquel espíritu que por tanto tiempo convivió con el y compartió su cuerpo, su corazón…lo hacia entristecer, no quería perderlo… no podía perderlo… Yami era muy importante para el, su amistad, su cariño, su compañía…

Igualmente Yugi era muy importante para el faraón, su sonrisa podía iluminar la oscuridad, su apoyo podía darle las fuerzas y no rendirse ante la adversidad, pero como el lo veía seguramente seria de su lado para siempre…

- Hemos pasado muy buenos momentos juntos…-comenzó Yami mientras se recostaba un poco en la mesa del escritorio de Yugi…-aquí en tu habitación tuvimos nuestra primer encuentro lo recuerdas…-el faraón hablaba tan emocionado como si estuviera viendo aquel momento en su mente…

- Si, Joey me acaba de traer la ultima pieza del rompecabezas, estaba muy mojado ya que la pieza el la había lanzado a la piscina de la escuela, aun así la ultima pieza de aquel regalo mágico que me dio mi abuelo estaba entre mis manos, y por fin el deseo que le había pedido al rompecabezas seria cumplido…

Yugi contó aquello muy emocionado también ya que al recordar cuan feliz se sentía al saber que pronto lograría su cometido, lo hacia emocionarse y recordar aquel momento tan muy especial para el…

- ¿Y que deseo fue ese hikari?...-el faraón cruzo sus brazos y miraba curioso al pequeño esperando una respuesta…

- Le pedí que me diera a un buen amigo…-dijo el pequeño mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, bajo la mirada para que el faraón no lo viera…-y lo conseguí ya que el rompecabezas me dejo conocerte, tu eres mi mejor amigo, una parte de mi y te estimo mucho, por lo mismo…snif…-el pequeño comernos a sollozar…-Ra Yami no quiero perder, no quiero…

El pequeño dejo ver su sufrimiento, el faraón se sorprendió y sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, al verlo tan triste. A pesar que no sabia de sus sentimientos (Aun), no pedía evitar sentir tristeza ante aquel niño, que se había ganado su cariño y admiración…

- No te pongas así mi hikari…-el faraón se acerco a el y puso sus manos en las manos del chico, las cuales estaban recogidas en su regazo…-ya veras que todo resultara bien, Ra nos dará una muy buena noticia…

- ¿Pero y que tal si no es así, que tal si…?- el pequeño dudo en decir lo ultimo, ya que no quería aceptar el hecho de perder a Yami

- Ten fe Yugi, siempre ten fe, nunca la pierdas, la fe ayuda mucho a obtener lo que esperamos…-dijo con tanta seguridad Yami que Yugi confió en sus palabras…

_**Siente la presencia a tu alrededor…**_

Cuando de pronto en medio de la habitación del chico, una luz dorada apareció emitiendo un resplandor tan fuerte que ilumino todo el lugar, que estaba envuelto en las sombras, la luz salía de la casa y se divisaba desde afuera, pero a pesar del resplandor ambos pelirrojos no sentían molestias en sus ojos; al contrario no podían dejar de ver aquella señal divina del gran dios egipcio…

- Ra…-dijo Yami suavemente ya que el era el faraón y conocía muy bien cuando la presencia de Ra lo visitaba

- ¿El es Ra?...-pregunto Yugi incrédulo ya que jamás el gran dios del sol, había sido visto por el…

_- Tengo un mensaje de los dioses para ti faraón_…-de pronto hablo aquella bola de energía y magia que destellaba

- Escuchare con atención su decisión…-dijo hincándose ante el y bajando su mirada en respeto, a pesar que era su padre, tenia que demostrarle respeto…

Yugi no supo que hacer, el no era egipcio, no era faraón… pero aun así también hizo reverencia en señal de respeto ante la luz, ya que sabia que si Ra estaba con ellos; era para hablarles de la estadía de Yami y por ello debía de ser humilde si quería pedir, aquel majestuoso dios que le permitiría quedarse al faraón, aunque primero escucharía lo que les iría a decir…

- _Los dioses ya tenemos una decisión para ti faraón_…-dijo la voz mística que salía de aquella luz dorada

- Aceptare sus mandatos con humildad…-dijo Yami, mientras mantenía su cabeza baja, solo esperando por palabras de parte de su dios

- _Los dioses hemos decidió que te quedes en la tierra_…-dijo con gran decisión mientras la bola de energía se mantenía flotando en medio de la habitación…

Yami levanto su rostro y sus ojos se miraban iluminados en gratitud, ya que eso era lo que quería y eso era lo que su padre Ra, le estaba otorgando. Estaba inmensamente agradecido con el y con los dioses…

- _Arigato_ Ra…-el mas emocionado era Yugi y también al igual que Yami, sus grandes ojitos violeta, estaban iluminados en alegría…

- _Tenemos un designio de los dioses para ti faraón_…

Dijo el poderoso dios, cuando de pronto una luz dorada salio de la bola de energía y la luz atravesó el cuerpo de Yami, el faraón hizo una mueca de dolor ante eso ya que no se lo esperaba…

- ¿Ra que le estas haciendo? Por favor no le hagas daño, te lo suplico…-sollozaba Yugi al escuchar a su Yami lanzar un grito de dolor y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo…

_**Un alma torturada… una herida sin curar…**_

Ra no le respondió a su petición, solo seguía con su cometido, Yugi sollozaba, Yami sufría, todo en el lugar parecía tan oscuro para el pequeño, así terminaría, Yami sufriendo de la peor forma ¿Por qué? Si se supone que Ra era un dios bueno, que amaba a su hijo el faraón y ahora por que lo hacia sufrir…

- Snif…Ra por favor…snif…

Yugi tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas, no encontraba la forma de ayudar a su Yami. Aunque pasado a los minutos el faraón ya no gritaba solo estaba enroscado abrasándose a si mismo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, aunque también había algo mas que llamo la atención…

- ¿Nani?...- Yugi no creía lo que miraban sus ojos…

- _Ese es el designio de los dioses_…-dijo Ra al fin luego de tanto silencio se dignaba hablar…

- Se los agradezco…-dijo un agitado faraón luego del terrible dolor que había pasado…

Aunque esa era una buena señal ya que dolor significaba vida, y el ahora lo estaba, Ra le había regalo un nuevo cuerpo, Yugi no cría lo que veía ahora su transparente Yami, era sólido como cualquier mortal, aunque había una condición ante ese regalo…

- _Te quedaras en la tierra hasta que los dioses lo decidamos_…-dijo Ra con su siempre tono místico…-_Pero_…-Ra uso su magia y le quito el rompecabezas que colgaba del cuello del pequeño Yugi, el cual ahora estaba flotando en el aire…-_si las piezas del rompecabezas se llegasen a separar_…-Ra formo una pequeña bolita de energía que la introdujo en el rompecabezas, era la pieza final a su regalo…-_tu vida se apagara para siempre faraón, ni yo ni los dioses te resucitaremos cuando eso ocurra_…

_**No hay arrepentimientos…ya no hay mas promesas… el pasado se ha ido…**_

Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, no podía creer de la condición que había dado Ra, estaba feliz por que Yami ahora tenia un cuerpo y se quedaría a su lado pero a que presión, la constante pena de perder al faraón lo perseguiría para siempre…

- _Y tu pequeño_…-Ra le regreso la pieza de oro al chico, el cual aun no creía lo que veía- _serás el que protegerá el rompecabezas y la vida del faraón, has escuchado muy bien los mandatos de los dioses y ahora cumplirán nuestra voluntad_…_hasta la próxima faraón…_

Al decir eso ultimo la bola de energía, poco a poco se iba disipando hasta quedar la habitación sumida en las sombras otra vez, las únicas figuras que resaltaban entre ellas, era el cuerpo de Yugi y ahora el de Yami…

El faraón al ver a su dios desapareció se incorporo y miro sus manos, ahora podía sentirlas, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que no sintió alguna cosa.

Podía sentirlas por medio del cuerpo de Yugi, pero no es lo mismo de sentir algo tocado por su propia mano, esa era el pensar de Yami, y ahora lo había conseguido no podía ser mas feliz…

- Gracias…-dijo suavemente y una lagrima bajo rondando sus por sus mejillas, estaba feliz eso era evidente, aunque Yugi estaba muy asombrado por lo que Ra le veía dicho y de la gran responsabilidad que tenia ahora, el era el guardián de la vida de su Yami…- ¿Yugi?...-Yami noto algo extraño a su hikari, quizás no era espíritu, pero la conexión entre ambos seguía intacta y podía percibir muy bien la tristeza de Yugi…- ¿Qué pasa?...-Yami se acerco a el y se agacho para encararlo, Yugi lo miro con los ojos brillosos y lo único que se lo ocurrió, hacer fue abrazarlo…- Ra Yugi…-por el impulso Yami callo de espaldas sentado en el piso y Yugi sobre el, pero aun así no le molestaba era tan agradable sentir el cuerpo calido y delgado de su hikari…-Mi Yugi…-dijo suavemente, tan suave que Yugi no lo escucho…-estaremos juntos por siempre Yugi…siempre…

- Jamás voy a dejar, que nada malo te pase mi Yami…snif…jamás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regresando a la realidad, Yugi comenzó a sollozar al recordar aquello, ya que el no había sido capaz de cumplir con su promesa, le había fallado a Yami, le había fallado a los dioses, se había fallado a si mismo y lo mas importante le había fallado a su corazón.

Aquel corazón que por tanto tiempo paso confundido, creyendo amistad, cuando en realidad era amor; aunque era bastante complicado darse cuenta, ya que el jamás supuso siquiera que le llegarían a gustar los chicos…y en especial el chico que por tanto tiempo compartió tantas cosas con el…

- _Gomen_…snif…-tomo la única pieza del rompecabezas, que tenia sostenida la cadena lo demás estaba en casa, o al menos eso creía sin saberlo que estaba en manos de Joey y el iba con Tea siguiendo en un taxi…-Si tan solo te hubiera dicho, quizás tu y yo estaríamos riendo ahora…quizás…snif…Yami, si me dejas yo quiero irme contigo…la vida no tiene ningún sentido si no estas a mi lado…

- ¿Estas bien muchacho…?

El conductor supo que el chico no estaba nada bien, desde que subió al taxi se dio cuenta de eso, algo lo estaba atormentando algo que el desconocía pero quería ayudar, ese pequeño le recordaba tanto a sus hijos, por lo mismo deseaba hacer algo para aliviar su tristeza…

- Tal vez si me cuentas yo pueda hacer algo…-dijo con una sonrisa y voz comprensiva Yugi lo noto y entonces se decidió hablar…

- Pues…

Mientras tanto en el taxi donde iba Tea y Joey…

- Apresúrese señor…-pedía un angustiado Joey, ya que si perdían a Yugi no iban a poder ayudarlo ni a el ni a Yami…

- No te preocupes hijo, no lo perderé…

Le dijo el amable hombre, mientras seguía su marcha por las calles de domino, ya iban saliendo de la ciudad y el letrero de "_Bienvenidos a Tokio_" fue divisado, estaban lejos lo sabían ¿A dónde se dirigía Yugi? ¿A donde, pronto lo iban a descubrir y no les iba a gustar…

- ¿Señor por que tomamos una vía alterna?...-pregunto la castaña conociendo muy bien las entradas de Tokio a Domino…

- Por que la otra esta cerrada…-dijo el conductor mientras seguía conduciendo…-¿Qué no se entero?...-dijo mirando a ambos chicos por el espejo retrovisor, aunque solo uno de ellos había formulado su pregunta…

- ¿Saber que?...-pregunto Joey, ya que sentía algo misterioso aquel hombre…

- Hubo un accidente…un muy grabe accidente…

- ¿NANI?... ¿QUE PASO?- Joey estaba preocupado sabia que algo andaba muy mal…

- Un autobús callo en el barrando a la entrada entre domino y Tokio, en el iban 52 pasajeros, según me contó un compañero que paso cerca y logro escuchar algo de los policías; 25 personas murieron instantáneamente, 12 al llegar al hospital y 15 mas están muy grabes, quizás en poco tiempo mueran también…

- Por dios…-Tea se llevo una mano a la boca, sentía que uno de esos pasajeros era Yami su amigo…Joey también lo sintió…

- Según tengo enterado los heridos aun con vida, fueron trasladados en helicóptero, al hospital general de Tokio, ese era el lugar mas cercano…

Ambos no dijeron palabra solo se miraban entre ellos, mientras los ojos de la castaña se llenaban en lagrimas, no podía explicar por que, pero sabia que a ese lugar se dirigían ya que uno de los afectados era su amigo, Yami…

_**Pero tú puedes ser todavía libre… si el tiempo te deja ser libre…**_

Mientras tanto en el hospital, en la sala de operaciones estaba Yami, los doctores lo atendían pero el parecía no responder, al contrario cada segundo empeoraba aun mas…

- Bisturí…-dijo el hombre de verde queriendo detener la hemorragia que el faraón tenia internamente, pero a pesar de eso el no se miraba mejorar…

- ¿Cree que se salve doctor?...-pregunto una enfermera mientras le pasaba al doctor lo pedido…

- No lo se…-dijo el doctor, mientras seguía haciendo lo suyo en el cuerpo de Yami…

Mientras tanto el espíritu del faraón, vagaba en el limbo, su alma se había desprendido de su cuerpo y ahora vagaba queriendo encontrar su lugar…

- Ra no puede ser…

Dijo Yami al verse al mismo ser atendido por el doctor y las enfermeras, era su cuerpo pero el no estaba en el, ¿entonces ya había muerto, no aun no debía de ser así, ya que el medico estaba atendiéndolo y en su rostro se miraba la determinación de no dejarlo morir, además el sonido de los aparatos, indicaban vida… quizás el no los entendía pero sabia que indicaban que en el cuerpo que atendía había vida aun en el…¿entonces aun había esperanza, no que esperanza iba haber cuando el mismo deseaba la muerte…

- Eso seria lo mejor, así ya no le estorbaría a nadie…

Pensó, ya que sabia que si estaba en el mundo Yugi lo encontraría tarde o temprano, así que lo mejor para evitar ese encuentro, era morir, desaparecer del mundo…recordaba lo que había hecho en el cuerpo de la chica, lo sabia pero a lo que no encontraba respuesta era del por que aun no se había ido con Ra, seria ¿que el le estaba dando otra oportunidad?

- ¿Pero como…?

Se preguntaba mirando sus manos, las cuales estaban trasparentes como hace mucho no lo estaban, era extraño ya que Ra, fue muy claro aquella vez y ahora por que el aun seguía con vida, era todo un enigma, mientras que el doctor seguía con lo suyo en el cuerpo del faraón, esperando salvarlo, era lo único que le quedaba tener fe, de que podía salvar aquel joven que se miraba tan lleno de vida y ahora esa vida se le estaba escapando…

- No te rindas, por favor no te rindas…-era lo único que pensaba el doctor rogando que lo que había hecho en el hubiera funcionado para salvarlo…

_**Es tiempo de abrir tus alas… de alzar el vuelo…**_

Mientras la operación llegaba a su fin, afuera del hospital un taxi hacia parada, y un chico pelirrojo con curioso peinado bajo de el, era Yugi quien había llegado…

- ¿Cuando le debo?- le pregunto al chofer, mientras contaba el dinero que marcaba el taxímetro…

- No te rindas hijo…-le animo el conductor en todas aquellas horas de camino lo había escuchado y Yugi le había contado con detalle su problema, no sabia por que sintió tanta confianza con aquel señor…-a pesar que todo se vea negro siempre hay una luz de esperanza, siempre la hay solo hay que buscarla y nunca darse por vencido…lucha hasta el fin y siempre ten fe, nunca la pierdas…

-_ Arigato_ señor en verdad me hizo muy bien platicar con usted…-le dijo Yugi un poco mas calmado, gracias aquel amable hombre había logrado encontrar un poco resignación…

- Fue un placer hijo, cuídate y me saludas a tu amigo…

Dijo el sonriente hombre mientras arrancaba el vehículo, luego sonaba el claxon en despedida, en verdad aquel chico de mirada triste, le había robado el corazón y lo único que deseaba; era que aquel chico que estaba en el hospital se recuperara. Aunque eso seria bastante difícil, ya que la situación para el faraón no se miraba nada favorable…

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?...-pregunto una joven encargada de registrar a los pacientes…

- Espera un segundo aquí tengo su cartera- dijo una de las enfermeras que había estado atendiendo al paciente que acaba de ingresar- aquí tengo su identificación- dijo mirando un documento con el rostro del paciente- Yami Atemu Moto- dijo leyendo el nombre escrito en la tarjeta…

- Yami Atemu Moto- escribió la joven en la pantalla de la computadora

- Es un joven muy atractivo- pensó la enfermera al mirar la foto y aquellos ojos violetas tan únicos, lo hacían verse aun mas hermoso-no sabia que tenia los ojos violeta- pensó la enfermera ya que como el faraón, había llegado con los ojos cerrados y no se miraba que iba abrirlos no podía saber el color de sus ojos…

- ¿Crees que se salve Elisa?- le pregunto la joven de recepción, mirando a la chica la cual puso mirada preocupada

- El doctor piensa que no Kary, el joven esta muy mal y a pesar que su operación acaba de terminar, el no parecer responder y cada vez empeora, quizás no logre resistir por mucho…

- ¿No tiene familiares?- pregunto la joven ya que si aun estaba con vida era ideal para que sus familiares le dieran un ultimo adiós…

- Veamos…

Dijo la enfermera revisando la cartera, y encontró una tarjeta con un número puesto en ella, quizás era de algún pariente, de un amigo o de alguien que pudiera avisarle a su familia de lo que sucedió…

- Hablare…

Pensó la enfermera pero era muy temprano, ya pasaban de las 4 de la mañana. Seguramente en esa casa nadie iba a contestar, pero era mejor intentarlo el chico no iba a poder durar con vida mucho tiempo…

_**E tiempo de esforzarse en la vida, de abrir tus alas, apuntando al ardiente sol…**_

La enfermera marco el numero, el teléfono en casa de la persona dueña de se numero comenzó a sonar, aunque nadie parecía atender al llamado "_quizás estén dormidos_" dijo la enfermera, mientras colgaba y volvía a intentar, al instante que marcaba otra vez el numero en el papel. Iba llegando al lugar un chico de cabello tricolor agitado, llegando de una sola vez a recepción para que le dieran información de Yami, la enfermera vio al chico, ya que desde recepción estaba haciendo su llamada. Su cabello y sus ojos se le hicieron muy familiares y al ver la foto en el documento de Yami supo que aquel joven debía ser familiar del chico…

- Buenas noches soy Yugi Moto y quisiera saber si en este hospital esta un joven llamado Yami Atemu Moto…-no estaba equivocada ese chico era su familiar al menos debía ser su hermano, contando con el parecido…

- ¿Tu eres hermano del joven Moto?

Pregunto la enfermera acercándose al chico mientras colgaba el teléfono, Yugi no supo que decir ante eso: generalmente siempre lo confundían con hermano de Yami, por el parecido de ambos. Aunque en realidad ellos no fueran nada y Yugi no sintiera un lanzo de hermandad con su Yami, si no algo mas fuerte…amor…

Pero para evitarse problemas, solo movió su cabeza en afirmación, ya que apenas si podía articular palabra, ya que en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que el faraón no estuviera ahí, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron bajo al comprobarlo…

- ¿Y como esta?...

Fue lo único que deseaba saber…en ese instante llegaron al lugar un agitado rubio y una castaña, ambos habían corrido desde la entrada del edificio hasta donde estaba Yugi.

Ambos chicos miraron al pelirrojo y se pusieron tras el, sabían que la enfermera le estaba dando algunas noticias, noticias que quizás no iban hacer nada gratas y si eso sucedía pues ellos iban a estar ahí para consolarlo y darle ánimos…

- Joven, para darle información mas amplia, llamare al doctor Richarson que es el quien lo esta atendiendo…espere en su consultorio, el ultimo a la derecha…- la enfermera se dio media vuela para buscar al medico, y Yugi supo al verla macharse que si había tanto secretos, para decirle sobre Yami algo no debía de andar nada bien con el…

- Yami esta muy mal…puedo sentirlo…- dijo el chico bajando el rostro…y sin saberlo que era observado…

**_Te sientes atrapado, pero tú puedes ser libre… si el tiempo te deja ser libre…_**

El espíritu del faraón estaba vagando por el hospital cuando vio a Yugi entrar, se quedo un momento ahí a escuchar lo que llegaba hacer y como llegaría al lugar hospital, contando que Yami no le aviso por su vinculo, bueno quizás lo hizo sin saberlo eso era la única explicación de su estancia en el lugar…

Aunque luego de ver a Tea abrazar al chico…una mueca de enfado se formo en su rostro, ¿para que rayos llegaría Yugi? Para restregarle en la cara su relación con Tea… ahora confirmaba lo que ya sabia… ya no tenía razón para seguir con vida…

- No te preocupes Yugi todo estará bien, confía…ten fe…

Le decía la chica al oído Yami no podía escucharlos, pero podía saber que era algo muy intimo para que ambos estuvieran secreteando ahí…eso lo hacían poner en extremo celoso, a pesar que sabia que Yugi, jamás iba hacer para el, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir enojo, enfado ante esas muestras de afecto…

- _Grrr Yugi… ¡¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!_-...-Grito el faraón desesperado de ver a su hikari y a la castaña, tan unidos…

Sin saberlo, Yugi pudo escuchar vagamente su grito, volteo atrás de si donde estaba Yami, pero no vio a nadie, el faraón por un momento pensó que era visible y que Yugi lo vería pero no fue así, su espíritu estaba ahí pero Yugi no podía verlo…

- ¿Sucede algo Yugi?- pregunto el rubio, mirando como su amigo buscaba con la vista algo, o mas bien a alguien…

- _Lie_…-dijo suavemente yendo con sus amigos, hasta el lugar que la enfermera señalo al llegar al lugar, Yugi no se decidía a entrar pero Joey si…

- Bien, dijo que entráramos, así que…-Joey abrió la puerta, y dentro de una sola vez, aunque luego se sonrojo, al ver que ya estaba el medico esperándolos…-dios…-el rubio se sonrojo al verlo…-_gomen_ no quisimos…

- No se preocupen siéntense…- Ofreció el amable hombre, indicándoles dos asientos…

- No se preocupen por mi…yo espero parado…

Joey hizo una mueca de resignación, no le queda mas que eso…mientras tanto Yami decidió ir tras ellos también le interesaba mucho lo que el medico fuera a decirles, así que los siguió para escuchar que tenia que decirles el medico acerca de su estado…

- Usted es el hermano del joven Moto…- La enfermera ya le había dado los datos de Yami y del parentesco que tenían ellos dos…

- Si doctor- dijo Yugi bajando la mirada…

- Ya veo, bien iré directamente al grano…-en este punto el doctor se puso serio, Yugi y sus amigos lo notaron y a ninguno le agrado esa reacción…-su hermano ingreso hace 5 horas al hospital, estaba en estado critico, sufrió graves fracturas, contusiones internas y cuando llego tenia una severa hemorragia que tubo que ser atendida…-Yugi se quedo helado, estaba pálido y no podía articular palabra, solo tenia la boca abierta y sus ojos fijos en el medico, no creía lo que escuchaba…-el accidente fue muy grabe…-dijo el medico y Yugi no supo de lo que hablaba- es un milagro que su hermano, aun este con vida, aunque luego de la operación que le realizamos para tratar su hemorragia y fracturas, no ha logrado mejoría y al contrario empeora cada vez mas…por ello le digo que tiene que estar preparado para lo peor…

En este punto, Yugi comenzó a llorar inconsolable, y Yami que estaba a su lado, tenia los ojos muy abiertos no creía lo que escuchaba y no entendía del por que decía el medico que aun estaba con vida, ya que desde que conoció la verdad entre la relación de su hikari con la castaña, el no se sentía con vida…

- No…no…me puede decir esto…mi Yami…Yami…snif…-Joey lo brazo intentando calmarlo, pero el pequeño estaba muy afectado, Tea también intentaba tranquilizarlo pero ni ella misma lograba resignación…-NOOOO PUEDE MORIR…¡¡¡NOOOO LO ACEPTO!

El doctor vio que el chico no se iba a calmar, así que llamo una enfermera para que le diera algo que lo pudiera tranquilizar, Yami sentía como si su corazón se le partía al ver a su hikari tan triste, quiso acercarse a el para tranquilizarlo como antes. Pero sus manos lo traspasaron y Yugi parecía no escucharlo…retrocedió un poco, y miro sus manos trasparentes pensando que ese iba hacer su castigo por desobedecer a los dioses, estar en el mismo mundo que Yugi ver su sufrimiento y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo…

Ese iba hacer el castigo…para eso seria mejor morir, desaparecer para siempre, jamás recordar que conoció a Yugi, eso seria mucho mejor que estar en su mundo verlo sufrir y no poder hacer nada para aliviar su tristeza…

- _Yugi_…-dijo el faraón suavemente, mientras su rostro serio y despreocupado cambiaba a uno lleno de preocupación y angustia…

**_Sigue tu camino hacia delante… veras la luz…_** **_Que brilla por siempre…_**

En un momento llego la enfermera y Yugi se movía desesperado, no quería ser inyectado, Joey tuvo que hacer lo que pudo para detenerlo, y que extendiera su brazo para que la aguja entrara en su cuerpo, y al hacerlo el último nombre que existió en sus labios fue el único que siempre había existido…

- ¡¡YAMI!

Grito el chico, de la forma mas desesperada, su grito se convirtió en eco que cubrió todo el hospital y hasta las enfermeras que estaban en recepción o en sala de espera, sintieron el sufrir de aquel chico y un escalofrió terrible cubrió su piel, en verdad el chico estaba desesperado…

Tiempo después, Yugi se había calmado gracias a la ayuda de la enfermera, ahora solo sollozaba un poco, Joey lo consolaba y Tea le limpia sus lagrimas, mientras que Yami, el solo observaba, se sentía impotente, ya que Yugi ni siquiera lo sentía, aunque al verlo de frente y ver que solo en su cuello colgaba su cadena y una de las piezas del rompecabezas… se daba cuenta del por que…

- No puede ser…-dijo suavemente al acercarse a Yugi y solo ver que traía la cadena del rompecabezas y una de sus piezas, nada mas, ¿y el resto? ¿Dónde estaba el resto, ahora entendía muchas cosas que dijo Ra y del por que Yugi no sentía su presencia (Del todo) ya que hacia unos minutos parecía haberlo sentido…

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?...-pregunto el doctor, ya que el también estaba preocupado por la condición del chico, aunque era de esperarse después de todo era de su hermano del que hablaban y del que estaba por morir…

- ¿Viejo?...-ahora fue Joey quien interrogo a Yugi, al no recibir repuesta de su amigo, aun así el chico no contesto solo tenia la mirada baja y los mechones de su cabello cubrían su rostro…

- ¿Yugi estas bien?...-la castaña también noto raro al chico…

- ¿Doctor?...-al fin Yugi hablo, aunque en su tono se notaba una infinita tristeza, todos lo notaron y Yami no fue la excepción…-¿Puedo verlo?...-dijo suavemente levanto la mirada y mirando con ojos llorosos al medico…

El doctor no supo que decir ante eso, ya que sabia que su paciente estaba muy mal y si recibía visitas se iba a poner peor, pero por otro lado si su hermano no lo veía en aquel instante que estaba con vida (aun), quizás jamás volvería a verlo…

- Por favor prometo que no hacer ruido, para no despertarlo…-dijo Yugi suplicante…

- Tu hermano esta en coma…-dijo el medico ya que su diagnostico aun no había terminado, de ser dicho…

- ¿En coma?...-pregunto temerosa la castaña, ya que sabia muy bien que si alguien estaba en coma, ese era sinónimo de estar muerto…

- Así es señorita…-dijo el medico disipando cualquier duda…

- Aun así ¿puedo verlo?- Yugi seguía insistiendo, en verdad quería ver a su Yami así sabría si el se recuperaría o si moría, sabría al verlo…

- Esta bien…-dijo el medico accediendo ya que quizás luego, fuera muy tarde para el joven que era su paciente…

_**La luz pasa rápidamente a través de los colores del cielo, la luz más pura… la luz que te dejará ser libre… si el tiempo te deja ser libre…**_

- Muchas gracias doctor…-en ese momento el doctor pudo ver como aquellos ojos violeta se iluminaban en alegría, era obvio el cariño tan grande que le tenia el pequeño a su hermano…

- Nosotros te esperaremos, en sala de espera…-dijo Joey sabiendo que Yugi y Yami necesitaban privacidad…

- _Arigato_ Joey…-le dijo el pequeño al sentir la comprensión de sus amigos…

- Bien vamos, te guiare hasta la habitación de tu hermano…

Sugirió el doctor levantándose de su lugar mientras los chicos lo seguían, ya afuera Yugi, Tea y Joey tomaron caminos diferentes, ellos a la sala de espera mientras que Yugi iba a la habitación de su Yami, en todo aquel rato el faraón no se despego de su hikari, quería ver cual seria la reacción de Yugi al ver su cuerpo inerte en aquella cama de hospital…

- Bien es aquí…-dijo el medico parando en la habitación 212 de cuidados intensivos…-por lo general no dejamos que ninguna persona entre a este lugar, pero haré una acepción contigo…-aunque no dijo por que, en realidad esa acepción se debía a que Yami estaba muriendo lentamente y quizás en aquel instante, seria el ultimo que Yugi lo vería con vida…

- ¿Hijo?…-pidió el medico por atención de Yugi y así fue sus expresivos ojos color violeta se posaron sobre el…- sabes que tu hermano no esta nada bien…-dijo el medico con un notorio tono de preocupación…-y quizás lo que veas tras esta puerta no te agrade, pero si tienes fe, si confías en dios, tal vez el pueda salvarse, siempre hay una esperanza mientras aun exista la mas mínima muestra de vida…

Dijo el medico dándole ánimos a Yugi, ya que pasar de lo terrible que se viera su hermano, aun estaba vivo y luego de lo que sufrió eso era un milagro, así que si un estaba con vida aun tenia una posibilidad de salvarse quizás esa posibilidad era remota, pero aun así existía y Yugi tenia que creer firmemente en ella tal vez se podría salvar, al menos esa esperanza aun existía…

- Si lo entiendo…- dijo Yugi resignado a que lo que vería tras la puerta no iba hacer de su agrado…

- Bien solo puedes estar con el unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?...- Yugi asintió-ya que necesita mucho reposo… - Yami mirada de lejos, esperando que Yugi entrara para entrar junto a el…-bien te dejare solo, puedes entrar cuando lo desees…

Sabiendo que el chico necesitaría privacidad, el doctor se marcho dejándolo solo, aunque sin saberlo el espíritu del faraón estaba con el. Interrumpiendo aquel momento unos relámpagos resonaron afuera del lugar, indicando que la lluvia había reiniciado su marcha…

- Esta lloviendo otra vez…-dijo Yugi luego de escuchar los relámpagos y luego las incesantes gotas que comenzaban a sonar, chocando con el techo del edificio…

_**El tiempo pasa rápidamente a través del viento y llueve esta noche…pero sabes, eres libre de volar esta noche…**_

- Bien aquí voy…

Dijo el pequeño tomando aire para adquirir valor, ya que sabia que lo que encontraría tras la puerta; no iba hacer nada grato…giro la manija de la puerta lentamente ya que sentía temor de ver al faraón, pero lo hizo y abrió la puerta, entro a la habitación, aunque lo hizo tan rápido que solo cerro ya que estaba de espaldas a la cama de Yami, le daba tanto temor ver como estaba, pero si estaba en su habitación tenia que ser valiente y enfrentar la realidad…

Trago saliva antes de voltearse, en verdad estaba muy nervioso su cuerpo temblaba en ansiedad y sus ojos estaban brillosos indicando que en cualquier momento saldrían sus lagrimas…

- Por… los…dioses…

Dijo el pequeño, sus piernas se doblaron y callo sentado en el piso, aun con su mirada fija a la cama del faraón, no creía lo que sus ojos miraban, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes…

- ¡¡¡YAMI!- el pequeño se levantó del piso y se acerco al faraón, corrió rápidamente donde estaba el cuerpo inerte y casi sin vida de Yami…-Yami despierta…snif…perdóname por favor…mi faraón adorado…snif

El pequeño estaba inconsolable al ver al faraón atado a todos aquellos aparatos, tubos, ver su piel traspasada con agujas, unas inyectando suero, otras sangre en fin no era ni la sombra de lo que fue…en su boca una mascarilla de oxigeno, en su cabeza una venda que cubría parte de su frente, su brazo vendado y con un extraño aparato insertando en el…su pierna vendada también y aun tenia una mancha roja de sangre, indicando que la hemorragia en ella aun no había cesado, el rostro del faraón estaba lleno de heridas, rasguños, pero eso no era lo mas grabe; si no lo que vio Yugi mas haya de sus heridas…y eso era, la palidez de su rostro, lo frió de su piel…Yami estaba muriendo de eso no le quedaba duda…

_**Y tú puedes ser todavía libre… si el tiempo te deja ser libre…**_

- Yami…por favor no me dejes…snif…-Yami estaba a su lado escuchando todo, y vio como tomaba su mano, al menos del cuerpo que ante Yugi se posaba…-yo te necesito…perdóname Yami…por favor se que te falle, se que soy un traidor, un cobarde por no decirte nada… pero aun así, no quiero perderte. Muero si tu no estas… mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido, tu eres quien le da color a mis días, tu eres quien ilumina mis amaneceres, eres a quien necesito a mi lado…eres a quien amo…o Yami…

El faraón trago saliva ante lo que escucho, no podía ser cierto que Yugi lo amara, no después de lo que vio con el y Tea de protagonistas, seguramente Yugi solo decía eso; para que no se fuera de su lado…eso debía ser, seguramente sintió remordimiento y por eso decía aquella mentira, no podía creer lo farsante que era…

- Yo te amo Yami…- dijo otra vez, mientras sus lagrimas caían incesantes chocando contra la mano fría del faraón…

- _Ya deja de mentir Yugi_…-le reclamo el faraón, acercándose hasta el chico…-_no te creo nada ¿me escuchas?…eres un mentiroso, un farsante, un cobarde ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a decirme tus mentiras? ¿Con que derecho? ¿Acaso crees que no tengo corazón? ¿Acaso crees que no me duele, que me digas esas cosas sabiendo que son mentira?_...

- No es ninguna mentira…-dijo suavemente…Yami retrocedió era como si lo había escuchado…- Yo te amo y de eso no me queda duda…no te lo dije antes, por que tenia miedo…miedo que la relación entre nosotros cambiara, debes entenderme yo jamás he tenido novia o novio…y pues no como tiene que actuar uno, con su persona especial pero tu me lo enseñaste Yami…tu me lo mostraste, por que tu eres mi persona especial…la persona con quien quiero compartir mi vida… por siempre…

Dijo Yugi apartando uno de los mechones del faraón de su rostro, que a pesar que tenia la mascarilla cubriendo su nariz y su boca aun así su rostro varonil, bello y perfecto, estaba debajo de todo aquello, y lo sabia muy bien quería apreciarlo, quería besarlo…se sonrojo ante esa idea… pero por el momento solo se podía conformar con un beso en su frente…

Y así fue, Yugi se asecho hasta quedar al nivel del faraón y le dio un beso en la frente, la frente de Yami se sentía tan fría, sin vida que el pequeño sollozo mas al sentirlo, su Yami se estaba yendo de su lado y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

_**Ve tan alto como la cima de una montaña… ve alto el viento no te detendrá… ve alto…**_

Inconscientemente el faraón sintió lo calido de aquel beso, cerro sus ojos para sentirlo, y aun siendo espíritu lo hizo, sintió los calidos labios de su hikari, aquellos labios que muchas veces deseo hacer suyos, pero ahora…el faraón abrió sus ojos y miro sus manos que poco a poco se estaban desvaneciendo, era muy tarde el estaba muriendo y pronto se iría a reunir con los dioses…

- Lo que viste con Tea no fue como pensaste…-comenzó Yugi su explicación, sabia que su Yami lo escuchaba…-ella solo intentaba ayudarme contigo…-el faraón abrió sus ojos en impresión no, entendía lo que escuchaba, o mas bien su enojo no lo dejaba entender…- desde hace días le comente que tu me habías confesado lo que sentías por mi…-Ahora la expresión del faraón cambio a una enojada ¿Cómo se atreve Yugi a andar contando sus intimidades y mas a esa chica?...-Y luego de todos los problemas que tuvimos…

- _Tú tuviste la culpa de ellos ¿Por qué desde el principio no me dijiste que amabas a Tea y ni siquiera, yo tenía la más mínima oportunidad contigo, yo lo habría entendido, si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho_…- reclamo el faraón…

- Y de que luego yo descubrí mis sentimientos hacia a…ti…-Yugi se sonrojo…-yo te amo Yami, no se como pude estar ciego…te amo con todas mis fuerzas, te amo como jamás he amado…te amo y no quiero pederte, no lo soportaría…

- _¿Esa es la única mentira que se te ocurre Yugi? ¿No puedes inventar otra más creíble, para este despojo de faraón?_

- Cuando me viste con ella en el sofá aquel día, ella llego a despedirse Yami…-el faraón se sorprendió…

- _¿He de que hablas?..._

- Se va a casar con Tristan muy pronto y por ello me quiso ayudar…-Yami estaba sin habla no sabia que decir o que pensar…-sabia de mi indecisión de decirte, de revelarte mis sentimientos y por lo mismo quería ayudarme, antes que se fuera a estados unidos, haya se casara con Tristan…se quiso hacer pasar por ti, para que yo adquiera la confianza de decirte lo que sentía…pero al final todo salio mal, tu pensaste otra cosa y ahora yo me voy a quedar sin ti…

**_Eres libre de volar esta noche…._** **_si el viento te deja ser libre…_**

- Snif Yami por favor no te mueras no me dejes…yo te amo, entiende entre Tea y yo no hay nada, solo amistad, sin tan solo me hubieras dejado explicarte aquella noche yo…yo…te juro que no quería hacerte sufrir, me duele por lo que estas pasando y si te vas… yo me quiero ir contigo…

En ese punto, Yami sintió como una apuñalada en su pecho, no podía dejar a Yugi acompañarlo, para el todo estaba acabado… pero para el pequeño no, el tenia toda una vida por delante, se sentía tan arrepentido por haber pensado lo peor de su dulce hikari, por haberlo insultado de aquella forma, por estarlo dejando en aquel momento…

- _Gomen_ Yugi…-Yami acaricio en el aire el rostro de Yugi…rostro que no podía tocar…-como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y que todo fuera como antes… y estar contigo… pero no es así…no lo es…ya no me queda mucho tiempo Yugi ya no…- la mano del faraón comenzó a desaparecer…-mi tiempo en la tierra se termino…-siempre te amare Yugi y si hubiera sabido que tu me amabas yo… lo siento fui un tonto por actuar antes de pensar…hasta siempre mi hikari…hasta siempre…

La figura del faraón se desvaneció con el viento…Yugi pudo sentirlo, sintió como si le arrancaban una parte de su ser… una parte de su corazón…

- ¡¡¡YAMI NOOO!…-grito Yugi, luego de sentir aquello y luego de que las maquinas comenzaron a marcar peligro; que la persona a quien cuidaban ya no estaba con vida…- DOCTOR…-grito el chico yendo por el doctor, el cual al escuchar el llamado llego enseguida sabia que algo no andaba nada bien con su paciente…- Ra doctor Yami, Yami por favor ayúdelo…

El doctor vio la desesperación de Yugi, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando entro a la habitación y descubrió que Yami había sufrido un paro cardiaco, el medico salio corriendo del lugar en busca de sus colegas especialistas y de la enfermera, todos los mencionados se hicieron presentes y sus dos colegas especialistas en paros cardiacos, sugirieron que tenían que darle electro shock a Yami si querían salvarlo…

Dos hombres de blanco que se hicieron presentes, conectaron las maquinas, para ayudar al chico a reponerse, pero por mas que intentaban… la vida no regresaba a su cuerpo, mientras que ellos hacían lo que podían por regresarlo a la vida, nada parecía funcionar… Yugi observaba de lejos, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y sentía un dolor tan terrible en su corazón, que en verdad sentía que Yami se había ido para siempre…

- A muerto…-dijo uno de los médicos a su colega que estaba a su lado…

El doctor que había atendido a Yami entristeció ante eso, en verdad aquel joven tenia una vida por delante vida que ya no podría disfrutar, el la había perdido, y ahora tendría que darle esa noticia a su hermano, aunque sin saberlo Yugi ya la suponía, pero no quería aceptarla…

- ¿Por que se detienen?... ¿por que no lo ayudan?...-dijo Yugi mirando como los médicos alejaban los aparatos del cuerpo de Yami, y de cómo ellos seguían indicando que el faraón había perdido la batalla…

- Joven Moto…-el doctor tomo al pequeño de los delgados hombros para que lo viera a los ojos…

- Doctor por favor no deje morir a mi Yami se lo suplico…- pedía el chico, por una esperanza…

- Yugi…tu hermano a muerto…lo siento mucho…

En ese momento Yugi sintió su corazón partirse en dos, su respiración se detuvo por unos momentos, sus lagrimas caían aun mas incesantes bajando por sus mejillas, miro a la cama de Yami, la cual solo tenia el cuerpo del faraón… todos sus aparatos habían sido desconectados, sin vida el paciente, no tenían razón para que siguieran conectados a el…

- ¿Yugi me escuchas?- pregunto el medico al ver que el chico no respondió, solo miraba al faraón y nada mas…

- ¡¡YAMI NO ME DEJES…!

Grito por fin el chico corriendo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo del faraón… lo brazo con anhelo, con desesperación pero de nada servia el faraón había muerto…

- NO ME DEJES TE LO SUPLICO, ERES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO…¡¡YAMI…!

De nada servia gritar, de nada servia pedir por que la vida del faraón, el ya la había perdido, la regla de los dioses había sido definitiva y ahora había sido cumplida, el faraón se había ido a su lado, dejando a un sollozante niño, ahora Yugi se sentía vació, lo había perdido había perdido a su otra mitad, mitad que jamás regresaría a su lado…y el único culpable en todo aquello, era el…por no haber tenido el valor para decirle sus sentimientos…por no haber tenido el valor para declararse, por no haber tenido el valor para detenerlo cuando lo vio con Tea…por no haber tenido el valor, de ser buen compañero y amigo…

Aunque de nada servían sus culpas, el faraón no iba a resucitar, y eso era definitivo, aunque como dijo el Yami una vez "_Ten fe Yugi, siempre ten fe, nunca la pierdas, la fe ayuda mucho a obtener lo que esperamos_"… ¿pero como creer en aquellas palabras, ¿como interponerse ante la muerte?…

Ahora lo sabia, en la vida hay cosas que no se pueden evitar…la muerte era una de ellas, cuando llega no hay nada que la detenga y el cuerpo frió del faraón era muestra de ello…Yugi sollozaba, quizás pensaba que sus lagrimas iban a resucitar al faraón, aunque esa idea jamás se cumpliera. El faraón había perdido la batalla a la muerte y sus ojos jamás se volverían abrir…

Yugi había quedado solo, tan solo como jamás se sintió…y quizás el también seria consumido por la tristeza de perder al faraón, de perder a su faraón…aunque también, como dicen "_el tiempo cura las heridas_", aunque quizás la herida que había ahora el corazón de Yugi, jamás podría ser curada…

**CONTINUARA………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estoy con uno de el penúltimo capitulo para este fic.

YAMI: Me morí…

HOLLY: Bue, sip se murió, pero ya verán lo que pasa, esto aun no termina…

YAMI: En el próximo capitulo será mi funeral…

JOEY: No te preocupes Yami, te .llevare muchas flores…

YAMI: ¿Y eso es un con suelo?

HOLLY: Bueno gente como sabrán que no podemos contestarlos RR por reglas de fanfiction, aun así le damos las gracias a **Seika y Seila, Nethed, ****Yukino Tsukimiya, Abigail, Claudia-chan, Kida Luna, Ángel Hikari y Darkarlisgirl, **arigato a por escribir…y por cierto los invito a que visiten mi grupo su link es "**_http/groups. bue y si no sale pos entren a mi bio ahí lo verán, espero que se unan…_**

YUGI: Esperamos que el capitulo de esta semana les haya gustado…

YAMI: Aunque me morí…

HOLLY: Bueno gente a todos muchas gracias por su apoyo y prepárense por que el final esta muy cerca…

YUGI: Muchos besos…

YAMI: Cuídense y no olviden de visitar el grupo de mi nena y de mandar sus preciados RR ya que eso nos ayuda a continuar…

HOLLY: Hai los estemos esperando con ansias…cuídense… y un abrazote grande…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	5. Capitulo 5: Lullaby Mi Lugar

"**LULLABY °MI LUGAR°"**

_**Dedicado a Nethed y a Kida Luna**_

_(Gracias por todo su apoyo en el transcurso del fic_)

**CAPITULO 5: LULLABY °MI LUGAR°**

Las horas habían trascurrido lentamente, los amigos de Yugi habían llevado al chico hasta su ahogar, ya que por todos los tramites que tenían que hacer en el hospital, para que les entregaran a Yami tendrían que esperar un día o dos para que le hicieran los análisis convenientes, hasta que pudieran darle sepultura, al cuerpo inerte del faraón…

A pesar que los amigos del chico hacían lo que podían para levantarle el animo al pequeño, ellos estaban igual que el. Tristes, sin esperanza, ¿como tenerla? Si la muerte se había llevado todos sus anhelos, en especial el de su amiguito Yugi, que a pesar que desde hacia unos minutos había dejado de llorar, estaba destrozado lo sabían muy bien, en todo el camino de regreso a casa el chico no había podido tranquilizarse hasta aquel instante, sabían que aunque el chico ya no llorara el seguía sufriendo…y mucho…

- ¿Yugi no quieres un poco de leche tibia?- le ofreció Tea sabiendo muy bien los gustos de su amigo, Yugi en lo menos podía pensar era en comer, así que solo negó en ademán-Yugi por favor, no has probado alimento desde hace mucho…-dijo la chica sabiendo muy bien que desde que Yami se fue; aquel viaje del cual no logro regresar con bien, el chico no había comido, eso podía afectarle gravemente su salud…

- Viejo, Tea tiene razón- dijo Joey intentando reanimar a su amigo, aunque sabia, por la mirada que el chico tenia, que eso iba hacer muy difícil- debes de comer algo, que tal si salimos por ahí, como en los viejos tiempos y vamos por un par de ricas hamburguesas…-dijo Joey sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban las hamburguesas a su amigo…

- ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN, QUE NO QUIERO NADA?...-Yugi miraba a un lado, pero cuando hablo encaro ambos, sus ojos ya no brillaban estaba totalmente vacíos, en verdad el chico se estaba consumiendo en la tristeza…-YA NO ME IMPORTA NADA, OJALA Y ME MUERA, ASÍ LOGRARÍA ESTAR CON MI YAMI…-dijo mirando otra vez a la nada, y concentrándose en eso, y nada mas…

- Qué cobarde te escuchas Yugi...

Le replico Joey, quien miraba seriamente al chico, y tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no caerle a golpes para hacerlo entrar en razón, y dejar esa actitud de mediocre, que estaba adoptando…

- No me importa lo que digas Joey…-le dijo el chico sin siquiera mirarlo- ¿Además tu que sabes? Jamás has perdido a alguien que amas con todo tu ser, ¿así que como puedes saber como me siento?

- Yugi no es si sepamos como te sientes o no, lo que queremos es que no te dejes consumir por la tristeza…-le dijo la castaña, mientras tomaba una de las manos del chico entre las suyas para que lo mirara, la chica tenia los ojos brillosos y con una sombra de tristeza reflejada en ellos- no queremos que te dejes morir, no queremos perderte…

Yugi solo la vio unos momentos, y luego concentro su vista en la ventana, en la cual se reflejaba que afuera comenzaría otra vez la tormenta, al parecer hasta el cielo sentía su tristeza y la reflejaba en las nubes grises que indicaban tormenta…

- Quiero que me dejen solo…-dijo al fin el chico, mientras miraba la ventana…ambos amigos se miraron entre si, sin saber que decir…-quiero estar solo…váyanse….- volvió a decir el chico, serio y sin siquiera mirarlos

- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO!- grito al fin Joey, ya había perdido la paciencia…tomo a Yugi de sus hombros e hizo que lo mirara…-escúchame bien jovencito…-le dijo mientras el pequeño lo miraba, asustado por la reacción de su amigo…-Yami se murió…se murió y ahora tu te quieres dejar morir…por favor, no me vengas con ese pensamiento mediocre…-le dijo con enojo…-jamás pensé que fueras tan débil…-Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión…-siempre te considere un chico fuerte, que a pesar que perdiste a tu abuelo saliste adelante, a pesar que te quedaste solo supiste como seguir luchando…y ahora solo por que se murió quien cuidaba de ti te quieres ir con el…por favor…crees que nosotros no nos sentimos tristes por que Yami se murió…pues te equivocas….-Yugi comenzó a sollozar, bajo la mirada mientras las lagrimas caían en grandes caminos hasta chocar contra los brazos que los apresaban

- Joey por favor tranquilízate…-le suplico Tea al ver el estado que comenzaba a estar Yugi

Pero a pesar de las suplicas de la chica, el rubio no se iba a tranquilizar hasta que hiciera entrar en razón a Yugi, a pesar que el chico estuviera destrozado por la perdida del faraón, supo que con compresión no estaba logrando nada, así que lo único que quedaba era la mano firme, y de eso el rubio sabia muy bien.

"_**Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos, nos empieza a parecer…  
que pesan más los daños que los mismos años…"**_

- Solo quiero estar solo….-volvió a decir Yugi, mientras que esperaba en cualquier momento el primer golpe de parte del rubio…-quiero que me dejen solo, con mi dolor…que no ven que me siento igual o peor que lo gris que se mira el cielo, de lo triste que se siento al haber perdido a quien mas amaba…de lo inútil que me siento, al no poder haber hecho algo por evitarlo…de lo impotente que me siento, al no poder haberle explicado cuando tuve la oportunidad….de lo cobarde que soy al no haberme expresado cuando pude…-las lagrimas bajaban aun mas constantes, y ni le importaba a Yugi si Joey lo golpeaba o no, quizás ese dolor ni se compararía con el dolor tan fuerte que sentía en su corazón

Joey y Tea se miraron, en verdad no sabían que decir, el chico estaba sufriendo y mucho, mucho mas de lo que jamás se imaginaron, sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de culpa y tristeza, se sentía muy mal por haber perdido a Yami, y se sentía peor; por que sabia que era su culpa el que se haya ido y el no lo haya detenido…aunque de nada servia buscar culpables, lo hecho, hecho esta y nada se podía hacer para revivir al faraón.

- Viejo por favor no te dejes morir…- le suplico Joey, mirando al chico…-vamonos Tea…-Tea miro sorprendida a Joey, ella no quería marcharse temía que Yugi cometía alguna locura…-si nuestro amigo quiere estar solo, es mejor obedecer y dejarlo solo…necesita pensar, necesita hacerse la idea que nunca mas vera a Yami…-Joey soltó a Yugi, y el pequeño solo pudo ver como su amigo se diría a la puerta, seguido de Tea

- Si nos necesitas, ya conoces el numero…-dijo al chica mientras tomaba su sombrilla, ya que poco a poco aquellas nubes grises comenzaban a lanzar agua hasta convertirse en una fuerte tormenta…

- Tomaremos un taxi…-dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta, y ni siquiera volteaba a ver al chico sollozante que dejaba atrás…

- _Arigato_…-le dijo Yugi, mirando a ambos con su rostro empapado en lagrimas, ambos asintieron y luego se marcharon de la casa, quedando el chico completamente solo, tal y como deseaba…

Minutos después que los chicos se marcharon, Yugi dejo de ver por la ventana que lo tenia cautivado, se levanto y camino por la casa…subió las escaleras y paro afuera del marco de la puerta, en la habitación del faraón donde a tan solo en la mañana de ese día Yami estaba cambiándose de ropa como todas las mañanas, quien pensaría que en la noche el faraón ya no iba a estar a su lado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Yugi?- llamo el faraón desde su habitación luego de ducharse, a pesar que Yugi estaba un poco pensativo, por sus nuevos sentimientos el faraón tenia algo que decirle…-Yugi, siento el despertarte…-le dijo con un sonrojo…-es solo que se termino mi gel para el cabello me regalarías un poco…-Yami se llevo una mano a la cabeza, mientras seguía secándose un poco su cabello…

Yugi solo lo miraba cautivado, ya que el faraón en verdad tenia un cuerpo en extremo hermoso, en aquel instante que lo único que lo cubría era una toalla atada a la cintura se veía aun mas sexy, ya que tenia sus pectorales y su perfecto abdomen al descubierto, así que como también alguno de los músculos que sobre salían de los brazos fuertes, de aquel que alguna vez gobernó Egipto…

- Si en seguida te lo traigo…

Dijo el chico dándose rápidamente la vuelta, para correr a su habitación e ir por lo que el faraón le había pedido, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado al pensar en cuan hermoso era Yami…todo en el le encantaba, se apenaba en admitirlo pero así era…

Mientras que por su parte Yami se seguía secando su cabello, el cual por lo mojado que estaba ahora su abundante cabellera caía sobre sus hombros, y sus mechones rubios, rojos y negros se mezclaban mutuamente y ahora su cabello parecía una parte del arco iris…

- Ra necesito el gel…-arco iris que al faraón no le gustaba lucir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi regreso a su realidad, y entro a la habitación del faraón aun sobre la mesita de noche, estaba el gel que en la mañana le dio a Yami, el cual no se lo había de vuelto, estaba intacto sobre la mesa parecía que esperaba al que a tan solo horas atrás lo había usado…sin saber que este jamás regresaría…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Aquí lo tienes Yami…

Le dijo el chico entregándole el gel, que el pequeño solía usar para su cabello, Yugi miro unos minutos mas a Yami y luego se sonrojo, sin que el faraón se diera cuenta, ya que el estaba muy ocupado buscando la forma de levantar su cabello en su ya tradicional peinado…

- Ra Yugi este nuevo shampoo suaviza mucho el cabello…-dijo el faraón al no lograr la estabilidad que deseaba- recuérdame cambiarlo, ya que Ra esta muy difícil…-dijo al no lograr el peinado que quería, ni con la secadora podía lograrlo…-rayos…-dijo al casi lograr que una de sus puntas se levantara y luego cayo cubriendo su cara…

Yugi sonrió un poco al ver al faraón, que estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo, en verdad Yami era muy gracioso y parecía un chico normal, con su secadora en una mano, el gel en la otra y su mirada puesta en el espejo, quien diría que ese chico que parecía de unos 21 años, era ni mas ni menos que un espíritu milenario de un famoso faraón, que para muchos fue el mejor de su época a pasar de su juventud…

- Yami _Ai Shiteru_…-pensó el chico al ver de lejos a su faraón luchar con el cabello, como le hubiera gustado decirle esas palabras cara a cara…y a Yami como le hubiera gustado escucharlas…

"**_Al final por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno… Junto a mi familia junto a mis amigos y mi voz…_**"****

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi regreso a la realidad, y las lagrimas cayeron en grandes caminos chocando contra el piso, todo en aquella habitación le recordaba al faraón y de cómo el destino pudo intervenir y de un minuto a otro, el ya no estar a su lado…aun recordaba lo feliz que fue cuando le estaba ayudando a su abuelo a habilitarle aquella habitación al legendario faraón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Haaag… ¿aquí esta bien abuelito?

Pregunto Yugi, al estar cargando una de las tablas que serviría como marco de la puerta del baño que en un futuro se iba a convertir en la habitación del faraón…el y su abuelo, habían estado trabajando todo el día, querían tener esa habitación lista antes que Yami cumpliera 3 años de estar con ellos y eso seria en un poco menos de un mes…

Hasta entonces Yugi, ni el abuelo le habían dicho ni una palabra al faraón, para evitar que se enterara el pequeño tenia que hacer gran esfuerzo para que no lo descubriera leyendo sus pensamientos, y el abuelo hacía lo mejor que podía para mantener la sorpresa en secreto…

- Si puedes sostenerla un poco mas fuerte Yugi…-pidió el anciano, mientras estaba parado en la escalera de dos bandas, y comenzaba a martillar en la madera para asegurarla a la pared…

- Si abuelito…- dijo el pequeño, mientras sostenía mas fuerte aquella tabla, mientras el abuelo martillaba…-¿abuelito?...-pregunto el niño esperando que su abuelo lo escuchara…

- ¿Dime?...-dijo el anciano Moto, mientras continuaba martillando…

- ¿Crees que este listo antes de un mes?...-pregunto con inocencia, sabiendo los muchos trabajos que faltaban y el poco tiempo que tenían

- No te preocupes hijo…-le sonrió el anciano dejando con su trabajo y encarando a su nieto…-estará listo muy pronto-aquellas palabras llenaron de esperanza, al niño el cual sonrió, confiando en las palabras de aquel cariñoso anciano el cual era su única familia.

El tiempo transcurrió y los trabajos en aquella habitación continuaron, ya solo faltaban un par de días para la fecha limite y en todo aquel tiempo, el faraón no se había dado cuenta de nada, sus amigos se encargaban de distraerlo cada vez que quería interrogar a su hikari del por que el y su abuelo siempre se notaban cansados…

"_**Porque nada valgo, porque nada tengo, si no tengo lo mejor… tu amor y compañía en mi corazón"**_

- Me debes un duelo Yami…-dijo cierto rubio impaciente por hacer cumplir con el reto al faraón…

- ¿Pero?- dijo el faraón al ser jalado de su brazo de parte de un impaciente Joey, que no dejaría al faraón escapar hasta que le cumpliera ese duelo que tenia pendiente.

Mientras que Yugi miraba aliviado como ambos se marcharan, eso le daría tiempo para terminar con el trabajo en la habitación del faraón, en ella solo faltaban algunos detalles, para que estuviera lista, aun no podía creer como Ra los había ayudado tanto, ya que solo faltaban mínimos detalles, como poner unos estantes mas, el espejo del baño. En fin solo cosas pequeñas, quien pensaría que hace un mes atrás apenas si tenían la idea de comenzar y ahora casi un mes después tenían la idea de terminar.

- ¿No hay moros en la costa Yugi?- le dijo suavemente el abuelo a su pequeño el cómplice…

- No te preocupes abuelito, Joey se llevo a Yami a tener un duelo y conociendo a Joey, no se rendirá hasta que le gane…

- A entonces tenemos mucho tiempo- asumió al abuelo ya que dicha victoria jamás la vía el rubio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi veía cada una de las imágenes que venían a su mente, era como una película tan clara, que cada imagen parecía que la volvía a vivir, no podía creer como todo aquello comenzó cuando el tenia apenas las piezas de un rompecabezas, que se miraba imposible de armar…y ahora había terminado con aquellas mismas piezas que jamás podrían ser vueltas a armar…

Joey antes de llegar a casa le entrego las piezas del rompecabezas confiando que el pequeño lograra un milagro; si intentaba armar aquel brillarte articulo otra vez, pero Yugi lo sabia bien, de nada serviría a pesar que las piezas encajaran Yami jamás iba a regresar y lo sentía, en cada pieza inerte que ahora era el rompecabezas, el cual antes todo el emanaba un sentimiento calido, lleno de vida y esperanza y ahora no eran mas que piezas invaluables de museo…

- Snif…Yami…como te extraño…

Dijo Yugi mientras seguía llorando, tenia tanto dolor en su corazón, tanto sufrimiento que quizás nunca podría lograr resignación…

"**_Y es que vale más un año tardío, que un siglo vacío amor… y es que vale más tener bien llenito el corazón"_**

- ¿Yami por que tenias que marcharte, ¿Por qué? Si juraste estar conmigo siempre…siempre…snif…Yami… ¿que no te das cuenta…?

Decía el chico, mientras miraba sus manos en las cuales tenía una de las piezas del rompecabezas; precisamente la ultima que encajo en aquella pirámide dorada. La cual le trajo tantas alegrías, ya hora aquella pieza, le traía tantas tristezas, y desencantos…

**_  
_**- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Que sin ti…que sin ti yo no soy nada…que sin ti… mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido… como te necesito…snif… Oh! mi Yami como te extraño…

Luego miro aun lado suyo, justo donde se encontraba la colonia que acostumbraba usar el faraón, en toda la habitación se sentía ese peculiar aroma que tenia impreso en el, la personalidad de Yami, ya que aquella fragancia decía, en silencio lo grandioso que era quien la usaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Pero que rayos es esto…-dijo el faraón al abrir uno de sus obsequios de cumpleaños y descubrir justo en el que le había regalo su hikari un frasco que contenía un aroma especial

- ¿Yami no me digas que jamás haz usado perfume…?- le pregunto el rubio al ver la reacción del faraón…

- Claro que si, en Egipto habían diferentes clases de aromas, que en la actualidad tienen la equivalencia a perfume, pero nunca lo vi en este frasco con…Ra…-dijo el faraón al tocar el tapón el cual tenia atomizador-oigan huele muy bien…-dijo Yami al percibir en aquel accidente el olor del perfume que le había obsequiado su hikari

- Me alegro que te gustara- le dijo el chico un poco sonrojado, con la mirada baja para que Yami no viera su vergüenza…

- Vamos Yugi entre tu y yo nunca ha habido vergüenzas… ven acá mi lindo hikari…

Le dijo un sonriente faraón con toda la inocencia del mundo, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Yugi, el cual sintió el cuerpo calido de Yami y su rostro quedo sintiendo los latidos del corazón fuerte y lleno de vida de un faraón milenario…

Luego el faraón separo del abrazo a Yugi, el cual estaba muy sonrojado ante las muestras de afecto de aquel espíritu, se agacho hasta quedar al nivel de Yugi y lo miro a los ojos.

- Yugi no sabes lo feliz que me hace el estar contigo…-le dijo sonriendo mientras de lejos todos sus amigos seguían sus movimientos, y también se sentían felices por que esos dos luego de tantos problemas, aun estuvieran juntos- me sentía tan solo, hace mucho tiempo pero tu compañía a cubierto esa soledad, Ra ha sido maravilloso, ya que me permitió conocerte…

Cada palabra llegaba al corazón de Yugi, aunque no era para menos, ya que el faraón también las decía sinceramente, y también venían de lo mas profundo de su corazón, quizás ninguno de los dos sentía por el otro, ningún sentimiento ajeno al de amistad, pero en lo mas profundo del corazón de Yugi, el sentía algo mas, algo que jamás fue capaz de descubrir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_**Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente, tu cariño este bien fuerte, aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final…"**_

- Snif…era amor…-asumió Yugi, mientras estaba sentado en la cama que una vez ocupo aquel ser que tanta compañía le hizo por mucho tiempo.

Quizás descubrir ese sentimiento le daba temor, y no precisamente por el que "_dirán_" ya que estaba enamorado de otro chico. Si no por el temor de traicionar su amistad, ya que desde que armo el rompecabezas y pidió el deseo de tener un amigo a su lado siempre, lo único que vio en Yami fue eso amistad, pero a medida que fueron conviviendo, fueron sufriendo todos aquellos males y en ocasiones parecía que se iban a perder para siempre, aquel sentimiento se iba haciendo mas fuerte, en el corazón de ambos, aunque el primero que en realidad lo siento fue Yugi, después de todo el era humano y Yami solo era un espíritu que a pesar que comenzaba a sentir lo mismo por su hikari, no lo descubrió hasta que Ra le regalo un cuerpo.

- Snif…fui un tonto…lo siento tanto mi Yami…lo siento tanto mi faraón…Ra Yami por favor…¡¡REGRESA!

Grito el chico en medio de su desesperación, aunque de nada servia. Aquel jamás lo escucharía, jamás volvería a estar a su lado, jamás…y tendría que resignarse a no verlo…nunca mas…

Yugi levanto un poco su mirada y miro por la ventana de la habitación, la lluvia había cesado por fin, y lo único que se miraba era la luna que colocaba sus rayos entre algunas nubes que aun la cubrían. El chico se levanto de la cama, hasta sentarse en un sillón que daba justo a la ventana, ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de Yami, siempre le trajo mucha paz y nostalgia contemplar el paisaje nocturno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**_Porque nada valgo, porque nada tengo; si no tengo lo mejor… tu amor y compañía en mi corazón… regresa amor…_** **_"_**

Era una noche fría y mas oscura que alguna que cubrió al pueblo de Domino, a pesar de ser una noche distinta a las demás, y por ello llamaba a estar en cama, bajo una frazada, y en una suave almohada bajo su cabeza…pero un chico de cabello tricolor, despertó en medio de la noche… se levanto de su cama, camino a paso lento, sin siquiera encender la luz y por lo mismo tubo que ser muy cuidadoso hasta llegar donde deseaba, la habitación de su compañero… su Yami…el cual tenia la puerta abierta, por lo general siempre lo estaba, por si a su pequeño hikari se le ofrecía algo como en aquella noche…

- ¿Yami?- el chico llamo al faraón, mientras estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, no quería ser inoportuno e interrumpir el sueño de aquel faraón milenario

- ¿No puedes dormir?...-le dijo una voz cariñosa mientras se acercaba al chico hasta tomarlo de sus pequeños hombros y guiarlo dentro de la habitación.

- No…- le dijo el chico, con un ligero tono de tristeza, el faraón sabia perfectamente el por que del insomnio de su_ aibou_.

- Yo tampoco puedo dormir…-le dijo el faraón, mientras ayudaba al chico a que se sentara en el sillón, que estaba en la ventana cerca de su cama…-por eso me concentraba en ver las estrellas- dijo con alegría, mientras cubría al chico con una manta y luego el se sentaba a su lado cubriéndose con la misma manta…

- Lo extraño mucho…snif…-dijo el chico, sollozando un poco, en verdad aquella pérdida, le había dolido más de lo que pensó…

- Lo se…-Yami abrazo a Yugi, para consolarlo un poco…-yo también lo extraño…

Ya había pasado mas de un mes, desde la muerte del abuelo de Yugi, y un poco mas de una semana desde que Yami había logrado obtener un cuerpo, y aun el chico no lograba encontrar resignación, no dormía bien en las noches, no se alimentaba de forma adecuada, en fin el pequeño se estaba dejando consumir por la tristeza… su único consuelo era estar en los calidos brazos del faraón, era lo único que lograba darle algo de paz.

- Las estrellas se ven hermosas esta noche…

Dijo Yami con alegría, esperando de esa forma animar un poco a Yugi, el pequeño levanto su rostro y miro al cielo, tenia razón aquellas luces destellantes se miraban en extremo hermosas aquella noche…

-Ra debe estas feliz…

Dijo con una sonrisa, Yugi miro al faraón apenas visible con la luz de la luna y las estrellas a fuera, sentía que su Yami estaba feliz, pero también estaba nostálgico…sentía un poco de tristeza que provenía de su Yami…y en ese instante olvido sus propias tristezas y se concentro en el faraón…

- ¿Te sientes bien Yami?...-le pregunto el chico, ya que bien sabia que para Yami no había sido fácil convertirse en humano

El faraón lo miro, confundido por su pregunta, que a pesar que el vinculo que ambos compartían, había dejado de ser tan fuerte como cuando Yami compartía el cuerpo de Yugi, aun seguía existiendo y por lo mismo el pequeño estaba muy conciente de que su Yami estaba triste, aunque también, no se necesitaba ningún vinculo para saberlo, con tan solo estar con Yami y ver en lo profundo de sus ojos, el pequeño sabia muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...-le dijo Yami temeroso al saberse descubierto

- Por que siento tu tristeza…-le dijo el chico mientras ponía su rostro en el pecho del faraón, Yami solo miro la reacción de su hikari y se sonrojo en extremo al sentirlo tan cerca- Vamos confía en mi… ¿dime que esta pasándote?- le pidió Yugi con suplica en su tono, Yami solo suspiro y volvió a mirar por la ventana…

- Es solo que a veces, extraño mucho mi hogar…mi familia…mi gente…-dijo Yami mientras seguía viendo por la ventana, y se encontraba en las luces destellantes que se pintaban en el firmamento…-no es fácil haber sido un espíritu de hace mas de 5 milenios y ahora ser un humano que respira y siente como cualquier otro…no es fácil…cuando era espíritu, había dejado de sentir esta nostalgia, esta necesidad de ver mi hogar…pero ahora que soy parte mortal he vuelto a sentirla…me siento como hace 5 milenios cuando era un pequeño príncipe, que le dieron la noticia que había perdido a su familia…me siento solo…-en ese instante una lagrima bajo rodando por la mejilla de Yami, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado ni mucho menos aquellas partes en que lo hacia sufrir….

- No estas solo…-le dijo Yugi mirando a Yami, mientras alzaba su mano y limpiaba la lagrima del rostro del faraón…-yo estoy a tu lado…-le dijo el pequeño mientras volvía a colocar su rostro en el pecho de Yami…-ambos nos haremos compañía y así ninguno estará solo nunca mas…- quien hubiera pensado que esas palabras, jamás podrían ser cumplidas…

"_**Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti y me hago fuerte cuando estás aquí… sin ti… yo ya no sé que es vivir..."**_

- Las estrellas eran las únicas que me hacían compañía, hace mucho tiempo…-dijo Yami mientras cerraba a sus ojos y se miraba a si mismo cuando tenia 6 años, que fue la edad en que subió al trono…luego los abrió y volvía ver el firmamento…-cuándo me dieron la noticia de la muerte de mis padres, yo tenia 6 años- dijo Yami en tono serio- apenas estaba aprendiendo a hacer faraón, cuando de un día a otro por la falta de líder tuve que subir al trono…en verdad fueron días muy difíciles en especial para un niño, que a pesar de saber su compromiso con su pueblo, estaba solo…completamente solo y lo único que lo acompañaba cada noche, eran las estrellas y el rompecabezas del milenio que había sido de mi padre…era lo único…

Yugi estaba impresionado por el relato de Yami, jamás se hubiera imaginado lo difícil que fue para el subir al trono, y luego lo triste que se sentía cada noche, al saberse solo sin familia, y a su lado nada mas que presiones y problemas.

- Se me había prohibido llorar, ya que un líder no llora… se me había prohibido expresar afecto ante alguien, ya que aun líder tiene que tener mano firme…se me habían prohibido tantas cosas, que deje ser un niño para convertirse en faraón…en un faraón solitario, que en lo único que pensaba cada noche, era irse con Ra y estar alado de sus padres…pero el destino tenia mas pruebas para mi…en la antigüedad, jamás conocí el amor, ya que mi tiempo estaba inmerso entre los asunto de Egipto y sus problemas nada mas, aunque jamás me importo, ya que mi vida entera estaba dedicársela a mi gente…y así fue cuando cumplí los 21 años, que le entregue mi vida a mi pueblo, la batalla contra aquel ser que quería gobernar Egipto fue tan grande, que al final no me quedo mas opción que encerrar su alma de el y la mía en el rompecabezas…el cual al instante se hizo pedazos y sus piezas no iban hacer unidas hasta 5 milenios después, en que conocería a mi complemento…a mi hikari…y a mi lindo _aibou_…-le dijo Yami con una sonrisa, todos aquellos diminutivos hicieron sonrojar mucho a Yugi…-y descubrir que a pesar que estuve solo por mucho tiempo, ahora te tengo conmigo y eso nadie lo evitara, tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre….

- Si ambos nos haremos compañía y así ninguno de los dos volverá a estar solo nunca mas…

- Nunca lo he estado desde que te conocí…Yugi te hago una promesa- el niño miraba atento…-"_Siente como te quiero toma mi mano... ven a soñar deja todo lo malo, por que te pesa para volar, mírame una vez... una mas, aquí estoy no me iré, mi lugar es aquí cuidante, para toda la eternidad_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yo tampoco nunca estuve solo mi Yami…-dijo Yugi mientras estaba sentado en aquel sillón que en aquel momento compartió alado de Yami…de su Yami…-pero ahora…snif…

Las lágrimas se hacían más constantes, el pequeño nunca iba a lograr resignación… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si lo había perdido todo y a todos…bueno aun tenia a sus amigos, pero ellos, ya tenían sus vidas hechas y no iban a ocuparse de el…los únicos que siempre lo hicieron fueron su abuelo y Yami…su familia, pero ahora…el faraón se iba ido para siempre, y lo único que Yugi deseaba era irse con el…

- Nunca voy a olvidarte…snif…

Aquella no seria ni la primera ni la ultima noche en que Yugi pasara en vela, con lagrimas en sus ojos, dolor en su corazón y el recuerdo del faraón en su ser…era inevitable sufrir cuando se pierde a la persona amada, es inevitable sufrí cuando jamás pudiste decirle cuan importante era para ti…es inevitable sufrir cuando a pesar del tiempo, el dolor sigue siendo tan intenso como la primera vez…

Los días había trascurrido, lentos y las agujas del reloj marcaron, la hora más terrible para un jovencito que siempre pensó, que jamás nada iba a separarlo de su Yami, nada ni siquiera la muerte. Pero el destino da vueltas y ahora el faraón, el cuerpo inerte del faraón; estaba en un solitario ataúd, con su rostro pálido, frió sin vida, y al igual que el, Yugi había perdido las ganas…ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir, sus amigos lo sabían muy bien el pequeño duelista se estaba consumiendo lentamente a causa del dolor, y quizás mas pronto de lo que Yugi imaginaria estaría otra vez con su faraón…en el cielo…

- Lo siento mucho Yugi…

Dijo un joven castaño de nombre Tristan, quien había volado toda la noche desde que supo de que el entierro de Yami seria ese mismo día, estaba desvelado apenas si había dormido un par de horas en el vuelo, pero para el lo importante era estar con su amigo, por lo que le contó su novia Tea el pequeño se estaba muriendo…lentamente…y nada ni nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

"_**Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti…"**_

- Se fue Tristan…-dijo Yugi, mientras miraba aquella caja de madera, donde dentro de ella estaba el cuerpo del faraón…-me dejo…snif…-los ojos de Yugi estaba rojos de tanto llorar, pero aun así; el pequeño no podía dejar de hacerlo…-no cumplió con su promesa…

Dijo pensando aquella vez cuando el faraón le dijo "_Siente como te quiero toma mi mano... ven a soñar deja todo lo malo, por que te pesa para volar, mírame una vez... una mas, aquí estoy no me iré, mi lugar es aquí cuidante, para toda la eternidad_", aun recordaba sus palabras, aquellas mágicas palabras que le hicieron creer en que no había imposibles, aunque ahora, al ver donde se encontraba su Yami, se daba cuenta que ante la muerte nada se podía hacer y por mas que suplicara, por mas que llorara, Yami nunca iba a revivir y eso era definitivo…

- Debes ser fuerte- le suplico Tristan mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su futura esposa, la cual se sentía igual o peor que Yugi, ya que todo aquello inicio por un mal entendido que ella provoco, y termino de la peor forma…

- No puedo…- dijo Yugi mientras se limpiaba un poco sus lagrimas, sin dejar de mirar un solo instante el lugar donde ahora descansaba Yami…

- Viejo por favor…

Le suplico ahora Joey, quien también se sentía muy mal por su amigo y tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desmoronarse frente a Yugi ya que al igual que el pequeño le dolía mucho, el haber perdido a su otro mejor amigo…Yami…

- NO PUEDO… ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN?- en ese instante todos los presentes, amigos conocidos y algunos curiosos, voltearon ver a Yugi por el grito que había lanzado…- jamás me voy a resignar…¡¡JAMAS!...he perdido a mi otra mitad, he perdido a mi complemento, he perdido a quien amaba…he perdido a mi mejor amigo…mi compañero, mi familia…lo he perdido todo…el se lo llevo todo…todo lo bueno que había en mi…Yami se lo llevo… y lo único que deseo es que Ra se apiade de mi y me lleve donde esta el…es lo único que quiero…snif…Yami…por que tenias que marcharte…POR QUE…-en este punto Yugi corrió hasta abrazar el ataúd donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del faraón…-por que tenias que dejarme…que no sabes que nada valgo…que nada tengo…si no tengo conmigo… por favor vuelve…por favor…nada tiene sentido, sin tu presencia…nada es igual sin ti…la vida ya no tiene colores, todo es gris…todo esta triste…yo estoy triste…sin ti…me quiero morir para estar a tu lado…YAMI…¡¡LLEVAME CONTIGO!…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto en medio de aquella desesperación, sintió una mano muy conocida para el en su hombro… también escucho una cariñosa voz que lo llamaba con cariño y preocupación…

- ¿Yugi?...-le dijo aquella voz y el inmediatamente supo de quien era…-Yugi por favor…-le dijo suplicante…

- ¿Yami?...-dijo con esperanza…

- Yugi por favor…despierta…- le dijo mientras movía el cuerpo del niño, y el enseguida abrigo sus ojos de una sola vez…se tallo un poco la vista y lo primero que vieron sus ojos amatista fue la cariñosa sonrisa de Yami…abrió sus ojos en impresión no podía creer lo que miraba…-Yugi al fin despiertas…-le dijo con alarma…-estaba preocupado por ti, estabas llorando…estabas gritando… ¿estas bien, ¿Tenias una pesadilla?

Yugi no contesto, el pequeño aun no salía de su asombro…miro alrededor y ya no estaba en aquel velorio. Si no que estaba en su hogar, el estaba sentado en el sofá, y el faraón frente a el… aun no podía creerlo…entonces todo aquello…era un mal sueño…una pesadilla…quizás alguna advertencia de lo que podía suceder…quizás…no importaba lo que fuera…Ra le había dado otra oportunidad y esta vez no iba a despreciarla…

- ¿Yugi te encuentras bien _aibou_?...-le dijo el faraón con preocupación al no recibir respuesta de parte del pequeño…

- ¡¡¡YAMI EN VERDAD ERES TU!- el faraón abrió sus ojos en impresión por lo que el chico decía, pero luego al sentir los brazos del chico rodear su cuerpo se sonrojo en extremo, ya que a tan dolo unas horas atrás el chico no se le quería ni acercar…

- Ra Yugi si así reaccionas cuando tomas sientas, dejare que lo hagas mas seguido…-le sonrió el faraón, mientras sentida como el chico lo abrazaba firmemente como no queriendo dejar irlo nunca

"_**Recuperar las noches que perdí, vencer el miedo inmenso de morir y ser eterno junto a ti…"**_

- RA GRACIAS, GRACIAS…

Decía el chico desesperado aun no podía creer que estaba junto al faraón y que aquello que vivió no fue mas que un sueño, una pesadilla… y por eso mismo no iba a permitir que se volviera a repetir…nunca mas…Ra le había dado la oportunidad de revelarle sus sentimientos al faraón…-oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar…

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Yugi?

Le dijo Yami al oído mientras le daba unas palmaditas, en la espalda del chico para que se calmara ya que sintió que lloraba, lo que no sabía era que lo que sentía Yugi no era de tristeza, si que lloraba por no la inmensa gratitud de tener otra vez a quien pensó que jamás vería nuevamente.

- ¿Yugi?- dijo el faraón preocupado al no recibir respuesta, se separo del abrazo y miro al chico…-Oh mi aibou…-le limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió…

- Soñé que te perdía...-dijo el chico en medio de su llanto

- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice hace tiempo?…-dijo el faraón sonriendo y el chico recordaba cada palabra como si las escuchara otra vez…-"_Siente como te quiero toma mi mano... ven a soñar deja todo lo malo, por que te pesa para volar, mírame una vez... una mas, aquí estoy no me iré, mi lugar es aquí cuidante, para toda la eternidad_"- ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- le dijo Yami sonriente…-Juntos hasta el final Yugi…mi lugar es aquí…a tu lado…cuidándote para toda la eternidad…-le sonrió el faraón, Yugi asintió sabia que su faraón decía la verdad ya que ahora que podía tenerlo junto a el, luego de aquella pesadilla donde lo perdió para siempre, sabia que esas palabras habían logrado regresarlo a la vida…y esta vez en verdad nada ni nadie los separaría…-Bien será mejor que prepare algo de comer…- dijo Yami al ver a su hikari mas calmado, pero antes que se diera media vuelta Yugi lo tomo de una mano, no quería que se fuera, sentía que si lo hacia se repetiría su sueño…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Nota: En esta escena, hay lemon, si no les gusta esta clase de escenas, les sugiero que pasen a la siguiente y si no les molesta pos adelante sigan leyendo…**_

_**Atentamente.- **_

_**La Autora**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Porque nada valgo, porque nada tengo, si no tengo lo mejor… tu amor y compañía en mi corazón…"**_

- ¿Yami…?- hablo Yugi y Yami sonrió al escucharlo un poco mas calmado…

- ¿Dime?...-le dijo el faraón esperando por las palabras del chico…

- Yami…yo…yo…-Yugi en caro al faraón, el cual noto cuan sonrojado estaba…

- ¿Te sucede algo?...-pregunto al ver el comportamiento extraño de Yugi…

- Yami…yo…yo…quiero decirte que…-los ojos de Yugi brillaban en felicidad, Yami lo noto eso lo dejo sin habla…-decirte que…que…_Ai Shiteru_ Yami…-Yugi abrazo a Yami, y el faraón, solo tenia sus ojos muy abiertos sin siquiera decir y hacer alguna cosa…-te amo…te amo…-repetía Yugi con alegría…-no sabes lo que sufrí en ese sueño…en esa pesadilla, cuando pensé perderte…habías muerto Yami…me habías dejado, y todo por no tener el valor de expresarme…Ra me dio oportunidad de tenerte junto a mi otra vez y no voy a desperdiciarla… quiero que me perdones por mis indiferencias

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte mi _koibito_…-le dijo Yami, su corazón se regocijaba en alegría al saberse correspondido…

- Yami quiero pasar junto a ti el resto de mi vida, quiero que ambos seamos uno solo…quiero que me enseñes a amar…-le dijo aun mas sonrojado ya que sabia muy bien lo que eso significaba…

Yami se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hikari, en verdad aquella siesta le había sentado de maravilla, sin imaginarse que aquello había sido un aviso que si no tomaba el valor que necesitaba en verdad aquella pesadilla se cumpliría…

- ¿Hablas en serio Yugi?

El faraón estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que su hikari fuera tan directo…y no era para menos, Yugi vio su vida acabarse, cuando creyó perder a su Yami y por lo mismo sentía que si no hacia las cosas que deseaba en aquel instante, jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlas…

"_**Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente, tu cariño siempre este bien fuerte aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final…"**_

- Hai Yami jamás he estado mas seguro de algo, como ahora…-le dijo el chico mirando a Yami…-quiero que seamos uno, quiero que ambos seamos felices…quiero que me muestres lo que es el amor…

Le dijo el chico de la forma mas sexy que pudo, en ese instante Yami se acerco a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Yugi disfruto de aquel dulce beso, seria el primero de muchos otros aunque este fue sumamente especial para ambos…

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres que lo hagamos Yugi?- el chico asintió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo- ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto _aibou_?...-le pregunto el faraón, y no era que no quisiera hacer aquello, era solo que quería estar seguro que Yugi también lo deseaba tanto como el…

- No es demasiado pronto…-le dijo con una angelical sonrisa…-te conozco desde toda mi vida ¿Qué mas necesito, para desear estar unido a ti por siempre?...-Yugi puso su rostro en el pecho del faraón escuchando el latir de su corazón, corazón que estaba lleno de vida, lleno de alegría y una un infinito amor hacia aquel pequeño duelista; que conoció hace tiempo y que ahora le iba a pertenecer en cuerpo y en alma…

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, y lo mucho que lo deseo…lo mucho que te deseo…-le dijo forma sensual…

Yami se agacho ligeramente hasta quedar al nivel de Yugi, se acerco lentamente a el, y le dio un apasionado beso…el chico estaba feliz de tener su boca unida a la del faraón, sentía cosquilleos en sus labios, sentía que quería probar mas de aquellos que tenían un saber exquisito…eso mismo quería el faraón, hizo que el chico abriera su boca y pudo tocar la suave lengua, ambas se mezclaron hasta convertirse en una sola, sus lenguas se tocaban una a otra, ambos sonreían felices de poder disfrutar aquel momento, aunque el mas feliz era Yugi, ya que en algún momento pensó que jamás podría ni siquiera tener junto a el aquel al faraón: el cual que estaba muriendo de amor y sufriendo en silencio por su indiferencia…

Pocos segundos después el beso había terminado, ambos estaban agitados por la falta de aire...pero felices por lo que estaban experimentando…

- ¿Estas listo para lo que se viene Yugi?- el chico asintió, sumiso, nervioso y muy sonrojado…-Bien…-el faraón le sonrió…y continuo con su sesión de amor…

Yami hizo al chico sentarse en el sofá, y ahí comenzó a acariciar al chico suavemente, disfrutando de cada parte del cuerpo de aquel pequeño que se le hacia mas atractivo que nunca…a pesar de que el joven, aun tenia su ropa puesta, el faraón disfruto de aquel roce y de los sonidos que emitía el chico al sentir la mano del faraón entre su entrepierna…

Luego se acerco a Yugi nuevamente unió sus labios con los del chico, y le dio un suave beso tan suave, como el primero que le dio aquella noche en que le declaro su amor…Yugi cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por aquellos labios que lo hipnotizaban y lo hacían querer estar junto a el para toda la eternidad…

Luego Yami se separo del beso y comenzó besar el cuello de Yugi, cada parte de piel del chico le era en extremo suave en verdad aquel chico; era un ángel de Ra reencarnado en la tierra…

Luego comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa que el chico llevaba, Yugi dejo la mano del faraón realizar aquello, mientras que la de el se encaminaba hacer lo mismo; con la camiseta desmangada color negro que el faraón llevaba…

Ambos disfrutaban de cada moviendo del otro, aun Yugi sentía que todo aquello era un sueño, sueño del que no quería despertar. Igualmente sentía Yami ya que a tan solo unas horas atrás convivía con un chico indiferente y ahora estaba con el chico que amaba y que pronto seria de el…

- _Ai Shiteru_ Yami…-le sonrió Yugi al sentir como el faraón apartaba lentamente la camisa blanca que llevaba y levantaba sus brazos para que Yugi le quitara la de el…

"_**Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor tu amor y compañía en mi corazón…"**_

El faraón solo sonrió ante las palabras de Yugi, y otra vez se agacho hasta tocar aquellos dulces y atrayentes labios, que le pedían a gritos que jamás lo dejaran…luego lentamente fue bajando dándole a Yugi, suaves besos en todo el rostro del chico, hasta llegar a su cuello nuevamente, en donde; cuando el chico sintió un ligero mordisco de parte del faraón, gimió de placer, en verdad todo aquello le encantaba y Yami podía saberlo, al ver que el chico se excitaba cada vez mas, y eso era lo que deseaba hacerlo disfrutar y demostrarle en cada beso, en cada caricia, el amor tan grande que le tenia…

Y a Yugi le quedo muy claro eso, al sentir lo suave, amoroso y delicado que era Yami con el, jamás pensó que su primera vez seria tan especial como se lo estaba haciendo sentir su faraón…

Los besos continuaban y el faraón bajo hasta llegar al abdomen del chico, rozando sus labios con aquella suave piel de aquel ángel, Yugi esperaba ansioso por el siguiente moviendo de Yami, las manos del faraón se encaminaron hasta llegar al broche del pantalón de su hikari, el chico se sonrojo en extremo al tener la mano del faraón en ese lugar sabiendo perfectamente lo que se vendría luego…

- Te amo Yugi…te amo tanto…te amo como jamás he amado…-le dijo sonriente y Yugi se sonrojo y se relajo un poco dejando a su Yami continuar con lo suyo…

Y así fue el faraón desabrocho lentamente el botón del pantalón del chico, rozando ligeramente el miembro que dentro se encontraba, al sentir la mano del faraón en su parte mas sensible; el chico se tenso un poco, inundado por el placer, pero luego que Yami le dio un calido beso en sus labios haciendo que se relajara y también ayudo a Yami a bajarle el cierre de su pantalón, y luego a despojarlo de su cuerpo…

"_**Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti y me hago fuerte cuando estás aquí…"**_

Yami lo hizo lentamente, y el chico se sonrojo en extremo, al abrir sus ojos y tener la miraba llena de pasión de parte de Yami, el faraón pensaba que era afortunado de tener frente a el a tan maravillosa criatura…y Yugi pensaba que estaba inmensamente agradecido de poder estar con su Yami nuevamente y esta vez para siempre…

- Eres hermoso Yugi…

Fue lo único que encontró decir Yami, entre todo aquel momento de éxtasis a pesar de sus pocas palabras, tenían tras ellas un gran significado, para Yugi y por lo mismo se sonrojo mucho al escucharlas…

- Te amo…y pronto te lo demostrare…

Le dijo Yami, acercándose al chico nuevamente, y comenzando su nueva ola de carisias y besos, aunque sus carisias eran cada vez mas atrevidas ya que ahora al no tener el pantalón de Yugi de estorbo, el faraón acariciaba sutilmente el miembro del chico, el cual poco a poco se iba levantando, por el placer que recorría su cuerpo…

Pero no solo Yugi tenia que quedar desnudo para que aquel momento que ambos deseaban se cumpliera, si no que el faraón también debía de estarlo, y pensando esto, las manos temerosas de Yugi se posaron hasta quedar en el broche del pantalón, dudo un poco, en hacerlo pero luego que Yami puso sus manos en las de Yugi y las apretó ligeramente dándole la seguridad a continuar, el chico siguió por su camino…

Desabrocho el botón, y bajo lentamente el cierre del pantalón color azul del gobernante de Egipto, mientras que Yami seguía cada moviendo del chico con su mirada y en sus labios con una complacida sonrisa, al sentir como el joven se estaba guiando por lo que sentía en su corazón…

"_**Sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir… mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz…"**_

Yami ayudo un poco al chico a bajarle el pantalón y luego que el faraón se lo quito, Yugi podo obsérvalo mas con detalle a pesar que solo tenia sus bóxer puestos, el cuerpo de Yami era en extremo sexy, y Yugi lo sabia muy bien y ahora al tenerlo en aquella posición lo afirmaba aun mas…

El ancho pecho, el perfecto abdomen, los músculos en sus brazos lo brillante que se miraba la piel del faraón, reflejada ante la luz de la sala y la sonrisa sensual de Yami lo hacían aun más hermoso ante los ojos de Yugi. A pesar que ya lo había visto en muchas ocasiones medio desnudo, esta vez era especial, ya que aquella era cuando ambos se estaban entregando todo al otro…ambos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo para el otro se sintiera amado, y que jamás olvidara lo que estaban viviendo, ya que para ambos era su primera vez y por los mismo iba a ser especial y Yugi lo estaba sintiendo así…

Así como también Yami lo sentía, su corazón se regocijaba en alegría; al tener frente a el a un maravilloso y frágil ángel que lo único que pedía era ser amado…y ese amor, estaba siendo dado por el…un faraón que pensó no ser digno para merecer el amor de tan inocente criatura…

- Te amo Yami…deseo tanto ser tuyo…deseo tanto que estemos unidos y que jamás nos separemos…deseo tanto que esta noche ninguno de los dos la olvidemos…- le dijo con una sonrisa y Yami le correspondió con otra mientras le susurraba al oído…

- Esta noche ninguno de los dos jamás la olvidaremos…esta noche es mágica…esta noche la recordaremos para toda la eternidad…

Decía aquello en un tono alegre, lleno de dicha y mas que nada pasión ya que esos sentimientos eran los que lo inundaban…bajo lentamente los bóxer del chico, estaba deseoso de ver desnudo, aquel niño inocente que a pesar de que hicieran aquel acto el jamás dejaría su inocencia. Ya que eso era algo nato en el, que por mas experiencias que viviera seguiría siendo el mismo…

Y también Yami, el jamás dejaría su temple de faraón orgulloso, serio y sensual ya que eso era algo natural en el, que a pesar de nunca haber hecho aquel acto estaba dejándose guiar por su corazón y ambos lo estaban disfrutando y se sentía feliz por eso ya que deseaba que Yugi, supiera en cada moviendo el inmenso amor que sentía por el…

"_**Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti… recuperar las noches que perdí…"**_

En un instante aquel pequeño bóxer fue despojado y Yugi quedo completamente desnudo ante Yami, el faraón lo observaba con insistencia, el cuerpo de Yugi era mas hermoso de lo que jamás imagino…tantas veces dibujo en su mente como podía ser aquel cuerpo delicado y frágil, que parecía el de un niño sin saber que en verdad pertenecía aun joven de 19 años en plena flor de la juventud y en plena belleza de la misma…

Yugi también quería ver el cuerpo del faraón, en igual poción que la de el así que encamino sus manos hasta bajar lentamente el bóxer que aun tenia Yami, el faraón sonrió ya que no sintió mas duda de parte del chico, y en un instante el al igual que Yugi quedo desnudo entre los ojos de su _aibou_…

El chico lo observaba con detenimiento, eso hizo sonrojar al faraón ya que jamás imagino cuan maravillado estaría su hikari; al verlo completamente desnudo ante sus ojos, pero era de esperarse ya que el también estaba completamente hipnotizado por la belleza del cuerpo del chico…

- ¿Estas listo Yugi?- le dijo el faraón mientras se acercaba al chico y sin quererlo, rozaban los miembros desnudos, los cuales cada cual estaba completamente excitado, aunque el de Yugi pronto dejaría de estarlo de eso se encararía el faraón…

- Haaag…

Dijo el chico al sentí su miembro ser resguardado por la boca de Yami, en verdad aquella era en extremo tibia, ideal para albergar a su parte mas sensible, la lengua de Yami era ágil, parecía muy experimentada en hacer aquello, pero a pesar de lo que pareciera, jamás lo había hecho. Pero eso no importaba ya que cada inexperiencia se olvidaba y en aquel momento de entrega, cada uno parecía un experto en cada moviendo…

Al poco rato que la boca de Yami albergo el miembro de su hikari, los movimientos de la ágil lengua hicieron al chico dejar su semilla en la boca del faraón, Yami trago cada gota de aquel maravilloso néctar, el cual era un regalo de parte de Yugi, como una muestra mas de amor…por lo cual no podía despreciarla…

El chico estaba agitado por aquel esfuerzo, jamás pensó que su primer orgasmo pudiera ser tan extraordinario, y eso que aun aquella noche de entrega, aun no terminaba…

"_**Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir y ser eterno junto a ti…"**_

- ¿Estas listo para lo que viene Yugi?...-le sonrió Yami, el chico asintió, leyendo los pensamientos del faraón y sabiendo muy bien lo que se venia…- de acuerdo…te haré tocar las estrellas…- afirmación que sello con un beso…

Luego poco a poco volteo al chico, el cuerpo de Yugi se tenso un poco, sabia muy bien que aquella primera vez, iba hacer muy dolorosa, quizás jamás había hecho aquello pero sabia muy bien; que la primera vez tenia inmersa en ella dolor y mas para las relaciones de chicos…

- No te preocupes…-le sonrió el faraón sabiendo muy bien que aquello podría dolerle al chico…-no te dolerá nada y al contrario solo sentirás placer…-le sonrió e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del chico…

- ¿Ummm?...-el chico cerro sus ojos con fuerza, aquella invasión le estaba causando dolor

- Tranquilo ya pasara…

Le dijo el faraón con una sonrisa, al instante que usaba su magia para evitar a toda costa cualquier malestar que el chico pudiera sentir, Yugi solo sintió como una sensación calida lo cubría y luego al desaparecer ya ni sentía el dedo de Yami que aun estaba en su entrada…cuando el faraón saco por fin aquel extraño del chico, el gimió en placer el plan de Yami había resultado…

- ¿Estas listo?

Yugi asintió en verdad estaba ansioso por que aquello sucediera, al fin faraón he hikari, serian uno solo para toda la vida…El faraón ya tenia su miembro listo y ansioso por que aquello pasara, así que para que hacer esperar mas…entro poco a poco en Yugi…el chico se sintió algo extraño al tener el miembro del faraón en su entrada, pero cuando el faraón comenzó a embestir en Yugi; el placer lo inundo y ahora solo gemía y dejaba guiar su cuerpo por los movimientos que lo hacia seguir su Yami…

"_**Porque nada valgo, porque nada tengo, si no tengo, lo mejor… tu amor y compañía en mi corazón…"**_

Aquel momento era maravilloso ambos podían sentirlo, jamás sus corazones se sintieron tan felices como en aquel instante de estar compartiendo intimidad y de estar disfrutando el significado de la palabra "**amor**" palabra que el pequeño Yugi pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar…

Tiempo después de haber comenzado con las embestidas, lo que ambos esperaban paso, Yami tubo su orgasmo en las entrañas de Yugi y el pequeño sintió como aquella semilla del faraón lo cubría y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz…significando que aquella noche mágica había terminado…

Ambos se quedaron en el ancho sofá descansando por todos los esfuerzos que ese día les había causado, ninguno de los dos se preocupo ni siquiera de vestirse, solo estaban en el sofá abrazados el uno al otro, sintiendo la piel desnuda de ambos, unirse con la de su compañero y sus mentes, reviviendo la aquel momento tan feliz que acaban de vivir…

- Te amo- dijo Yami dándole un beso en la sien, al chico que abrazaba con amor y protección

- Y yo a ti…- Yugi volteo a verlo, mientras con sus suaves manos rozaba las mejillas tibias de su faraón…

Aquel momento nunca iba hacer olvidado por ambos, muchas otras veces se iba a repetir aquella escena de entrega y de amor entre ambos. Pero ninguna de ellas iba hacer tan especial, como al primera vez que ambos se contemplaron desnudos y dieron sus mejores esfuerzos para que el otro se sintiera completo y amado…

Los amigos de Yugi siguieron sus vidas, Tea se caso tiempo después con Tristan y fue muy feliz con el, tuvieron tres hijos en estados unidos y en ocasiones iban a Japón a visitar a la peculiar pareja, y al resto de sus amigos…

Joey estaba saliendo con un viejo enemigo que decía odiar y en realidad ese chico frió y grosero era su otra mitad, al igual que Yugi encontró la suya; el rubio quería buscarla en este chico de nombre Seto Kaiba y de personalidad muy difícil de tratar… Joey poco a poco iba cambiándola, como dicen nada te hace cambiar como estar con quien amas, y que mejor excusa para cambiar un poco su forma de ser, que para darle un poco de alegría y complacer a quien te importa.

Yami y Yugi seguían viviendo en la casa tienda, que tantos recuerdos tenia impresa en aquellas paredes de cemento y arena; algunos buenos y otros no tanto, el pequeño jamás supo si aquello que vio tan real y vivió con tristeza, en realidad fue un sueño o si sus suplicas a Ra, habían sido escuchadas y en realidad ese misterioso dios egipcio le dio una segunda oportunidad…

Pues fuera lo que fuera, esa oportunidad no fue desaprovechada y cada día de su vida, los vivió intensamente lado de Yami era como si el mañana no existiera y si cada segundo que pasaban juntos fuera el ultimo, ambos vivieron felices por el resto de sus vidas; hasta que un día Ra, decidiera que era la hora de tener a ambos a su lado, el faraón sabia muy bien que cuando ese momento se diera, ambos se irían alado de su padre, ya que desde que fueron uno solo, jamás iban hacer separados…

Yugi aprendió de la forma mas triste una gran lección, por tener el temor de declarase, de pensar que podrían decir los demás; estuvo a apunto de perder a quien mas amaba…

Aprendió que jamás hay que dejar de pasar el tiempo, ya que luego el destino interviene y te arrebata a quien mas quieres, cuando menos lo esperas… aprendió a jamás tener miedo, de expresarse ya que el miedo en muchas ocasiones puede ser nuestro peor enemigo y nos puede hacer perder para siempre a quien queremos…

Aprendió que en la vida no hay mañana, que el que importa es el hoy, y por los mismo hay que vivirlo intensamente, ya que quizás luego sea muy tarde para disfrutar del amor y de la compañía de ese ser amado…

Cuantas personas no les gustaría tener la oportunidad que se le otorgo a Yugi. Ver en sus sueños una premonición y ver aquella persona especial morir sin siquiera enterarse de lo que sentimos por ella, y luego tener una segunda oportunidad y poder disfrutar de su amor…por eso debemos vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo, decirle a esa persona "_te quiero_" sin importarnos su repuesta, amar con devoción y si tenemos a ser a nuestro lado, darle todo nuestro ser… que sepa cuan importante es para nosotros, por que no sabemos cuando el destino puede intervenir y alejarnos de quienes amamos para siempre…

"**_Ama cada día como nunca haz amado… disfruta cada momento como si fuera el ultimo… vive cada día sin importarte el mañana… dile a ese ser especial cuanto lo amas, cuan importante es para ti sin importarte su respuesta…ya que nunca se sabe, cuando el destino puede intervenir y quizás mañana sea muy tarde para hacerlo_"**

**FIN.- **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente…espero que les haya gustado el final de este fic…

YAMI: No me morí!

BAKURA: (tronando los dedos) Lastima…

HOLLY: Jejeje y para aquellas que la muerte de Yami las hizo llorar, bue eso fue solo un sueño de parte de Yugi…aunque mas que un sueño fue una premonición de lo que podía pasar…o algo así…

YAMI: Al menos no se cumplió…XDD

HOLLY: En verdad les agradezco a todos sus RR...

YAMI: Ha sido maravilloso actuar para ustedes, y mas saber que les ha gustado…agradecemos los RR mandados por **Neferyami, Clau-chan, Nethed, ****Darkarlisgirl****, Kida Luna, Yuzaki y ****Anelida Sylph**, les agradecemos sus comentarios…

HOLLY: Y como despedida pasemos a los RR, y otra vez muchas gracias…!

**NEFERYAMI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…bueno como veras esto tu su final feliz…

YAMI: Aunque no era para menos luego de tanto sufrimiento…XD

HOLLY: Eso es cierto y ahora mi hermanito Yug y su Yami viven feliz para siempre…

YAMI: Aunque me pregunto si todo aquello que vio mi hikari era un sueño o di de verdad ocurrió…

HOLLY: Jejeje eso jamás se supo ni se sabrá…queda a imaginación de los lectores…

YUGI: Solo espero que no ocurra en realidad…

HOLLY: Jejeje no te preocupes hermanito no sucederá…y chica espero que te haya gustado el final y que ya guardes tus armas, regrésalas al ático…si?...-gotita al ver todo el arsenal que tenia Neferyami…

YAMI: Hai, lo actuamos lo mejor que pudimos ojala y te haya gustado…

YUGI: Y como enseña el fic nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy…

YAMI: Que gran moraleja…bueno hasta la próxima, muchos besos…

**CLAU-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Jejeje creo que todas estaban en un mar de llanto por la muerte del faraón…

YAMI: (Sonrojado) Gracias…gracias por sus comentarios…creo que debido a eso mi nena no me dejo en el otro mundo…

YUGI: No era más que un sueño…bue al menos eso creo…

HOLLY: Un sueño muy realista, pero sueño al fin, el final quedo como todos queremos con su "Vivieron felices por siempre", y creo que los chicos se lo merecían luego de luchar tanto por estar juntos…

YAMI: Y ahora nada ni nadie nos separara…

HOLLY: Bueno con el tiempo tuvieron sus problemas y diferencias pero nada grabe, la reconciliación es la mejor…XD

YAMI Y YUGI: Sonrojados

HOLLY: Jejeje, gomen chicos, no me resistí…en fin chica muchas gracias por tus comentarios y te estimo mucho…y me halaga saber que eres mi: ad-mi-ra-do-ra chan! XD, en verdad es halagador saberlo…ya que eso significa que te gusta mucho mi trabajo y eso me hace inmensamente feliz…

YAMI: Y a nosotros ya que también admiras nuestras actuaciones…

YUGI: Que las hacemos con musho cariño…muchos besos…

YAMI: Y un gran abrazo…

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima…cuídate musho!

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, bueno al final no lo mate…XD

YAMI: SI toy vivo…Oh! Gracias Ra…

YUGI: No exageres Yami

HOLLY: Jejeje, al final tuvieron su felicidad…espero que te haya gustado el final…

YAMI: Al menos no morí, así que yo feliz…

YUGI: Espero que le haya gustado nuestra actuación, la hicimos con mucho cariño…

YAMI: Y espero contando que no me morí, me esforcé mas…

HOLLY: Jejeje, bueno chica nos despedimos…cuídate mucho un abrazo…

YUGI: Y un gran besote…muah!...

**DARKARLISGIRL**

HOLLY: Hola chica, tranquila, tranquila…Yami no se murió…

YAMI: Si soy feliz…

HOLLY: Era solo para darle emoción al fic…XD (Me encanta hacer eso)

YAMI: Mala…T-T

HOLLY: Hay faraón te ves súper kawaii, cuando haces pucheros…-abraza a Yami…el faraón se sonroja…

YUGI: Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo…y bueno no me quede solo…Yami se quedo conmigo…

HOLLY: No podía dejar a mi pobre hermanito Yug, a solo a su suerte…

YUGI: Pero aun no estoy seguro, si aquello tan real fue un sueño…

YAMI: Ra en verdad pensé que moría…

HOLLY: Bueno al verdad nunca se supo y Yugi prefiero olvidar aquel incidente que fue tan doloroso para el…aun así…pos la felicidad jamás se aparto del pequeño…

YAMI: Por que yo lo cuidaba…en fin, muchos besos chica y esperamos que la actuación final te haya gustado…

YUGI: Cuídese mucho…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…bueno Yugi no se quedo con ningún nuevo espíritu…

YAMI: Hey por que mi hikari me iba a reemplazar he…soy único en mi clase…XD

HOLLY: Ya no estés presumiendo Yami…

YUGI: Gracias por sus comentarios Kida-san…aunque de todas formas a pesar que armara el rompecabezas de nada hubiera servido ya que el deja de tener magia cuando Yami se fue…U-u

YAMI: Pero como no me fui nada ocupara mi lugar…solo yo, yo…

HOLLY: Jejeje, espero que el final les haya gustado…

YAMI: Hey cierto quien pagaría la cuenta del hospital…otro enigma en la vida…

YUGI: Supongo que yo…quien mas?

YAMI: Hey hikari de verdad te tirarias por mi de un edificio…-ojitos Kuriboh…

YUGI: Bueno, déjame pensarlo…De cuantos pisos estamos hablando?

YAMI: (Caída estilo anime) Malo…

HOLLY: Jejeje, bueno nos despedimos…espero que les haya gustado el final…

YAMI: Saludos…

YUGI: Y un gran beso a Luna-san…y una palmadita en su cabecita para Rex-san

**YUZAKI:**

HOLLY: Konnchiwa, bueno el faraón no se murió…

YAMI: Todo era un mal sueño…un terrible sueño…U.u…

YUGI: Aunque nunca se supo si fue real o si de verdad fue un sueño…era otra dimensión…

HOLLY: Jejeje pos sea lo que fuera ayudo a mi hermanito Yug a recuperar a su faraón…XD

YUGI: (Sonrojado)

HOLLY: Además eso los unió aun más…

YAMI: Y jamás nos separaremos juntos hasta el final!

HOLLY: Eso que ni que…bueno chica me alegra mucho que te conmovió mucho el fic, ya que de eso se trataba XD

YAMI: Nuestra actuación te hizo llorar, nos llena de orgullo…

YUGI: Espero que le haya gustado el final…

HOLLY: Lo hicimos con mucho cariño para todos los lectores…bueno chica nos despedimos…

YAMI: Un beso…

**ANELIDA SYLPH**

HOLLY: Hola chica, gusto encontrare en este humilde fic, nuevamente…

YAMI: Y gomen por la confusión…

HOLLY: Bueno nuevo nick no…aun así…pos disculpas por la confusión de la otra vez…

YUGI: Espero que le haya gustado el ultimo chap

YAMI: No me morí…soy feliz…

YUGI: Tubo un final feliz…espero que lo haya disfrutado…

HOLLY: Te deseo mucha suerte con tus fics…y hasta la próxima…

YUGI: Muchos besos…muah!

YAMI: Y un abrazo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Bueno gente y así se termina de escribir la historia de **_Lullaby_**, un fic que comenzó un 11 de noviembre del 2004 y termina un 8 de octubre del 2005, a casi un año de haber iniciado, espero que el final haya sido de su agrado…

YAMI: Este fic nos enseña; que jamás debemos de hacer mañana lo que Ra nos permite hacer hoy, ya que luego el destino interviene, y nos arrebata las oportunidades…

HOLLY: Siempre hay que luchar por quien queremos…nunca debemos de darnos por vencidos y jamás dejar para después, aquello que podemos hacer o decir hoy, a aquel ser que es especial para nosotros…

YUGI: En la vida real, no hay segundas oportunidades, si Ra te da la oportunidad de hacer algo, de luchar por alguien…de decir lo que quieres decir hoy…no desperdicies esa oportunidad, piensa en que el "hubiera" no existe…existe el hoy y nada mas…el presente debe guiarnos…el presente debe ser nuestra luz al final del túnel y el presente debe ser quien nos de los ánimos para jamás rendirnos…

HOLLY: Espero que estas palabras, este fic y el pensamiento al final, haya llegado hasta al fundo de su corazón, y que en verdad piensen en que en el presente no hay otra oportunidad, que si no luchamos por quien queremos hoy, luego será muy tarde para hacerlo…

YAMI: Luchen hasta el final…vivan intensamente…amen con devoción…y nunca pierdan las esperanzas, los milagros existen, pero si nosotros mismos no logramos para hacerlos Ra no podrá ayudarnos…

YUGI: Sean felices, luchen por quien aman…jamás se rindan y construyan ustedes mismos su propio milagro…

"**_Ama cada día como nunca haz amado… disfruta cada momento como si fuera el ultimo… vive cada día sin importarte el mañana… dile a ese ser especial cuanto lo amas, cuan importante es para ti sin importarte su respuesta…ya que nunca se sabe, cuando el destino puede intervenir y quizás mañana sea muy tarde para hacerlo_"**

HOLLY: Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo…y espero que este fic, especial les haya gustado hasta el final y nunca se olviden de luchar hasta el final…

**NOTA:** Los invito a visitar mi grupo, el link esta en mi bio, **_"YU-GI-OH! Y SHAMAN KING FOREVER"_**, los espera…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
